Naruto: Dark Beginnings
by Drake Boz
Summary: Naruto left Konoha after his first failed attempt of the Genin exam, triggering a series of events that lead to him being trained by some of the greatest Ninja ever to exist and face his destiny. And maybe pick up a few precious people in the process. AU
1. Prologue: When It Rains It Pours

Naruto: Dark Beginnings

A/N: Finally got around to re-writing this (After some f&^%er hacked my account and deleted the original) … In this version Naruto is considerably less dark. There will also be quite a few changes although some things won't change. There will be a few non-canon changes as well as a bit of OOC behaviour… okay a lot of OOC behaviour but if you read the original that shouldn't surprise you. If you think this story is worth continuing drop a review or PM.

"This looks nothing like the original," Speech

'_That's because I can't remember much about the original besides the key points in the notes I managed to find' _Thoughts

"_**WELL WHOSE FAULT IS IT THAT YOU DON'T KEEP YOUR NOTES TIDY?" **_Demonic/ Possessed Voice

'… _**I suppose mine' **_Bijuu/demonic thoughts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: When it rains it pours.<strong>

Konoha was practically abandoned. No one was outside, no one foolish enough to stay outside when such a ferocious reminder of Mother Nature's strength was on display. The rain lashed down like walls of water, the streets were already beginning to look like small rivers and the water slowly flowed from the village. Of course everyone was inside next to the fires and family. Well almost everybody.

A small young boy sat watching the weather with disinterest as he hid from the weather underneath the small area of cover next to the main gate. He had just failed his Genin Exam, through no fault of his own. He did everything he was told but for some reason he just seemed unable to perform even the simplest of exercises. His Bunshin were pathetic, not capable of even looking slightly human. His Substitution Jutsu worked, but for some reason whenever it came to tests he always messed up. The only ability that he could successfully perform was his henge, or at least his own special brand of henge, the Sexy Jutsu.

There was a flash of lightning and the boy jumped at the sudden noise and span around looking for the cause. He relaxed slightly when he saw a familiar face stood behind him, one of his teachers who actually seemed a little nicer than the rest.

"I didn't see you there Mizuki-sensei," the youth smiled weakly at the chuunin.

"I was worried where you had gotten to Naruto," Mizuki lied.

"Hehe," Naruto smiled weakly, "I was just… thinking."

"Thinking?" Mizuki tilted his head.

"Yeah… maybe I wasn't built for this kind of work? If it can't even do the basics how am I to be a kickass Hokage?"

"I'll admit it would be quite a challenge," Mizuki admitted.

"Do you think I should call it quits?" Naruto turned to the adult.

"Hmm…" Mizuki looked thoughtful. If the boy received no Ninja training he would be all the easier to kill, although he wasn't aware whether his real employer had any plans regarding the Kyuubi brat. "I suppose it is entirely your decision."

"The old man always made it seem that being a Ninja was so cool," The young boy pouted slightly, "I really wish I wasn't so useless."

Mizuki smiled as a plan occurred to him. His employer had wanted the forbidden scroll of sealing and he knew the Hokage's attachment to the young boy stood before him. "Maybe you just need to leave the village and gain some experience?"

"You think?" Naruto looked deep in thought.

"Yeah, I mean have you heard of the Sannin?" Mizuki smiled.

"Er…" Naruto frowned, "Aren't they super strong ninja?"

"Yes." Mizuki nodded, "And one of them, Jiraiya, is always travelling and learning new ways to be stronger. Maybe there is another way of learning that would help you. All you have to do is go out and find it."

The young Naruto looked thoughtful. "I'd have to ask the old man."

"To be honest the Hokage was going to suggest this to you anyway." Mizuki lied. "He saw your results and was surprised. He says you have so much potential."

"He does?" Naruto smiled to himself. "If the old man thinks it's a good idea then I see no reason why I shouldn't go on one of these training journeys."

"That's the spirit," Mizuki nodded. "I'll tell you what," he looked around before leaning over to whisper to Naruto, "I'll leave you some supplies in your room so you can go on a long journey. I'll bet when you return you will ace this exam!"

"Yeah!" Naruto beamed at his sensei. "I'd best go home and rest to prepare."

"Good idea," Mizuki nodded, "But you can't tell anyone."

"Why not?" Naruto frowned.

"Because the village wouldn't like the Hokage showing you special treatment by allowing this." Mizuki placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "That means you've got to try and avoid Konoha ninja whilst escaping."

"Escaping?" Naruto frowned.

"I meant leaving of course." Mizuki smiled. "I will provide you with a map showing the routes that the patrols take. I'd advise you to avoid them. If you get found and people find out I helped you, they will find out the Sandaime had something to do with it and he may get arrested or worse."

"What!" Naruto's concerns about Mizuki were replaced by the fact he could put the old man in trouble. "Maybe I shouldn't…."

"Don't worry," Mizuki comforted the boy, "Just make sure if you're caught that you say you left on your own, alright?"

"Yeah!" Naruto clenched his fists. "I'll do this for the old man! I won't disappoint him."

"Then go home and rest." Mizuki waved the young boy off with a smile. '_Too easy.'_

_Meanwhile, The Hokage Tower_

Hiruzen Sarutobi watched the unnatural rain with a great deal of concern. It had been decades since such a storm had struck the village. He looked from his room with concern as he noticed some of the poorer housing appeared to be struggling with the downpour.

Sighing he returned his attention to the paper work he had to deal with. The notes on the graduating class were pretty concerning. Out of the entire class, only one of them should have had the potential to be a ninja, the rest were simply civilians who had dreams of glory. Most of them had had failed but those that had passed were probably destined to die as faceless cannon fodder. The one student who had what it takes to be a ninja had failed, his surrogate grandson Naruto. He had personally watched Naruto's training. The boy gave his heart and soul to it and it was showing. He was fairly competent and substitution and henge, only suffering with the basic Bunshin which was not a surprise considering the boys immense chakra capacity. Still he was easily smart enough to pass the written test (Sarutobi had made sure as an apology for not helping him with his Bunshin) so should have graduated with fairly good marks. Clearly something wasn't right.

The old man lit his tobacco pipe and ignored the howling of the wind and furious splashes as the rain continued to fall. It was almost as if it were a sign of impending peril. Shaking the morbid thought the old man signed the forms and began to assign the teams half-heartedly.

For half an hour only the sound of the rain could be heard until there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Sarutobi called out as he put down the quill he was using to sign the paperwork.

"Frightful weather isn't it?" A white haired man walked in. His usually spiky hair was currently flat earning a laugh from his sensei.

"No doubt your research has taken a blow," Sarutobi remarked.

"Don't remind me," Jiraiya sighed heavily. "So how is Konoha's newest Genin?"

"He failed," Sarutobi stated.

"Impossible," Jiraiya scowled. "I've seen the kid. He may not be able to use a basic Bunshin but can pull off everything else well enough. Not to mention I checked his revision for the paper exam and he should have no problem scoring the top marks."

"I know," Sarutobi nodded as Jiraiya sat down opposite him. "You forget that I actually marked some of his revision attempts. I suppose it's possible that he got nervous with it being a test but… "

"From my interactions with the kid, he seemed almost eager to take the tests." Jiraiya tilted his head.

"I know," Sarutobi repeated. "I will bring Naruto in tomorrow to ask him what he thinks went wrong."

"Maybe you should give him a few days," Jiraiya advised, "If he is anything like his father this set back could lead to him being… uncooperative for a few days."

"But if he is like his mother no doubt he will bounce back with more energy," Sarutobi countered. "And I can safely say he seems more like her at times. " The old man rooted in his desk before handing the sheet to Jiraiya. "But what do you think of this?"

"Let's see," Jiraiya scowled as he read the paper. '_Who is the first Hokage? Uchiha Madara… that's wrong… These answers are all wrong but you can easily see where the person would have made the mistakes… Wait this handwriting is Naruto's… and I know for a fact Naruto knows the Yondaime isn't Orochimaru! '_"This makes no sense… it's almost as if the boy was answering different questions…"

"Questions that gave answers similar enough to the actual test answers that someone reading his answers would think he was answering the actual test questions but was making some mistakes," Sarutobi voiced his opinions.

"Someone tried to make Naruto fail then?" Jiraiya growled.

"It's a possibility. I hope to have the recordings of all the other tests shortly." Sarutobi nodded. "I wouldn't usually ask such a trivial thing of you but… "

"You want me to look into this?" Jiraiya asked.

"If you wouldn't mind," Sarutobi bowed his head.

"Of course I don't." Jiraiya cracked his knuckles, "If some punk has been trying to mess with my god-son's future I will be forced to make my displeasure clear to them."

"I'm glad I could count on you Jiraiya." The old man smiled as his pupil left with a wave.

_Later that day, Naruto's House _

Naruto closed the door behind him and shivered as he took of his wet clothes and threw them over a chair to drip dry. He then walked to the bathroom and tried his shower, which for once was actually spraying out hot water.

'_It's almost as if the world is telling me I'm doing the right thing,' _Naruto mused as he quickly showered. Grabbing a towel he dried himself off and changed into a pair of frog pyjamas and clambered into his bed smiling to himself. He would become stronger. He couldn't let the old man down, or that strange pervy guy who gave him birthday presents and apparently knew the old man. Not to mention Mizuki-sensei, the only instructor who seemed to like him. There was that Iruka-sensei who was just insanely strict, but Naruto supposed it was for his own good so he could over look that. But that didn't redeem the rest of the staff who just went out of their way to antagonise him.

Naruto drifted into a dreamless sleep only to wake in the early hours by a strange presence in his room.

"Who's there?" He called out sleepily.

"It's me," Mizuki whispered. "I've got your supplies here. If you leave quickly then you should be able to get a good few hours from Konoha before you have any chance of running into any patrols."

"Right," Naruto smiled as he got out of bed and knocked a small book off of his bed. "What's this?" He picked up the book; it was clearly old and well-read judging by the book's spine. The title was slightly faded but still legible, "The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja," Naruto muttered and opened the cover.

_I heard you failed your exam but don't worry. Just keep trying and you'll eventually succeed just like the main character in this story – White Haired Toad Sage _

Naruto smiled as he read this first lines in the story. _ A true hero is not born, he is made. A true hero will not back down from a challenge, if he faces an impossible task he will find a solution, if he fails, he will try again after gaining more experience. There is a fine line between a hero and a corpse and the dividing line is usually experience and the will to excel. The first can be earned but a precious few are born with the second._ _This is the tale of one of those precious few and how he changed the dark world in which he was born into. This is the story of Naruto, the Gutsy Ninja. _

This was clearly a sign from the heavens. This boy had the same name as him and the book did say '_if he fails, he will try again after gaining more experience'. _Naruto quickly got dressed and picked up the supplies that Mizuki left him, which included a full camouflaged waterproof all in one (which Mizuki helped him put on) and gave his instructor a fond farewell before he set off.

Mizuki watched the boy stealthily leave the house with a grin. The boy was surprisingly good at stealth for someone so young and wearing such a horrible outfit. There was a flicker of leaves and Mizuki turned to the newcomer.

"So the demon brat is leaving?" A masked ANBU soldier grunted.

"Yes… if something were to happen to him in the forest then no-one would be none the wiser," Mizuki commented.

"Indeed," The ANBU vanished.

'_What luck that I convinced the boy to escape when the ANBU assigned to monitor traffic in and out of Konoha were all anti-Kyuubi.' _Mizuki smiled to himself. '_Now I wait for a few hours then sound the alarm and while everyone is running around looking for the boy I will sneak in and steal the scroll that Orochimaru-sama so desires. '_

_With Naruto _

Naruto cautiously peered around the street corner, making sure the street was empty. The rain had calmed somewhat but it was still there, for which Naruto was grateful for. His footsteps were largely covered by the rain and it allowed him a bit of speed without having to worry about making a noise. Also the rain was falling like a fine mist and considerably hampering the vision of anyone who happened to be looking. _'Another sign this is the right path.' _Naruto smiled to himself.

He was able to sneak past the two chuunin on gate duty that was busy making sure no-one broke in, not that someone inside escaped. As such they completely missed Naruto creeping out and dashing into the undergrowth, where he continued to crawl until he reached the forest. Snapping to his feet, Naruto peered back towards the main gate with a smile.

'_Piece of cake,' _Naruto took off running through the forest for several minutes before he pulled out the map that had been given to him by Mizuki-sensei. He remembered the basic lecture on map reading he had attended in the academy and tried to figure out which way was which. After a few moments he looked to see the route Mizuki-sensei had recommended. It seemed to head towards a small village.

Nodding to himself Naruto started out from the forest. This journey would be tough, but he would get stronger from it. He would become a good ninja and make the old man proud. Continuing onwards Naruto saw the sun as it slowly began its ascent in the sky, filling Naruto with a sense of peace.

_Hokage Tower_

Sarutobi sat back content. There was minimal damage from the storm and everything was looking good. Jiraiya had willingly looked into Naruto's strange performance at the Genin exam and the village had a generally happy feel to it. Clearly his worries about the storm being an Omen were wrong. He watched with a fond gaze when he saw the small crown of new recruits walking past his tower on the way to the academy. He couldn't see a certain blond haired ninja but thought nothing of it. Naruto would probably be upset about his failure. He would personally check on the boy later in the day, paperwork be damned.

Speaking of paperwork, Sarutobi sighed sadly as he picked up the next sheet. While the civilian council seemed to want to make Naruto's life a misery, the shinobi side simply wanted him to either be a breeding tool or use him to improve their own clan's forces. There had been another wave of adoption applications after the Genin exams. It made Sarutobi wonder how they got hold of the knowledge of his failure so quickly.

The first application was from the Inuzuka clan. The matriarch, Tsume Inuzuka had laid a good case for adopting Naruto, stating her son would develop a good rivalry with the boy and strengthen his loyalty to the village. Naruto would learn the meaning of loyalty and would also have a long standing Ninja clan to guide him. There clan had its application rejected on the grounds that the clan would have no defence if the Kyuubi were to break free and would have no way of telling if such an event was about to happen or not.

The second application was from the Hyuuga. The head of the main branch, Hiashi Hyuuga had stated that the boy could be fitted with a branch member seal to ensure his loyalty and in the event of the Kyuubi looking likely to escape; they could quickly kill the host and doom the demon. He would receive training and the Byukagan would allow the Hyuuga to see if the seal was weakening. Their application was rejected on the grounds there was no way of telling if killing Naruto's brain via the caged bird seal would prevent the Kyuubi's escape and there was no telling what effect the seal would have on the jinchuuriki's existing seal.

The third application was from the current head of the Sarutobi clan, Asuma Sarutobi (as Hokage Hiruzen had to pass the leadership of his clan onto the heir). His arguments were similar to the Inuzuka clan's but so were the reasons his claim was rejected.

Several minor clans such as the Yuuhi, who with a Genjutsu prodigy Jounin were all too eager to add another legend to their growing wealth of strong ninja, there was even the once great Mitarashi clan who had cast aside Anko after the Orochimaru incident. All were rejected. Hiruzen was also surprised to see an application from the Shimura clan. No doubt Danzo's doing. As an elder he had to give up his clan head status but his younger brother was incapable of picking his nose without the old warhawk's instruction.

"Why do they all try and claim Naruto but none of them actually try to improve his life…" Sarutobi sighed when there were the sounds of a commotion outside.

The doors burst open and a worried looking Mizuki raced inside.

"Mizuki?" Sarutobi's eyes narrowed. "There had better be a good reason for this."

"It's Naruto!" The man panted heavily.

"What?" Sarutobi stood up, "What happened?"

"I can't find him. He seemed depressed after the exam and I was worried when he didn't show up to class. I visited his house but it was empty, as if he packed all his things and left."

"Oh gods…" Sarutobi clicked his fingers and summoned his ANBU. "I want every spare man searching for him!"

"Sir!" The ANBU vanished in a flicker of leaves.

"What are my orders?" Mizuki continued breathing heavily.

"You have done enough," Sarutobi nodded at the Chuunin. "Go home and rest."

"Of course Hokage-sama," Mizuki bowed his head and left the building, smiling to himself. He waited in his house for several hours before heading to the Hokage's secret scroll chamber. As expected it was unguarded, the elite ANBU that were usually stationed here would be searching for Naruto. The man cautiously entered the room and was suddenly swallowed by darkness, leaving nothing but a headband. The Hokage was not stupid and had set up a great many traps and the Chuunin never stood a chance.

_Somewhere outside Konoha_

Naruto paused to catch his breath. He had been travelling for at least six hours and his body was starting to feel the burn. According the map he had another few hours and he would be at the small city. The notes left by Mizuki suggested visiting a bar to listen for rumours of people seeking recruits and to join up with them.

He had set up a small camp next to a stream; fortunately Mizuki-sensei had left him notes to increase the amount of time he would be able to survive without being captured, which Naruto found heart-warming. It was nice to have someone looking out for him, like a kind of big brother or parent. Shaking his head Naruto pulled out the book he was given and started to read. After a few minutes Naruto became aware of someone watching him.

He put the book in a pocket and stared where he thought the person was.

"Who's there?" Naruto called out.

"Not bad," there was a flicker of leaves and a plain masked ANBU stood before him.

"You found me," Naruto growled, "You're not going to take me back to Konoha."

"No… no I'm not," The ANBU struck before Naruto could even blink. There was a sudden searing pain and Naruto watched as a splatter of his blood seemed to burst from a slash from his throat.

Naruto fell backwards into the stream with a confused look on his face as he slowly sank below the water, being dragged away from the ANBU who watched dispassionately (as far as Naruto could tell through the mask) and as he felt his consciousness fade all he could think of was how much he was letting down the old man and Mizuki-sensei.

'_**Pathetic…' **_ A voice called from the depths of Naruto's consciousness. '_**You are lucky I am bonded to you, else I would let you die.' **_

The next thing Naruto saw was a concerned looking face staring at him.

"You are alive…" A young girl smiled at him.

"What…" The boy fingered where he had recently been cut. There was the feeling of slightly raised skin.

"You have an interesting scar," The girl politely commented.

"I do?" Naruto's voice was hoarse.

"So he's alive then?" Another voice sounded. A tall man walked into Naruto's view.

"Where are your eyebrows?" Naruto croaked.

"I don't like him," The man growled and pointed a ridiculously large sword at the small boy. "But you shouldn't be alive. Your throat was slit when we found you. There was then a burst of red chakra and you healed. Explain."

"Zabuza-sama!" The girl pushed the sword away from the young boy.

"Er…" Naruto shook his head. "I don't know… I thought I was dead."

"Must be a bloodline," Zabuza remarked. '_Could be useful but a regenerative ability is not worth the hassle of Konoha hunting me down for taking the boy. _

"I just remember hearing a voice…"

"A voice?" Zabuza interrupted. "Describe this voice."

"Err… it was deep and kind of scary." Naruto withered under the intense gaze of the eyebrow less man.

"Would you say demonic?" The man asked.

"Er… I guess." Naruto turned to the girl who gave him a friendly smile.

'_A demonic voice in his head that gives him special powers… could he be… a Jinchuuriki?' _Zabuza stroked his chin. '_The only Bijuu that's been near Konoha is the Kyuubi so it isn't impossible that the boy is its holder. However why this boy would be killed by Konoha… unless it was a political assassination in which case there will be no fall out from me taking him seeing as they expect him to be dead… But if he is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki then he will be invaluable to my cause.' _

"Er… Mr?" Naruto cleared his throat. "You look strong."

"Zabuza-sama is the strongest person I know." The girl confirmed.

"Please train me!" Naruto called out.

"What?" Zabuza snapped out of his train of thought. "I don't need a runt getting in my way."

"I won't! I'll do whatever you ask of me!" Naruto fell to his knees and bowed.

'_Well if it turns out he is a Jinchuuriki he will make a great tool. If not I can always kill him off or use him as cannon fodder.' _Zabuza sighed. "Fine… I'm sure I'll find some use for you. Haku you're in charge of keeping him alive."

"Yes Zabuza-sama." Haku bowed.

"Now let's go." Zabuza growled.

"Yes Zabuza-sama." Haku repeated.

"Yes no eyebrows!" Naruto responded.

"It's Zabuza-sama to you!" The man growled, "If you want to live."

* * *

><p>Okay… good or not? Worth re-writing the rest continuing this story? Let me know.


	2. Prologue 2: Death is a Good Motivator

Naruto: Dark Beginnings

A/N: Chapter Two. Sorry about the delays but I have a dissertation due at Uni so updates will be sporadic for a little while. This will be another pre-Naruto chapter. There may be a few of these unless reviews tell me otherwise. There is also a lack of action for the next few chapters. Oh and Haku is a girl in this. I think that's all

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue the Second: Death is a handy motivational tool<strong>

_Fire Country Forest_

Naruto panted as he stumbled his way after the two missing Nin. The tall angry one, Zabuza-sama, kept glaring at him as if daring him to ask for a break. The smaller one kept smiling reassuringly and offering to carry the boy piggy back, but Naruto's pride caused him to refuse the girl's help. He felt a burning urge to prove his worth.

The odd group had been travelling for a few days now and were well on their way to the border of fire country. Each day had been several hours travelling through the thickest part of the forest leading up to the land of Grass in silence (well almost silence, Zabuza felt the need to constantly threaten the boy with death less he start to slow them down more than was acceptable) followed by a few hours resting and eating, then back on the road.

"Are you slowing down there brat?" A growl sounded from the old man.

"No…" Naruto panted.

"Aren't you forgetting something brat?" Killing intent struck Naruto who struggled to breathe.

"No...Zabuza-sama…" He forced out.

"Good," the killing intent vanished and Zabuza returned his attention to the path way. It was lucky that his face was mostly covered or the boy would see Zabuza impressed smile. The amount of killing intent Zabuza was using had been slowly increasing and the boy seemed to be able to carry on regardless. At first he had used enough killing intent to make a civilian pass out, now he was using enough to make even veteran chuunin ninja freeze, yet the little boy kept on trying. The kid had potential that was for sure and that wasn't taking into account his stamina. Gods above the boy had insane stamina for a young boy of his age. He just kept going without complaining. Zabuza wouldn't admit under pain of death, but he was starting to like the little brat.

"We should stop for a rest now," Haku's voice cut through Zabuza's musings.

"Yeah," Zabuza noted the low sun position. "Since we are near the border I want you to rest up brat. I will be carrying you since we can't risk getting caught. Got it?"

"Yes… Zabuza-sama," The blonde looked annoyed by this but voiced his assent.

"Don't worry," Haku placed a re-assuring hand on the boy's shoulder. "You'll be strong enough to not need babysitting soon."

Naruto winced as if she had struck him and turned away from her before setting up his bed how the two travellers had shown him. He fell to sleep quickly. Haku merely watched, slightly hurt by his actions.

"Tch… you need to pick your words better." Zabuza grunted after he was sure Naruto was asleep.

"What do you mean?" Haku frowned.

"You made it sound as if he is nothing but a nuisance, like a helpless little child that needs watching over."

"But he is," Haku pointed out.

"Even if he is you don't need to rub his face in it." Zabuza glanced at the slowly setting sun. "That kid knows his weakness. He had his throat slit remember. I'm guessing he must have been completely helpless to be so desperate as to seek training from a missing Nin."

"I suppose so…" Haku turned to face the sleeping boy with a faint smile. "I suppose we had best wear the masks?"

"Yeah," Zabuza nodded. "Get your sleep; I will wake you in two hours. Then I will sleep for two hours. Then we get the hell out of fire country. Any objections?"

"None Zabuza-sama," Haku bowed her head.

"Good," Zabuza watched as the young girl quickly fell to sleep and glanced around for any signs of a pursuit. So far no-one had bothered them. He was beginning to think that Konoha really wanted rid of Naruto, or just didn't care enough to send anyone after him, after all he wasn't a ninja. The blonde had admitted (on the threat of having his intestines ripped out and used as spare bandages) that he had failed the entrance exam to become a Genin, although when Zabuza demanded he perform the basic Jutsu, he did well enough to pass on everything but the Bunshin, although this only served to solidify the impression that Naruto was in fact a Jinchuuriki. It appeared to be the down side of their power.

_'I just hope that nobody decides to attack us. Things have been going well so far,_' Zabuza thought then quickly tried to un-think. In his experience Murphy's Law was absolute. _'I've just doomed us all haven't I?'_

_Council Chambers, Konoha. (Several Hours Earlier)_

Sarutobi Hiruzen was, as a rule, hard to surprise. He was known as the professor; he had fought in many battles and had many years of experience in dealing with the issues that a Hokage had to. He knew the mind sets of every clan leader he had to deal with as well as the civilian council representatives. It had gotten to the point where he could correctly write a script for an entire council setting just by reading the subjects to be discussed. His best guess was 90% accurate. His worst was 75%, at least up until today.

"Could you repeat that please?" Sarutobi looked at the pink haired council representative.

"I said I believe we should send more ANBU to find the Uzumaki boy." She repeated.

"I thought that was what you said;" Sarutobi glanced at the rest, "Are you all in agreement."

"For the most part," The pink haired woman looked at the old man. "Make no mistake, we may not love the boy, but he is a potential tool that could keep our village safe." _'Not to mention if we get in your good books now by pretending we care it could benefit us further along the road'. _

"I have all available ANBU searching as we speak," Sarutobi smiled at the woman's fake look of concern, correctly guessing that the boy's welfare had nothing to do with her reason for suggesting this. "On that note, do any of you have anything to report?" Sarutobi turned to the Ninja clans.

"Well there is no sign of a kidnapping," Shikaku Nara commented. The Nara clan had no real designs on the blonde Jinchuuriki, viewing him as too troublesome to compete for. Besides the Nara excelled at strategy and the blonde had all the makings of a front line tank, not really what the Nara looked for in potential adoption candidates. "It doesn't make sense, sure Naruto was disappointed by failing, but his character records would suggest it would motivate him to try harder to pass the next time."

"His scent is alone after it leaves his room, far as we can tell with the rain that we had causing his track to become too weak to track as it reaches the gate." Tsume Inuzuka had bags under her eyes. She had been desperately co-ordinating Inuzuka search parties containing young females; after all even if she couldn't adopt the boy, if he were to be rescued by an attractive woman, he would probably become smitten with her. Marriage was one way to secure the Jinchuuriki that the council couldn't reject. "The only other scent was Mizuki's which would make sense given the Chuunin's story that he visited the boy when he noticed he wasn't at the academy."

"On that note," Sarutobi turned to face the whole council, "Mizuki's forehead protector was located in the room of Forbidden Seals. He was captured trying to break into my private room. I handed him over to interrogation but it looks like he probably used Naruto's disappearance to attempt to steal something."

"Do you think he actually convinced Naruto to leave?" Hiashi Hyuuga spoke out. As with Tsume he had several young Hyuuga branch females searching for the boy. A child isolated like him would respond well to feminine care and warmth. And if he married a branch member so long as Hiashi held the key to ending the potential lover's life, Naruto could be controlled.

"It is likely," Sarutobi nodded. "Mizuki was one of the few instructors who treated Naruto well. He would have followed his instructions without fail. Maybe Mizuki convinced him that evading our forces was a test."

"So he will be actively trying to hide from our forces?" Inoichi Yamanaka rubbed his forehead. Unlike some of the other clans he had no intention of letting the demon brat into his family but his reasoning had nothing to do with the Kyuubi. God only knows what effect such an uncultured little devil would have on his darling little princess!

"The poor little guy must be starving…" Chouza sighed softly. As with most of the Akimichi clan, he was a soft hearted guy and hoped they would find the boy soon. He had considered adopting the boy, then he had learnt that being a Jinchuuriki meant he had insane metabolism and as such would never be able to build up sufficient mass to use the Akimichi techniques. The boy would feel unloved if he was adopted and never taught the ways of the clan that adopted him so Chouza felt it unwise to adopt the boy.

"The forest is full of food. I am sure the Uzumaki boy was taught basic survival in the academy," Shibi Aburame said, although he was largely unnoticed by the council. The Aburame had been interested in seeing what hives could be bred within a Jinchuuriki, but it was too late to turn the boy into a living hive, so the Aburame lost interest in adopting the boy.

"The border patrols report that Naruto hasn't been sighted leaving Fire country and as good at stealth as the boy has proved to be," The ANBU commander paused to allow the slight chuckles from people to subside, "The seal network is impossible to bypass."

"So we will know when he leaves the Fire Nation?" Tsume growled. "That could take weeks."

"Then you'll have plenty of time to find him then," The ANBU commander shrugged.

"Given Naruto's impressive stamina I would revise that number to a week maximum." The Nara clan head added his view. "If the records are accurate and he was willing to push himself to the limit… he may even make it by the end of the day."

"Four days to leave fire country is unheard of," A civilian clan member called out.

"For your average civilian yes, a fully trained Genin at full speed could make the trip in a matter of hours. The advantages of not having to follow a set path and chakra are really helpful." The ANBU commander smiled at the civilian council.

"But the boy has no training," Tsume ran a hand through her hair. "If he is travelling through the forest I fail to see how he could move so fast."

"Indeed, if he is alone then we should find him eventually," the Nara looked up, "But if he isn't alone… we don't know who Mizuki was working for.

The door to the chamber smashed open.

"We do now," Anko Mitarashi strolled in. "He was working for Orochimaru, Ibiki managed to break him."

"Does Orochimaru know of Naruto's location?" Sarutobi felt a terrible cold feeling.

"Mizuki secretly sent a letter to him… there's a good chance he does." Anko watched the Hokage with awe as the old man turned into the Hokage that won the second Ninja war. "This is not good. I want everyone you can spare out there. We must find Naruto first!"

"Damn!" Tsume jumped up, "I'll call all my reserves. We cannot let the snake get a hold of Naruto."

"Agreed," Hiashi nodded. "I will mobilize all non-main family members."

"Get out and search!" Sarutobi barked as the Shinobi side of the council raced out. "I will arrange a council meeting after the search is completed!"

"Understood Hokage-sama."

_Grass Country, Forest_

It was one of the things about being a revolutionary scientist that was always so frustrating. He came up with such brilliant designs, plans to make men into gods but found one fatal flaw in his plans. Humans were weak. Their bodies corroded so easily. They required too much effort to keep alive and even then the slightest injury could result in the body dying. That was why Orochimaru was pleasantly surprised when he received information about the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki going rogue.

A body like that must be far more resilient than the average weakling subject he got to deal with. Better yet he might even give insights into another way of immortality, to become something like a Bijuu, a mass of chakra with no end, just constantly existing. In the event you did die all it would take is a matter of decades, mere fleeting moments to an immortal, and you would reassemble and continue on your merry way.

"Are you ready?" Orochimaru turned to his young follower. He wasn't expecting any interference that he couldn't handle, but it never hurt to play it safe. The young Kaguya was fiercely loyal and would make a useful distraction should the need arise.

"Your orders shall be fulfilled Orochimaru-sama," The youth bowed his head slightly as they raced through the forest.

"Excellent," Orochimaru licked his lips, he could hardly wait.

_Border of Fire and Grass Country, Konoha Checkpoint Z-3_

The borders of Konoha were protected by a seal array. Every so often a small garrison was placed near a major road past the border. Anyone travelling through the forest would trigger the array and get arrested. That mean the only way to get out of the fire country without causing a scene would be to pass through a checkpoint, by the small garrison. It was here where two figures, a tall man and a shorter more effeminate figure could be found, wearing plain white masks and with the taller carrying a large bag. The moon was hidden behind clouds and the only light came from the periodically placed seals lining the road.

The two masked figures moved swiftly approaching the checkpoint with certainty. That was the first rule of these kinds of situations. Always look as if you have the right to be doing what you are doing. Zabuza scowled behind his mask as one of the two Jounin stationed here held out a palm to stop the pair. He could sense at least twelve chuunin in the small barracks next to the checkpoint.

"What's your name and reason for crossing the border?" He asked lazily.

"Name's Kinta, I'm a bounty hunter. This here's my daughter Hana." Zabuza grunted and held out some paper work. "My wife is pregnant and I am hoping to be back to see my son's birth."

"I see…" The Jounin glanced at Haku before briefly checking the papers. "These seem to be in order. What's in the bags?"

"Tools of the trade," Zabuza responded.

"Such as?" The Jounin raised an eyebrow.

"My bounty," Zabuza grunted.

There was a sudden burst of activity from the garrison and three worried looking Chuunin raced out. Zabuza was regretting hiding his sword in a sealing scroll as they approached.

"What is it?" The Jounin not interviewing Zabuza grunted.

"Orochimaru is suspected to be making a move into Konoha. All checkpoints are advised to shut down immediately and to prepare for further orders." One of the chuunin looked nervously around.

"What?" Zabuza growled.

"Get on through," The Jounin waved, "I doubt letting one person slip out is going to make much of a difference."

"Thanks," Zabuza grunted and lead Haku past the checkpoint noting the large number of Konoha Nin that was gathering at the checkpoint. They walked for a good couple of hours then suddenly walked in the large forest that followed the road and set up camp. Then Zabuza opened up his large bag and tipped out the contents. An unimpressed looking blonde boy rolled out, gagged with his hands and feet bound.

"Here we go," Haku removed the gag with a smile, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I can't feel my hands," The boy moaned as his bonds were removed. He began flexing his digits, trying to get the blood flowing again. "You should really clean that bag out Zabuza-sama. It stinks."

Zabuza gave a half-hearted glare at the boy. "I suppose I really should start trying to make use of you… here." Zabuza pulled out a kunai and handed it to the boy. "I want you to hunt us some food."

"Er… right," Naruto straightened up, "I won't fail you Zabuza-sama!" The boy dashed off into the forest. He tried to recall from the books back in the academy what berries were harmful and which were safe. He then realised he couldn't remember and decided to wing it. After grabbing several mushrooms and weeds that he thought looked interesting. He found a rabbit caught in a trap.

"… I'm sorry bunny rabbit," He whispered before prying the trap open. The bunny had lost a lot of blood and Naruto knew that there was no saving it. He picked it up and carried it back to the camp.

Zabuza nodded as the boy entered the camp site. The undergrowth had been cut away and three tents were pitched up. A small fire was lit.

"Won't that attract attention?" Naruto nodded to the fire.

"We aren't in a great Shinobi nation, they will leave us alone." Zabuza stated simply. "Now cook us some food."

"Zabuza-sama," Haku cut in, "I doubt Uzumaki-san knows how to cook well."

"If he doesn't earn his wages, I won't train him," Zabuza remarked. "Besides we had to walk here while he slept in a warm bag."

"No worries!" Naruto proclaimed, "I can do this!" He glanced at the rabbit and closed his eyes as he started to skin it.

"Open your eyes," Zabuza ordered and Naruto did so, "Remember the smell and sight of blood and mutilated flesh. That is a watered down version of what you will see as a ninja. The moment you followed me you chose this life."

Naruto nodded dumbly as he continued to skin the rabbit. He brain switched off and he found himself automatically skinning how he had been shown in a survival class.

"Remember this brat," Zabuza watched as Naruto put the harvested meat into a pot of boiling water on the fire. "Better it than you."

"Yeah…" Naruto croaked, trying to forget the guts of the animal that he had thrown on the fire.

"It gets easier," Haku smiled gently. "The internal workings of every animal always look… disturbing."

"And when you can hunt without feeling sick," Zabuza grinned. "That's when we start the fun part of your training."

"So you want me to hunt so I get used to killing living animals before I move on to humans?" Naruto caught the glare Zabuza was shooting him, "Zabuza-sama."

"That's better," Zabuza grunted, "Killing a human is far easier. Humans all have dark thoughts inside them. We are an evil species; after all we invented war and genocide. Killing an innocent animal is far harder than killing a human."

"Really?" Naruto frowned, "I never thought of that before… Zabuza-sama."

"Well hurry up and cook already," Zabuza growled.

He and Haku sat watching Naruto, who quite clearly had no idea what he was doing. The rabbit had been cooking for too long and he had thrown in the weeds he had collected for no reason other than because he could. Zabuza smirked as he realised the weeds were just odd shaped grass and various harmless herbs. After watching Naruto for a while, the boy then started to serve the rabbit, making sure that Zabuza and Haku got large servings that his own.

The three looked at the watery concoction and prepared for the worst.

'_This is edible but it won't taste good… _Zabuza used a wooden spoon and tried a mouthful of the rabbit stew and his eye's widened.

'_I can't hurt Naruto's feelings… here goes nothing,' _Haku hesitantly tried some and paused.

Naruto took a spoonful, then another. "Hey… this is actually better than I was expecting."

"Brat… you are now the official cook," Zabuza declared before he and Haku destroyed the stew. "That was pretty damn tasty… beginners luck probably but still. Better than anything Haku ever made. You'd think she was cursed. Everything she cooks turns to charcoal."

"Zabuza-sama…" Haku's shoulders slumped.

"Well isn't this a nice gathering."

Zabuza had his sword drawn and Haku was stood between Naruto and their 'guest' before the bowls they had dropped had time to hit the floor.

"Orochimaru," Zabuza noted. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I am after the boy here," Orochimaru pointed at Naruto. "I need the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki for my experiments."

"Kyuubi what?" Naruto scowled.

"Oh right… they never told you," Orochimaru smiled, "The reason you were hated back in Konoha? You have the Kyuubi sealed inside you. Oh the experiments we will have together."

"And what if we decide we don't want to hand the brat over?" Zabuza tilted his head.

"Then we would have a problem," Orochimaru responded.

"I have the Kyuubi sealed in me?" Naruto stared blankly into space.

"A problem that would be solved… quickly," Orochimaru smiled as his backup took a fighting stance.

"And what if I decided to release the Kyuubi?" Zabuza bluffed.

"An empty bluff, the damned Namikaze was quite good with seals, even if he never should have been the Yondaime." Orochimaru smiled. "So how are we going to let things play out hmm?"

"We are near the border. If you attack you will have Konoha Nin to deal with." Zabuza growled.

"As if I care about some weak border patrol," Orochimaru smirked.

"Fine," Zabuza threw an exploding note causing a blinding flash. Luckily the masks Zabuza and Haku were wearing protected them. Naruto was left blind and deafened and had no idea what was going on when the two missing Nin picked him up and ran as if the hounds of hell were after them. Orochimaru looked away and the Kaguya protected his eyes from the flash.

"They think they can escape me?" Orochimaru chuckled.

"We have incoming Orochimaru-sama," the pale faced boy called.

"These presences…" Orochimaru's eyes widened. "This is no border patrol!" _'This is quite a large force… it would cause me trouble if I were to fight.'_

"His scent goes this way!" A large group of Konoha Nin of thirty high Chuunin to Jounin burst into the abandoned campsite. "The reports were correct! Orochimaru is here!"

"Well… this is a nuisance," Orochimaru scowled. '_They knew I was here! This is bad, have they found my base? I can't let my work be destroyed by those fools!' _"We are out of here!"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama!"

The snake and his bodyguard disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Let him go," The leader of the group, one Hana Inuzuka, growled. "The Uzumaki's scent goes off this way!" She looked at her triplets who began eagerly sniffing the campsite then barked as they followed the scent trail. Her mother had been very insistent that she lead this mission. She allowed herself a small smile at the fact she was in charge of a team that had caused Orochimaru to flee.

"That's out of our jurisdiction," a chuunin commented as they reached a sign post declaring Grass's military jurisdiction.

"Yeah…" Hana sighed. "That's a pain. I just know my mother will blame me. Alright, fall back. We will have to undergo diplomatic talks with Grass to allow us access past our agreed patrol routes in our search. "

Some distance down the road Zabuza and Haku were racing ahead, Zabuza holding Naruto underneath his arm like a carpet. They ran and they ran unaware that the Konoha Nin had stopped chasing. It would be several hours before they stopped for at a small inn for a day.

_Orochimaru's Base, Grass Country_

The base was a hive of activity. Luckily Orochimaru had recently built a new base in Lightning country that would serve as a new base while he laid low for a while. After being sighted by Konoha even if they weren't after him originally, they would be now.

Orochimaru watched as he minions sealed away the equipment and data and destroyed that which they couldn't take with them. It was a shame that Konoha had interfered but he had plenty of time to capture the boy later. The Jinchuuriki would have been useful but he had experiments on immortality already bearing fruit. No need to fight over the boy just yet.

_Hokage's Tower_

"Damn it," Sarutobi sighed. His request to be able to send forces after Naruto's kidnappers was denied by the village hidden in the grass. He could only hope Naruto was well and that Jiraiya wouldn't fail in his new mission. Unlike the rest of Konoha's forces, Jiraiya was allowed anywhere or at least able to get anywhere without being caught.

"Don't fail me Jiraiya," Sarutobi muttered as he stared out the window. "Bring back Naruto Uzumaki…"

* * *

><p>No fights just reasons are below, but don't worry a fight is coming up.<p>

Zabuza didn't want to have to focus on defending Naruto and after having Naruto's Jinchuuriki status confirmed wasn't allowing such a useful tool to be taken from him.

Orochimaru was worried that Konoha's presence meant someone had discovered his base. His main concern was ensuring his research and plans involving his immortality were kept out of the leaf's hands.

The Konoha search party was not built to fight the traitor Sannin, merely to be able to distract him in order to take Naruto from him. They put the mission ahead of attacking Orochimaru although in the end the slight delay caused by them running into Orochimaru meant Zabuza was out of Konoha's military zone and the Sandaime is not in a hurry to ignite the next Ninja World War. He has faith that Jiraiya will succeed without drawing attention to him.

Naruto's almost supernatural luck allowed him to cook a good meal despite having no idea what he was doing. His luck will help him repeatedly in this story. I think that covers all the things I wanted to say.

**Next Chapter**

** Prologue the Third: Be sincere, it confuses demons**


	3. Prologue 3: Sincerity confuses Demons

Naruto: Dark Beginnings

A/N: Not much to say here. I will be having several jumps in time over the next couple of chapters as the story approaches the beginning of Cannon and the story really starts. This is really just a bit of filler so I apologise in advance. This version of Naruto is still naïve. Sarutobi and Jiraiya helped him study for the test, but he is still a young child, slightly smarter than Canon Naruto but only just. His views on adult life are what he has patched together from the stories Jiraiya and Sarutobi have told him.

Like the first version Naruto will have no shortage of admirers but they won't appear until a fair bit later into the story. I am also accepting OC submissions for a mercenary company. See my profile for more details.

I'm not that happy with this chapter as... well nothing really happens. Soon the actual story will be get going and things will happen! I promise. That and I didn't do a read through before uploading it so PM me if there are any errors.

The Prologue is actually looking to be the first arc of the story as opposed to being an actual prologue. The next chapter should be the last one before the first time jump.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue the Third, Be Sincere, it confuses demons.<strong>_

_Somewhere is Grass Country _

Zabuza and Haku stared at the young blonde boy who staring into space. They had spent the night at an Inn located on the border of a small trading village, after making sure they had lost any pursuers by crossing rivers and covering their scent with several tricks that Zabuza had picked up in his long career of staying alive. They had spent a suprising peaceful night resting and as they had begun to travel to one of Zabuza's safe points, they realised the boy was not all there. Sure he answered their questions and still occasionally forgot to add –sama to Zabuza's name, but there was just a strange aura surrounding the boy.

"Brat," Zabuza growled.

"Yes," Naruto turned to face the man, "Zabuza-sama?" He added as an afterthought.

"What's with you?" He grunted.

"I don't understand," Naruto tilted his head.

"You've been acting all distant," Zabuza sighed heavily. "What's eating you up?"

"… I hold the Kyuubi," Naruto whispered, "The people of Konoha… I understand why they hated me."

"And?" Zabuza tilted his head. "Half the world hates me and I'm pretty sure they have valid reasons. Still you don't see me all mopey about it."

"But why was I chosen?" Naruto looked at the eyebrow-less man.

"Hell if I know," Zabuza shrugged. "I mean… well it could be… No I'm just seeing things," Zabuza waved it off.

"Tell me!" Naruto pleaded.

"It's probably just my eyesight playing up," Zabuza muttered aloud. "I mean he had no kids right? But if he did…" Zabuza looked at Naruto. "If he did then I have control over the descendant of the world's deadliest ninja…"

"Zabuza-sama?" Haku cleared her throat, "You are speaking aloud you realise?"

"Yeah," Zabuza grunted. "Kid, odds are you were the only baby available at that time. Usually a Bijuu has to be placed in a new born child in order for the vessel to survive. Odds are you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I see…" Naruto looked at the floor, "So my parents didn't care that their son was being sacrificed for the village."

"In Kami's name I swear if you don't stop whining I'll rip your arms off and beat you with them." Zabuza grunted. "Now are you going to continue to whine like a little bitch and get left behind, or are you going to shut up follow me and get stronger? It's your call."

"You'll still train me?" Naruto looked confused. "But… I hold a demon."

"And?" Zabuza crossed his arms. "I'm called the demon of the mist. Haku here was feared as a monster just because she was born with special powers. You think I care that you have a little fox stuffed in your stomach? To hell with that, if anything it makes me regret dragging you with me a little less." Zabuza shot a look at the blonde boy. "Besides you're not the demon just a scrawny little boy that has the fortune to be able to call upon it. After all the Kyuubi probably is the reason you survived having your neck sliced open."

"Really?" Naruto clenched his fists at the reminder of how helpless he had been. "I see… the Kyuubi saved me."

"Yeah so you'd better be grateful for its help." Zabuza hit Naruto round the back of the head. "Now get moving. I want us to be at the safe point by the end of the day."

"Yes Zabuza-sama!" Naruto grinned as the rag-tag group continued travelling through grass country. The local scenery wasn't much different from Konoha, a lot of trees followed by vast plains of green. The occasional small farm was visible and even rarer was the small collections of houses that made up the villages of Grass Country.

As the trio reached the top of a particularly steep hill, Zabuza paused slightly to admire the view. Their viewpoint allowed them to see several miles away. The landscape was green with a single city standing proud, like a stone bastion of civilisation in the middle of nowhere.

"That's where we are headed." Zabuza declared. "The City of Lost Innocence or something," He started walking down the hill. "Stupid name if you ask me. Apparently it is named after a local fairy-tale or something. Not a good name for a city but the locals seems to like it. I was disappointed when I first entered. Despite the name there isn't a brothel in the whole place."

The two younger members of the squad followed in Zabuza's wake as he complained about everything that the city had to offer.

"Haku-sama?" Naruto turned to the girl.

"Just Haku," Haku smiled, "What is it Naruto-san?"

"I was wondering… what's a brothel?"

"Er…" Haku turned to Zabuza who was staring at the boy with disbelief. "Well… do you know the birds and bees?"

"Er yeah," Naruto scowled. "Birds are flying animals and a bee is an insect thing that stings you."

"No… well okay that is right but what I am trying to say is… do you know where babies come from?" Haku tried again.

"This is about sex isn't it," Naruto sighed.

"So you know what it is?" Haku breathed a sigh of relief.

"No idea," Naruto shrugged. "The strange white haired guy who sometimes visited me used to tell me it was one of the best things about being an adult."

"Well you see…" Haku glanced at Zabuza, "Maybe Zabuza-sama would be the best to explain this…"

"Sod that," Zabuza grunted, picking the boy up by the scruff of his waterproofs, "I'll just show him first hand. We'll take him a brothel and have one of the girls explain things to him."

"Is that really wise?" Haku sighed, "He is a young boy."

"Which is precisely why he needs to know these things," Zabuza growled. "I can't have him losing control of his hormones. How am I supposed to kill the Mizukage when one of my weapons can only think of sex and ends up having sex and knocking up my other weapon? "

"Me and Naruto?" Haku turned crimson, "T.t.'s stupid!"

"So Haku-san wouldn't have sex with me?" Naruto titled his head, which looked comically cute considering the young boy was being held up in the hair by the waterproof coat he was wearing.

"No!" Haku was now practically glowing, "It wouldn't be right. You are too young… so am I for that."

"So sex is something you can only do when you are… how old?" Naruto asked.

"When you are an adult," Haku told him.

"Which is?" Naruto asked.

"When you take your first kill," Zabuza responded.

"Haku-san hasn't killed anyone yet?" Naruto blinked.

"Not intentionally," Haku tried not to think about when she had accidentally used her powers when her father had killed her mother.

"So in that sense, no she isn't an adult," Zabuza admitted as he dropped the blonde boy, "Now shut up and stay quiet…"

The trio approached the main gate, a large stone construction that looked like it could withstand any amount of Jutsu and still remain intact. There was a small queue leading up to a small door set into the much large gate. Two men wearing leather armour and carrying swords were stood either side of the door. A much grander dressed man was sat at table in front of them.

"What's he doing?" Naruto whispered.

"Basically he is recording who is going in and out," Haku responded.

"I see," Naruto nodded.

"Okay then Hana; keep your little brother Ryusuke close." Zabuza ordered Haku.

"Understood Tou-sama," Haku bowed leaving a confused looking Naruto as the trio approached the desk.

"Names," The well-dressed man was considerably overweight; each pudgy finger had two jewelled rings on it and as the man talked several chins wobbled.

"Kinta, this is my daughter Hana and my son Ryusuke."

"Ah Kinta-san," The rich man nodded, "I wasn't aware you had a son."

"Turns out a bar maiden I once had a meeting with received an unintentional present," Zabuza shrugged.

"Ah see," The man smiled, "Ah the life of a bounty hunter must be one filled with such sights and experiences. Very well I hope you enjoy your stay. I am afraid that there is a bit of unrest at the moment, apparently there are spies in our fair city and the Royal Guard are rooting them out. Be careful. "

"I'll try," Zabuza responded before walking through the door, Naruto and Haku close behind him.

_City of Lost Innocence. _

"I'm suing." Jiraiya grumbled as he nursed a drink.

"Why is that old friend?" The barkeeper walked over with a smile.

"This city is false advertising," He responded, earning a lyrical laugh from the barkeeper.

The bar in which the Sannin found himself was well lit and had a family atmosphere, as did all the other establishments he had visited. The barkeeper looked like a waiter and had short blonde hair and he spoke like a well-educated gentlemen. In the places Jiraiya usually found himself that kind of person would quickly find themselves dead in a gutter somewhere. There was no red light district, not even an adult store. This place was boring, but it was also where the reports suggested that the cloaked and masked figures who had taken Naruto had headed this way.

Jiraiya watched as a young couple left the inn. He allowed himself a smile at the bittersweet memories of his own youth. He found himself wishing he could go back in time and change things but quickly dismissed those thoughts. He was a ninja and he lived in the here and now. Wishing never changed anything. With a sigh Jiraiya paid the barkeeper. It looked like his contact wasn't making this meeting. This bore investigation.

"Thank you kindly," The barkeeper smiled as Jiraiya walked away.

As he left the bar Jiraiya found himself walking along a stone-paved street that was lit by the midday sun. Everything was made out of stone in here; even the trees were actually just carved stones. Kind of ironic coming from one of the major cities in the land of grass but still, this place was full of irony. He stood aside as two young children ran by him happily playing tag. Everyone here was so young although Jiraiya knew why that was.

In order to stay in competition with the five great nations, the Land of Grass had a mandatory conscription policy. Once a man reached a set age he was tested. Those who were sneaky were sent to the Hidden Village. Those who showed great self-control were sent to the monks. Those who had great discipline and pride were sent to the samurai and everyone else was put to work in industry or placed in the reserve militia. The same applied to women, although their career options were limited to Kunoichi, medic or reserve militia.

It amused Jiraiya somewhat that the land of grass thought this allowed them to be viewed as too strong to risk waging war with. If Konoha truly wanted to, they could easily destroy the land of Grass without the need to involve the Fire Daimyo's armies. Any of the great Hidden Villages could. But it seemed to help the citizens of Grass sleep at night so who was he to shatter their hopes.

"Excuse me sir," a high pitched voice caused Jiraiya to stop and turn.

"Can I help you?" The Sannin asked.

"I'm afraid I need to see your ID papers." The guard looked no older than twelve years old. Judging by the armour that was draped over him the boy must have come from a wealthy family. Not even nobles were exempt from the conscription laws, although the boy looked a fair bit younger than the age of conscription, which was 18 if Jiraiya remember rightly.

"Here you go," Jiraiya pulled out the fake papers identifying him as a travelling merchant.

"I am afraid I have to place you under arrest." The boy pointed the spear he was carrying at Jiraiya.

"Oh and why is that?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"All outsiders are to be placed under arrest," The young boy, emboldened by Jiraiya's lack of resistance advanced. A small crowd of people stopped what they were doing and wandered over to see what was happening.

"I am a merchant as acknowledged by the trader union, my travelling rights have been recognised by the Five Great Nations," Jiraiya stated calmly. "I know you are just doing your job but in doing so you are risking war the entirety of the Five Great Nations."

"Grass doesn't acknowledge the governing rules of the Five Nations." The boy took up a fighting stance. "Surrender or be killed."

"Seriously… this is seriously happening?" Jiraiya scoffed. "I have an important business meeting to attend, I can't leave just now."

"Then I will have to kill you," The boy lunged clumsily with the spear, which Jiraiya easily dodged. The small group that had gathered to see what was happening quickly decided they didn't want to be around.

"Listen kid," Jiraiya crossed his arms. "You do not want to continue down this path. I am being fairly lenient but if you don't back off I will be forced to defend myself."

"Halt! Ichiro what is going on here?" There was the sound of hurried footsteps and plate armour.

Jiraiya turned and saw that a small group of six guards had shown up. They were wearing chain vests with plates bearing the emblem of Grass. They carried short swords and small shields strapped to their arms. Their faces were covered by chain masks, with the exception of the one who called out. He had a scarred face and seemed to be trying to grow a beard with limited success. _'The Royal Guard? What the hell is going on here?' _

"Captain!" The youth pointing the spear at Jiraiya gave a quick salute. "I apprehended this outsider and he is resisting arrest."

"I am a merchant," Jiraiya proclaimed. "I have the travelling rights promised to me by the Five Great Nations."

"I see," The captain spoke slowly and eyed Jiraiya. "Can I ask you to leave peacefully?"

"May I ask why?" Jiraiya responded.

"I don't make the rules," The captain shrugged.

"I am afraid that I cannot comply with your request." Jiraiya scowled. "I have to meet up with someone here; they are holding a family member ransom and will kill her if I don't show."

"I am sorry but our orders are absolute." The captain sighed heavily.

"Can't you just let me meet this person? I will leave straight away."

"No. Just surrender peacefully." The captain responded.

"Very well," Jiraiya allowed the five members accompanying the captain to surround him. He waited until they tried to wrap his hands and delivered a quick punch to the face of the nearest guard, resulting in a satisfying crunch as the chakra enhanced punched crushed the guard's nose even through his chainmail mask.

As the other guards reached for their swords Jiraiya bolted forward, trampling the fallen guard and running away. He lost the heavily armoured soldiers easily. _'Why the hell are the elite soldiers of Grass here? If I kill one of them it will be quite clear I am not a simple merchant. Something major is going on here…' _

'_Kinta's' House, City of Lost Innocence _

"Brat," Zabuza stared at Naruto from his seat on the couch. The house was a simple two floor affair with a master bedroom and a guest's room. There was a small kitchen in which Haku was stood with a determined expression. "It's time I see just what you can do."

"Alright," Naruto nodded.

"I am going to deal a severe wound to you. I want you to survive." Zabuza stated simply.

"Er… why?" Naruto asked.

"Simple, I want to see how good your regeneration is." Zabuza smirked beneath his bindings.

"With all due respect," The young Naruto backed away nervously, "I don't think that this is a good idea."

"Don't worry," Zabuza eye-smiled evilly, "I know what I'm doing," He turned to Haku who was staring in horror at the blackened mess which was her attempt at cooking. "Haku here will treat any wounds you get."

"Well… if you are sure," Naruto scowled.

"I need to know your limits in order to train you effectively," Zabuza grunted _'Besides I need to vent my anger and you are the cause of it. After all I have a feeling that snake isn't just going to let me keep the brat for long…' _

"Right," Naruto seemed more confident, "After all I survived having my neck slit open right?"

"Yeah," Zabuza slammed his foot down on one of the stone blocks making up the floor. It glowed slightly before a small section of the floor turned into stairs. "Let's take our training somewhere safer."

"Right," Naruto followed the man, quickly followed by Haku who had finished destroying the evidence of her failed attempt at cooking (not that there was much evidence to begin with).

Underneath the house was a large basement, it looked at least 100 metres long and wide, which was considerably large than the small house they had recently been in.

"Right then," Zabuza waited for the stairs to rise and seal off the room before lighting several torches. "The air flow in here isn't brilliant but we should be fine for about ten hours. Let's see how good your regeneration is."

Before Naruto could open his mouth to speak he found himself impaled on Zabuza's sword. The missing Nin kicked him across the room where he hit a wall and fell down, consciousness rapidly fading. His vision seemed to lose its colour and there was the sound of rushing air and suddenly Naruto found himself landing in a sewer.

"What the?" Naruto rolled quickly to his feet and glanced around.

"**Look who decided to grace me with his presence," **A powerful voice that caused every fibre in Naruto's being to switch from fight to flight instinct boomed from the shadows.

"Who… who are you?" Naruto called out.

"**Guess," **The voice responded mockingly.

"The Kyuubi?" Naruto squinted in the distance and noticed a large cage. As he approached it he realised it appeared to be empty. He got closer to the bars before his instincts told him to leap backwards.

"**Damn… missed. You are lucky this seal separates us." **The Kyuubi withdrew its claw back into the cage and sauntered into view, looking down at the young boy as if he was nothing more than waste.

Naruto took a deep breath and got to his knees. "Thank you for saving my life."

"…**What?" **The Kyuubi was momentarily taken aback. "**I just tried to kill you." **

"When my throat was slit, you saved my life," Naruto looked up, "Thank you."

"… **You're welcome?" **The Kyuubi responded. "**I am also saving you now, for what it's worth. You are blessed with luck it would seem. If he had struck just a millimetre to the right he would have damaged the seal and robbed me of the ability to heal you." **

"The sword wound," Naruto placed his hand over his stomach.

"**That brainless monkey does not understand the forces he is playing with," **The Kyuubi let out a growl, "**You are not immortal… not yet anyway. Another attack like that will kill you until you become better at stealing my power." **

"What do you mean not yet?" Naruto looked up to the beast.

"… **I have no intention of telling you anything," **The Kyuubi responded.

Naruto took a breath to calm himself before he spoke, "I have a favour to ask," Naruto prostrated himself before the Kyuubi.

"… **You know your place at least," **The Kyuubi sat down and tilted its head, "**I will listen to your request." **

"Please lend me your strength," Naruto kept his forehead pressed against the water.

"… **The seal allows you to take a small part of my chakra by force. I see no reason why you feel the need to ask me for what you can just take." **The Kyuubi responded before giving a loud yawn, "**This conversation tires me. Begone from here." **The Kyuubi watched as Naruto faded away. "**Asking for my power? Mito refused my power and Kushina only demanded it when she had no alternative. But this Uzumaki **_**asked **_**me. Interesting." **The Kyuubi chuckled before settling down and closing its eyes.

Naruto groaned as he saw a worried looking Haku and unimpressed looking Zabuza stood over him. He was laid on the couch without his shirt on. There was a scar across his stomach where the sword had impaled him.

"So you survived. It was a close thing though," Zabuza stroked the bindings over his chin, "I guess you can only pull that off once every so often and it knocks you out when you try. But there is no doubt it is the Kyuubi's chakra at work." Zabuza was immensely pleased by this.

"Can you stand?" Haku reached out and helped Naruto to his feet.

"Yeah…" He rubbed his stomach. "Oh no… my clothes! They were all I had and now they'll have a hole in them."

"You are actually mourning that orange monstrosity?" Zabuza rolled his eyes. "I can't have one of my tools dressed like that."

"Tools?" Naruto scowled.

"So long as I feed and train you, your life is mine to control. Got it?" Zabuza scowled.

"Yes," Naruto bowed his head, "Zabuza-sama."

"Good," Zabuza threw a small paper bag at the boy. "This contains your new outfit. It is all you will ever wear when you are with me, at least until I have confidence in your abilities."

Naruto opened the bag. There was a grey flak jacket and dull metal bracers and shin guards. There was also a dark grey bandana and white and grey camouflage cargo pants. A simple black vest top was also present. Naruto tried to ignore the stains of blood on them. "Thank you Zabuza-sama."

"Well put them on then," Zabuza growled.

"But… Haku's here." Naruto pointed out.

"Are you questioning an order?" Zabuza growled. Haku started to leave before Zabuza stopped her. "You two will eventually be going on missions together. It is better you two get used to each other now. Be glad I'm not making you strip too."

"No Zabuza-sama," Naruto climbed off of the coach and began to undress, he felt his cheeks burning. He stripped down to a pair of boxers before getting dressed again. With some assistance from Haku he donned the bandana, covering his blonde hair.

"Well at least you look like a ninja," Zabuza grunted approvingly.

"Thank you," Naruto grinned uneasily.

"Tomorrow we start your intense training." Zabuza looked thoughtful, "Seeing as you are a Jinchuuriki I am going to assume you can take a fair bit of punishment. You will spar with Haku first then we will work on your taijutsu. Then I'll have a look at your Ninjutsu, and then Haku will teach you basic first aid. Then you will cook a meal. Then you will spar with Haku again and then I'll teach you something and then you will cook up another meal. Then you and Haku will sleep while I go and collect some bounties as Kinta."

"Kinta?" Naruto scowled.

"It's my cover here," Zabuza shrugged. "Haku is my daughter Hana and you are my son, Ryusuke. Got it?"

"Yes Zabuza-sama," Naruto bowed his head.

"Good," Zabuza glanced out of the window. "It's getting late so for now you can just cook us a meal. The ingredients are in the kitchen."

"Right," Naruto followed Zabuza's pointing finger and grabbed several ingredients at random.

Haku shook her head as she watched the boy. He clearly had no idea what he was doing.

Half an hour later Naruto presented two large bowls with various meats covered with a strange looking sauce.

"It smells alright…" Zabuza scowled and took a bite.

"I'm sure the first time was a fluke," Haku thought allowed and took a small nibble.

"…" Zabuza was actually crying. "This is amazing…"

Haku was also crying for a different reason, "It's not fair, I try hard to be able to cook and Naruto-san can simply through random ingredients together and make something this good…"

"Kid," Zabuza turned to the boy. "You have a gift and as my tool you will use this gift only for my benefit, you here?"

"Er…" Naruto turned to Haku.

"He means you will only cook meals for us unless he tells you otherwise," A dejected Haku responded. Long had she harboured a dream, a dream of making a meal for Zabuza-sama like a good daughter for a loving father. Okay maybe they weren't related and Zabuza viewed her as a tool but she still viewed him as a father figure. But fate had cursed her. Even if she followed the instructions to the letter, her cooking was simply inedible.

"Er… sure?" Naruto shrugged before eating his smaller serving. _'These two are weird… but in a good way.' _

_Hokage's Tower, Konoha _

"I see," Sarutobi massaged his forehead in a vain attempt to ease his headache. "Do you know why?"

"No…" Jiraiya scowled. "By the time I had got to my contacts house it had been burnt to the ground. The whole city is in uproar. The leader of the village is apparently paranoid as hell. He is torturing innocents left, right and centre. Everyone who is not born in the city is accused of being a spy."

"So if Naruto is there…" Sarutobi sighed sadly, "Odds are that he is in grave danger."

"Yes," Jiraiya nodded, "I would have continued my search but I fear I would have to engage them to find anything useful and I would probably end up revealing my real identity."

"I see…" Sarutobi looked thoughtful, "I will inform the council of this. Let us see what they think we should do."

"Danzo will want to use force," Jiraiya stated.

"I know but sometimes force is the only acceptable option," Sarutobi stood up; his face was not that of a soft old man. "If Grass refuse to let Konoha save one of their own… we may have to remind them why we are viewed as the strongest and they aren't."

"Wow," Jiraiya chuckled, "Is the professor back in the house?"

"Naruto has had enough hardships for one life don't you think." Sarutobi smiled, "Besides we have reports of Grass patrols consistently encroaching on our territory. Wars have started over less. Besides I doubt it will actually come to that."

Jiraiya nodded. Wars only occurred between the great Nations. The lesser Nations usually just had their leaders removed. It wasn't as if they had any ninja that could protect the leaders from an elite ANBU squad and the next leader would be far more cautious of receiving a similar fate.

_City of Innocence, City Hall _

"So are we agreed," A pale looking old man sat at a large table in an impressive stone room similar to the Hokage's council chamber. There was only one other inhabitant of the room.

"Yes," Orochimaru smiled evilly. "Get me this boy and I will protect you against Konoha."

The old man nodded furiously. "My guards have already reported seeing him. He will be in your position shortly. His father is only a bounty hunter, no match for my royal guard."

"Good," Orochimaru vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Evil leaf ninja," The old man muttered feverishly. "They are everywhere… maybe even here!" He threw one of his rings on the floor and stamped on it. "You won't get me that easily! I'm one step ahead… they'll never get me…" He got up and walked out of the room, sticking to the shadows and muttering furiously.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap people.<p> 


	4. Prologue 4: Making Friends Is Easy

Naruto: Dark Beginnings

A/N: Thanks to ZGMF Naruto for providing me with copies of the original story and even correcting some of the grammar on them. For those of you who haven't read the original and want to, it is uploaded and the first few chapters have been reformatted to be easier to read. Eventually all of the chapters will be formatted but for the time being I am focusing more on this re-written version. The basic plot is the same between both stories but as there were quite a few chapters that I wanted to re-do, I figured I might as well continue re-writing the whole story.

The original is slightly darker and more of harem fic than this (Naruto will not be that interested in romance, the girls still will be though. Kind of like Tenchi Muyo if you ever watched that except Naruto recognises the girl's affections at points). Also Naruto will not get all the random power ups I bestowed on him. He will still be strong but will obtain his strength differently.

Seeing as the Kyuubi is the only Kyuubi, it technically is genderless as there is no male or female counterpart and the Kyuubi can choose whether to appear male or female. However for some reason I automatically type 'he' and 'his' etc. when referring to the Kyuubi so just go with the flow. If it is really a big issue for anyone out there I will change it later. I think that's it so on with the show!

Disclaimer: This one does not own the right to Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue the Fourth, Making Friends Is Easy<br>**

_City of Lost Innocence, approximately 1.00 am_

Jiraiya scowled as he crept through the now abandoned streets of the city sticking to the shadows. The city was not well lit although there were periodic guard patrols, all armed with torches. They were also equipped with heavy armour, a sign that the higher ups noticed the increased tension. The city was gradually getting worse as more innocent were dragged off and more terrorist cells started to form, In all honesty there where probably very few traitors to the grass here, but the mayor was managing to mass produce them. Usually Jiraiya would have been happy to let the whole city burst into a revolution and go crazy, but Naruto was supposed to be here and Jiraiya wasn't about to let his Godson die that easily.

'_There goes another patrol,' _Jiraiya thought as he clung to the shadows. A small group of three guards, one of which wearing the armour of the royal guard, walked down the street. The smallest guard was holding the flaming torch and peering into the darkness. _'Idiots, don't they realise that the torch has killed their night vision. All they can see it was the torch is showing them.' _

The patrol passed him by without noticing him and continued down the street with Jiraiya watching them. After they walked out of sight, Jiraiya continued his stealthy trek towards the mayor's house. If the mayor had an accident the oppressed people wouldn't ask who did it. In fact most of the city was of the opinion that the man was overdue for a visit from the Shinigami.

As he got closer to the Mayor's house he crouched behind a stone shrubbery and sighed inwardly.

The Mayor's house was in the middle of a large courtyard that was positively packed with guards and the only area in the entire city to be fully laminated, even at this late time. From his hiding place he could count at least five hundred soldiers stood around the building. Maybe seventy of them were wearing the elite armour of the Royal Guard. While they were not much of a threat, especially if he summoned 'Bunta, Jiraiya was not keen to engage the enemy just yet. An ancient instinct was sounding like an alarm bell in his head. Something bad was going to happen.

After trying to figure out a way to get by them, Jiraiya opted for the old fashioned hiding in a toad method. Making sure he was out of sight he summoned the small toad and climbed inside, giving the toad strict instructions on where to go.

No sooner had the toad swallowed the Sannin than it started hopping towards the courtyard, sticking to shadows as much as possible. Fortunately the guards were all on the lookout for Ninja falling from the sky, or at least it appeared that way with the amount of time they all spent staring at the sky in fear. Making its way across the stones the toad quickly made it to a small pond in the courtyard in which in jumped into and swam around in.

"You hear something?" A guard looked around suspiciously.

"Was probably one of the carp in the pond," Another guard responded automatically.

"What if it was a Ninja?" The first guard looked around edgily.

"Oh yeah," The other guard shot him a look, "Beware ninja fish are attacking." He shook his head, "Get a hold of yourself man, Ninja are people like you and me that are just very good at sneaking. They are not wizards."

"You're right," The other guard calmed slightly.

After realising the guards were not coming to investigate, the small toad quickly swam along the small pond until he found a small grate that lead to the Mayor's private sewers and quickly entered them before spitting Jiraiya back out and dispelling.

Jiraiya took in his surroundings. The area was dark, which was to be expected, but smelt far too clean to be a sewer. He channelled chakra to his eyes to improve his vision and blinked in surprise. He was in some sort of underground bunker. The water from the pond outside was flowing down some sort of water feature and there were several chairs and tables, all in good condition. There were a few locked chests which Jiraiya easily picked, revealing a cache of long life foods.

"Someone's planning ahead," Jiraiya muttered to himself before closing the chests. The room was a plane stone affair, much like the rest of the city. There was a large heavily bolted door with several locks and bolts, all on this side of the door. It was clearly built to keep the inhabitant of this room separated from the world until said inhabitant decided to leave. He cautiously pushed the door open, surprised by how quietly the heavy stone door seemed to glide open. After peering outside, he realised he was probably in a sub level of the Mayor's house. The stone walls were decorated with rich tapestries and the floor had a patterned red carpet along it.

With a shrug, Jiraiya continued onwards.

'_Kinta's House' _

Haku sighed as she cleared up the broken plates in the training area. They had been in the City of Lost Innocence for a week now and Naruto was slowly but surely getting better but all was not good. Naruto and Zabuza were at each other's throats a lot since the stabbing incident as Zabuza liked to remind him how helpless he had been and Naruto liked to point out that it was Zabuza's failure as a teacher and now it had escalated since Zabuza had admitted that he was not entirely bothered if Naruto had survived the 'test' of his regenerative skills.

"You really mean that don't you?" Naruto growled.

Zabuza nodded as the young blonde boy glared at him. "If you couldn't survive that then you were clearly too weak to be of use to me. If you had dodged or something that would have been better but you let it hit you. If you died it would have been your own fault."

"How about it being your fault for not training me to dodge in the first place?"

"Nope," Zabuza shrugged. "Sure you may be useful, but if you can't survive an attack like that by instinct or raw power then I have no need for you and no desire to train you."

"So you would have let me die," Naruto was pissed at this revelation.

"Yeah," Zabuza tilted his head, "What part of Demon of the Mist aren't you getting? Besides you proved you are useful to me. I will actually care about your life from now on... Maybe."

"It is just how he is," Haku smiled weakly trying to defuse the situation with no success.

Naruto felt a sudden burning feeling flowing through him, an irrepressible urge to shut that eyebrow-less freak up. He let out a growl and charged at Zabuza, who raised an eyebrow and easily caught the boy's fist but quickly regretted it; the burning red chakra that was slowly starting to surround the boy was apparently corrosive to the touch.

"Interesting," Zabuza grinned under his bindings_ 'So they boy can be aggressive… Very good_' he thought before yelling out, "So you can use that power on your own. Good, let's test it out!" He drew his sword and leapt backwards as the boy gave a feral growl and charged again.

He moved faster than Zabuza was expecting, seeming to sudden appear in the bandaged nin's face and punched him hard. Zabuza skidded back before rubbing his injured jaw.

"That actually hurt you little brat," Zabuza leapt up as Naruto pounced again, narrowly evading the enraged Jinchuuriki's attack and countering with a blow from the blunt end of his sword sending the boy skidding backwards. "Get up boy; we both know you aren't done yet."

A feral roar was his response as the boy staggered to his feet and charged the missing nin, once again seeming to teleport but this time Zabuza was ready and side-stepped his attack, delivering a fierce kick to the boys ribs who yelled out in pain before lashing out blindly at Zabuza, catching the missing nin by surprise and sending him flying backwards into the wall which he hit with some speed.

There was silence for a while as the dust from Zabuza's collision blocked Naruto's sight, his rage addled mind trying to sense where Zabuza had got to when suddenly a voice in the back of his head forced him to duck as Zabuza's blow passed where his neck had been but moments before.

"Good!" Zabuza's voice seemed to come from everywhere. "You are learning it seems."

'_I can't see him,' _Naruto thought, slowly calming down and assessing the situation. _'I can't sense him… I am entirely at his mercy.' _The boy sighed and allowed the red aura to fade away at the same time Zabuza used his sword to blow away the dust that had gathered. Of the two Zabuza looked worse for wear, although Haku knew that the man was fine.

"Not a bad hit boy," Zabuza planted the sword in the ground. "Feel better now?"

"A bit," Naruto admitted, "If I hadn't have ducked… you'd have killed me right?"

"Yeah," Zabuza nodded. "This life you have chosen isn't easy. To be honest dying in training is probably the best way to die compared to what your enemies will probably do to you. Besides there is nothing like a fight to the death to bring out your full potential."

"Cruel to be kind huh?" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Your attacks were predictable at the start; I'm guessing you were in some sort of berserker rage. However you gained control and surprised me… I don't think anyone has managed to do that for a while. Guess I underestimated the boost the Kyuubi gives you. I would advise you get on good terms with your demon. It might help you use its power." Zabuza waved away Haku who stepped towards him with some bandages. "The kid needs medical assistance more than me."

"But I can regenerate," Naruto remarked as the man left the training area.

"I think… you may have impressed him." Haku chuckled. "You landed a good solid blow on him and took a fair few."

"So he'll cut me some slack?" Naruto asked.

"Quite the opposite. Now he knows you have potential he will do everything in his power to allow you to fully utilise it." Haku giggled slightly at the boy's face plant.

"He really gets under my skin," Naruto growled from the floor.

"I know he cares," Haku smiled softly, "And he didn't want you to die. After he threw his sword his first words were 'Oops. I forgot we hadn't actually trained him at all yet.' And he quickly raced you upstairs and got some medical supplies. You need to understand Zabuza-sama is excited. You could help him fulfil his dream, his goal in life." She turned to the young boy. "Zabuza has a noble goal to avenge his fallen comrades and overthrow a corrupt leader."

"So… he's like an anti-hero," Naruto commented. "Does the right things but comes across as a villain?"

"You could say that," Haku nodded.

"I see," Naruto smiled, "Well every anti-hero needs a hero." Naruto punched the air. "And I just so happen to be a hero."

Haku merely laughed at the young boy, "Maybe in a few years you will have the strength to back up that claim. But for what it's worth," Haku patted the smaller boy on the head, "You looked pretty cool using that red chakra. How'd you do it?"

"Er… I don't know," Naruto admitted. "I suppose I could try and ask the Kyuubi but I don't know how. Last time I had to nearly die…"

"Maybe if I put you in a catatonic state…" Haku mused.

"Er… do what?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Do this," In the blink of an eye, Haku pierced Naruto's throat in several positions and the boy slumped over. Haku picked him up and smiled at his sleeping face. "You know you are actually kind of cute." She muttered before carrying him upstairs.

_The Sewers of the Kyuubi _

"**Welcome to my humble abode," **The deep mocking voice called out. "**Nice to see you, please take a seat." **

"Kyuubi…" Naruto wandered up to the cage, making sure to stay out of claw rage. "Did you give me some of your chakra?"

"**Well you did ask me to," **Kyuubi tilted his head with a mocking smile, **"Did you expect it just to give you energy. My Chakra is far more… influencing that normal chakra. Normal chakra is shaped by the human. My chakra is both shaped by the user and shapes the user. Besides that ape was annoying me with his conduct." **_**'At least when I give it to you anyway… if you were to claim my chakra as your own it would be a completely different story'**_

"Thank you," Naruto bowed once again. "Your chakra actually helped me get a hit on the bastard."

"**Well aren't you polite," **Kyuubi narrowed his eyes and leaned forwards staring deep into Naruto's eyes, "**What are you playing at?" **

"How'd you mean?" Naruto didn't look away from the fox's glare.

"**What do you hope to achieve by being polite and nice to me?" **The fox growled.

"I don't know," Naruto shrugged. "I just figured it would be a better set up for the both of us if we actually got along."

Kyuubi didn't know what was worse. The idea of a human pretending to be friends in order to take his power or the fact that he knew without a doubt that Naruto wasn't pretending. He was radiating nothing but honesty. "**You are a strange boy." **The Kyuubi finally spoke and settled down, closing his eyes. "**Begone from here. I am tired of hearing your voice." **

"Well… I'll see you later," Naruto slowly faded away from the sewer.

There was nothing but silence form some time then the Kyuubi opened one eye and stared at the spot where Naruto had been. "**Naruto Uzumaki huh…" **The fox chuckled briefly, "**One last test to see if you truly mean what you say…" **The fox got up and turned away from the gate approaching the far wall which no-one could see. There was a complex seal in the shape of nine tails. The Kyuubi place on of his tails on the one of the seals and watched with disinterest as his tail was absorbed.

"What are you planning?"

The Kyuubi glanced to the blonde haired man who had appeared next to the array. "**Hmph, I should have known you would make an appearance at some point." **

"You didn't answer my question," The man crossed his arms.

"**What do you care? This was your seal design. You know what it does." **The fox pulled back the sad little stump that was all that remained of one of his nine tails and watched as one of the nine tails turned from red to bright blue.

"Which is why I am confused. Why would you willing give him one of your tails? You realise this way if he calls on your power you won't be able to influence him at all. It will be free of your taint as if he had wrestled the chakra from you himself."

"**The boy interests me." **The Kyuubi grinned. "**Besides I need to know what is more important to him. The power I hold or…" **The Kyuubi looked somewhat embarrassed, **"My companionship." **

"You wish to see if he truly wants you as a friend," The blonde man smirked. "Getting lonely are we?"

"**You are as irritating as ever," **The Kyuubi responded.

"Well one good turn deserves another," The blonde man clicked his fingers and the mindscape began to change until it looked like a castle dungeon. "An improvement over the sewer isn't it?"

"**I have a hay bed and don't have to listen to the annoying drips of water," **The Kyuubi turned to the blonde man, "**Why?" **

"Because the world will be a much better place if we can all get along," The blonde man faded away.

"**Tch," **The Kyuubi settled down on his new bed. "**Troublesome Yondaime. The boy will fail this test. I know it." **As he allowed sleep to claim him, the last thought that travelled through his mind was _'__**But for once I wouldn't mind being wrong'.**_

'_Kinta's' House _

Naruto woke suddenly when he was shaken by Haku, who placed a finger over his lips and beckoned him to follow her. They were in the main living room and Zabuza was peering outside, the moonlight the only source of illumination.

"Ready to move?" Zabuza whispered and Naruto nodded in reply, "Good."

"Why are you covered in blood?" Naruto whispered.

"We had late night visitors," Zabuza scowled, "The local Royal Guard were sent to kill me and capture you. We are no longer safe here. I want you and Haku to head to this location," Zabuza passed a small map to the girl. "I'll go and… express my annoyance to the mayor and meet you there. Go!"

Naruto and Haku left the house quickly and quietly, grabbing a backpack containing all of their belongings. The two stuck to the shadows and made their way to the main exit, where there was a small patrol of three guards stood with torches.

"Can we sneak by them?" Naruto whispered to Haku.

"I could… but I doubt you could," Haku smiled softly, "So I guess we've got to fight. Don't worry they are only civilians who have been given spears to play with. You can easily beat them."

"Right," Naruto took a deep breath and reached inside himself. He felt an unfamiliar source of energy and called upon it.

"Naruto?" Haku blinked as the boy gained a slight yellow glow. "What are you doing? Stop it!"

"What's that over there?" The guards started marching towards them.

"Naruto!" Haku hissed.

Naruto opened his eyes. He felt amazing. His body felt so light and he could see people without his eyes. He could sense three people approaching. Their hearts were beating fast and they were emitting an aura of fear. There was Haku in front of him, a caring aura tinged with worry. He could sense the people sleeping in their rooms. He opened his eyes and noticed his glowing aura.

"Stop there!" The guard yelled at the two ninja. "Hands up and surrender."

Naruto charged forwards and found himself almost teleporting into the middle of the guards. The first guard fell to a chop to the neck like Haku had shown him. He then grabbed the other two by their heads and smashed them together, knocking them out.

At least that is how it went in Naruto's head. But in Naruto's head he wasn't taking one thing into account. The yellow aura was the power of a single tail and Naruto was unconsciously channelling it into his muscles. The chop severed the man's spine and the two skulls were mashed together and crumbled like tin foil, leaving a horrified and bloodied Naruto. The yellow aura faded.

"What?" Naruto felt his panic rising. _'I… I just killed them all…'_

"Naruto," Haku walked up to the boy and hugged him. "It's alright. Let's get out of here."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded and was lead out by Haku. The two ran from the city and kept running until they got back to the large forest near the Konoha/ Grass border.

Haku checked to see if they were safe before finally stopping and sitting down on an over-turned tree. Naruto sat besides her staring off into space.

"… I killed them," Naruto muttered looking at his hands that were still covered in blood and brain matter. "I'm a monster…"

"Naruto," Haku grabbed his shoulder, "Do you feel bad about killing them?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded.

"Then you are not a monster," The girl ran a hand through his hair trying to calm him down. "That power is the power of a Jinchuuriki. You will learn how to control it better and then you can truly be the hero to stand beside Zabuza-sama. Maybe even the hero to save him from himself."

"Thanks Haku," Naruto smiled weakly as he wandered over to a small stream and washed his hands. "Can you… knock me out?" He turned to her.

"Why?" Haku frowned.

"I… want to ask the Kyuubi how to control the power better." Naruto admitted.

Haku sighed, "Well we are at the meeting point. You may feel a slight twinge."

_Fort Kyuubi Dungeons _

"…**You have returned then…" **The Kyuubi opened a sleepy eye at the boy.

"You don't sound so good," Naruto walked up to the cage. "Are you alright?"

"**I am fine," **The Kyuubi fanned his tails behind him and struggled to stand up.

"Your tail!" Naruto noted the small stub, "What happened?"

"**You took my power…" **The Kyuubi nodded to the glowing yellow orb that illuminated the cell. "**That is one tails worth of power you took from me." **

"I…" Naruto looked upset, "I didn't mean to! How do I give it back?"

"**Give it back…" **The Kyuubi dropped the sick act and stood up, "**You really would wouldn't you? If I was actually suffering you would have given me the power back." **

"Huh?" Naruto frowned, "What's going on?"

"**You have witnessed how strong you are with just a fraction of my power. Yet you would return it for my sake." **The Kyuubi shook its head, "**I will never understand you, Uzumaki Naruto." **

"That's the first time you've used my name," Naruto blinked. "Do you have a name?"

"**I am the Kyuubi no Youko,"** The Kyuubi stated.

"But that's not really a name is it?" Naruto pressed on, "I mean you are a nine-tailed demon fox. That would like me being called 'Blonde Haired Human'. It's a description of what you are. Not a name."

"**There is only one Kyuubi, so why is a name needed when the description suffices?" **The Kyuubi countered.

"Because friends call each other by their names," Naruto stated.

"**Again with the friends stuff." **Kyuubi chuckled, "**Begone you annoying little insect." **He turned his back on Naruto and walked away. "**I will let you keep that tail's worth of power. Once you master it I may even consider letting you have more." **

"Thank you very much," Naruto bowed deeply. "I will visit you again."

"**Just meditate and you can enter here, no need to risk brain damage getting yourself put into a coma every time you wish to speak." **The Kyuubi looked over its shoulder and watched Naruto fade away. "**And the Name is Kurama." **He turned away and walked towards the back of the cave.

"See you later Kurama," Naruto grinned as he waved at the giant fox before fully leaving the mind scape.

"I see someone made a friend!"

Kurama turned to face the annoying blonde man. "**Even in death you still annoy me." **

"It's 'cause I'm awesome." The blonde man proclaimed before fading away.

"**Tch," **The Kyuubi stared at the seal hidden at the back of his cell. **"I wonder if this is the boy you were talking about all those years ago when you created us Father…" **

_Mayor's Mansion _

The Mayor's meeting room was silent except for the sounds of something dripping and a strange gasping noise.

The pale old man gasped as he felt the last of his life blood spill onto the floor. "We… had a… deal…" He gasped out.

"A deal which was broken," Orochimaru stated. "I found this," he held up Naruto's orange jump suit that had the clear hole where he had been impaled, "In the possession of one of your royal guards. Clearly he thought it would be a good idea to kill the boy I wanted. Still I can use the blood on it to try and grow a clone, but I would have preferred the original. "Orochimaru pulled Kusanagi free of the man who fell to the floor dead. _'While this isn't a major setback it is an annoyance.' _The snake Sannin looked at the torn jumper. He had found it in the possession of a Zanbato wielding Royal Guard and the blade he carried matched the hole in the jacket almost perfectly. Clearly the old fool had learnt that Konoha wanted the boy and sought to deny them their prize.

Orochimaru left quickly, his new base in Lightning would be fully operational by now and he could get straight to work on cloning the blonde boy. Even if it didn't help him achieve immortality, having a Yondaime lookalike that he could use for stress relief would be useful.

Jiraiya entered the room just in time to see Orochimaru with the orange jumper.

"Orochimaru!" He yelled.

"Jiraiya?" Orochimaru scowled, "If you are here for the Kyuubi brat he is dead… the mayor over there ordered his death."

"Why would he do that?" Jiraiya's eyes narrowed.

"Oh I don't know," The snake shrugged, "He wasn't the sanest person alive."

"Hello Pot, I'm Kettle*," Jiraiya deadpanned.

"Haha," Orochimaru sighed. "How much does it hurt to know you failed your godson?"

"You bastard," Jiraiya's fists clenched.

"What if I could bring him back?" Orochimaru smiled.

"… What would the cost be?" Jiraiya's eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry I have no designs against Konoha just yet," The snake Sannin smiled. "But would it be worth you letting me go?"

"… Get out of here," Jiraiya snarled.

"If I succeed I will be sure to let you know, somehow." Orochimaru started to leave then paused. "Jiraiya…"

"What is it now?" Jiraiya growled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get there in time to save him," Orochimaru turned to face his once friend. "I never had any intention of killing the boy. Simply a few experiments to improve him."

"Just go," Jiraiya felt drained. The sad thing is Orochimaru was telling the truth. He would have probably performed some experiment that improved Naruto's abilities. At heart Orochimaru thought he was doing the world a favour by improving human kind. He was just unable to understand that sometimes the end didn't justify the means.

"I…" Orochimaru stopped as a third figure entered the room.

"You sent assassins after me you bastard!" Zabuza roared. Then he stopped and paused. "Er… wrong room?" He shut the door and ran as fast he could. Taking on two of the Sannin was not in his plans for the day.

"That was interesting," Orochimaru smirked. "Till we meet again Jiraiya." The snake left in a whirl of leaves allowing the orange jumpsuit to fall to the floor.

"Sarutobi is going to be pissed," Jiraiya picked up the jacket and noticed a small area around the hole had been cut away. "Orochimaru has a sample of Naruto's blood… does he intend to use _that _jutsu. Minato… Forgive me but I pray he succeeds…" Jiraiya vanished in a swirl of leaves, allowing a solitary tear to fall to the ground.

_Hokage Tower_

"I see," Sarutobi collapsed in his seat. "We failed him," He turned to look at Jiraiya, "We failed Minato."

"I know," Jiraiya hadn't revealed Orochimaru's presence to the old man, hoping that the snake succeeded in reviving Naruto. Sarutobi would have sent assassins to stop Orochimaru from succeeding claiming it would be a disgrace to Naruto's memory, but Jiraiya just didn't care. The blonde brat had grown on him to the point where Jiraiya seriously considered adopting. Tsunade was allowed to be selfish so why not him.

"I'll inform the council," Sarutobi looked older than Jiraiya had ever seen him.

"Right," Jiraiya nodded.

"Jiraiya," Sarutobi called out. "I want you ready to go to the Grass Village."

"Why?" Jiraiya frowned.

Sarutobi turned to face Jiraiya and his eyes were burning. "A ruler of Grass killed a Konoha citizen. They had best be reparations or we will take matters into our own hands."

"Yes sir," Jiraiya saluted Sarutobi for probably the first time in his ninja career.

"Get going," Sarutobi waved him away and tapped his fingers. "Get me Danzo before you leave," He called out to his pupil. In a matter of moments the one armed man wandered into the office.

"What is it Sarutobi-sama?" Danzo sat down.

"You have contacts with Orochimaru correct?" Sarutobi stared at the man.

"I may have units who know how to reach him," He said diplomatically.

"I want to arrange a meeting with him." Sarutobi looked out the window. "He was researching immortality… ways to beat death. I believe he may hold the key to bring Naruto back to life…"

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki died? Where is the Kyuubi then?" Danzo was alarmed.

"Dragged to the afterlife with Naruto." Sarutobi shrugged. "At least that's what I think the seal Minato devised does."

"I see," Danzo nodded. "I will have my agents try and arrange a meeting."

"Good," Sarutobi stood up, "I am entrusting this task to you. Orochimaru is not to know I am involved, neither is Jiraiya. Orochimaru would suspect a trap and Jiraiya would claim I am disgracing Naruto's memory."

"May I ask why you care so much about the boy?" Danzo offered.

"Have you ever heard of the Prophecies of the Sage?" Sarutobi responded.

"You think Naruto…"

"I know it," Sarutobi cut him off.

"For the leaf, I will not fail." Danzo bowed and took his leave.

"If you do," Sarutobi's voice called out, "We all will pay the price. Not just the leaf but the entire elemental nations."

* * *

><p>And that is the end of the prologue arc: P<br>I am half and half whether to show time jumps involving Naruto's training or just jump straight to the actual story start. Drop a review to let me know what you want. Also don't forget that if you want to submit an OC for the mercenary company in this story to check my profile for details. I have some information up on the company but I am trying to keep it spoiler free for the moment.

In the (paraphrased) words of Toby Turner

'Bless your face and if you sneezed while reading this story, bless you."


	5. Prologue 5: The indestructible Loli

Naruto: Dark Beginnings

A/N: Wow… I am feeling the love. Thanks to all you guys who have been sending in reviews and OCs. There are quite a few although I can't help but wonder why Iwa is suddenly a popular place to be born in. If you left an OC there will be a couple of weeks before any are used so I will get in touch with you if and when I use your character. So far all the entries are looking good, not a single Mary Sue if I remember the term correctly. While I will try and ensure all are mentioned, only a couple will play a part in the story. They will probably be chosen at random or by someone who isn't me (which gives me the choice of about three friends who actually understand Naruto...)

For those worried about me saying it isn't a harem fic this time. It kind of still is. If you've seen Tenchi Muyo! you'll understand the kind of harem this is. (One male wanted by many women but not willing to risk hurting the others so adopts a 'Status-Quo is god' stance although unlike Tenchi, Naruto will have moments of weakness.)

Also someone asked about the Kyuubi's affection towards Naruto and whether it would reach the level it reached in the original. To be honest I haven't decided yet. I guess we'll have to find out together later.

This is the first time skip chapter, there may be few more and then _finally_ we get to the good parts. Maybe…

Future updates may be a little slower. I have been 'politely requested' to write a Digimon Season 3 (Tamers I think) fanfic so that will slow down my updates.

Warning in that this chapter involves a character with mixed conceptions of pleasure and pain. There will be weirdness ahead.

I think that is everything... oh no wait. *Clears throat* First Community Entry for this story! We are going places now :D

Disclaimer: Who has two thumbs and doesn't own Naruto? This guy! *points thumbs to self*

* * *

><p>Prologue the Fifth: The Indestructible Loli<p>

_Somewhere in Earth Country, Mid-day _

This part of the world was definitely not a tourist site. The area was dusty earth and small rocky hills. There wasn't a hint of green as far as the eye could see. The only wildlife that could be seen were annoying little gnats that seemed to be able to bite through even the steel plates that protected the lone cloak figure that was wandering across the plains.

The figure paused for a second and reached into his cloak, pulling out a small metal canteen which he promptly emptied into his mouth. The water was cold and refreshing in the mid-day sun. After checking the canteen for any water that may have been hiding, the figure hid the canteen away and carried along on his journey. After passing by a small mountain, the figure found what he was searching for.

There was a small village nestled between two of the small mountains. It had several houses built into the very mountains that protected it from the harsh winds that had turned the area in the wasteland it now was. In the village there was a plenty of greenery but the figure sensed something wrong straight away. This village was supposed to have animals in it, yet there were no signs of them. Nor were there any signs of people.

The figure slowly entered the village, looking for any clues as to where the inhabitants of the village had gotten to. A small girl's doll was dropped on the floor, its arm torn at the seams.

"What happened here?" The figure crouched down and picked up the doll. "Where is everyone?"

There was no reply but there was a strange noise just on the edge of hearing. The figure shivered as he walked towards the nearest house. The door was unlocked. Pulling out a kunai, the figure slowly opened the door and peered inside. The entire place was empty. There was a meal at the table, still warm judging by the trail of steam. There were plates and each one of them was empty but clean. The table was set as if a family had been ready to eat a meal then suddenly vanished. There were no signs of a trail, no signs of a struggle or anything.

"This is beyond weird," The figure pulled back its hood revealing a grey bandana stained with sweat, two cerulean eyes and whiskered cheeks. Naruto had grown considerably during his year he had spent with the missing Nin Zabuza and his accomplice Haku. Currently each of the three was performing missions to build funds for Zabuza's goal, the assassination of the Mizukage. Haku had been sent to The Land of Wind to escort a caravan through bandit territory, Zabuza was off hunting missing Nin and Naruto had been sent to investigate why a village had suddenly stopped trading with its neighbours. Apparently it was because the villagers had disappeared.

He sat down in one of the chairs and sniffed the food, "Some sort of stew," He dipped a finger into said stew and licked it, "Needs more salt," He muttered before getting back to his feet and surveying the room. There was nothing out of the ordinary. He explored the small kitchen, where a meal was cooking in the oven. Naruto turned off the oven and moved to the bedrooms, all of them were empty. In the attic he found a small shrine built to some spirit but the markings were unfamiliar to Naruto. They were composed of a downward pointing triangle with a circle around it.

He checked all the houses in the village with no success. The only unifying feature was the strange shrine that was hidden in every house. It was as if they all just vanished into thin air. Naruto scowled as he headed further into the village, where the farms were.

Entering the first container unit, he was struck by the strong smell of decay. Inside the livestock were all dead and piled in a rotting heap. It was quite clear they had been left for some time. Some of the animals were scattered around the room in some sort of pattern, which after further investigation turned out to be a repeating pattern of the symbol on the shrines.

"This is definitely not normal," Naruto muttered as he turned to leave the container.

He had the feeling of being watched. Tightening his grip he spun around and threw the kunai in his hand. There was a sickening squelch as it pierced the eye of one of the sacrificed goats.

"What the…" Naruto scowled as the animated corpse continued approaching him. Its eyes were pure black with the symbol he had been seeing so often here emblazoned in red. "What kind of Jutsu is this?" Naruto calmed himself and felt the re-assuring wave of power as he called on the one tail of Kyuubi's chakra that was now his. As the golden glow appeared Naruto reached out with his senses. The goat-thing was giving not registering. All he could sense was an evil presence that seemed to surround the entire village. It was suffocating him. On the edge of hearing he could make out a frantic whispering, but when he tried to hear what it was saying all he could hear was nonsense.

The goat-thing suddenly lunged at Naruto who easily sidestepped the attack and brought his foot down on the things head, smashing it like a pumpkin. The corpse fell to the floor in a heap.

"Well whatever it is, I know I can kill it," Naruto muttered as he left the barn, not before igniting all the corpses first. The next barn was completely empty, but there were patches of dried blood on the floor. He bent over it and felt it with his fingers before giving it a brief smell. There was a strange scent to the blood that Naruto didn't recognise.

He heard a sudden movement and span around to face the source. There was a young girl staring at him. He couldn't sense any fear nor did she show any signs of it. The girl looked about ten and was smiling at him in a weird way. She was wearing a plain black dress and had nothing on her feet. Her long black hair seemed to wave as if it was caught by a wind that wasn't present. She was sat on a bale of hay swinging her legs.

"Hello?" Naruto slowly approached her.

"Are you here to hurt me?" The girl asked cheerfully.

"No, I'm here to…" Naruto was cut off when the girl vanished in a swirl of smoke.

"**Shame…" **The dark voice called out all around Naruto. The whispering intensified and started to sound like gibberish being hissed at him from all directions.

"What the hell?" Naruto took a breath to calm down, "This must be some sort of Genjutsu," He closed his eyes and set to work trying to dispel it.

_Fort Kyuubi Dungeon_

"Kurama?" Naruto called out.

"**What?" **The giant fox lazily opened an eye, its eight full tails waving slowly behind its body.

"I need help breaking this Genjutsu," Naruto bowed slightly, "I'd really appreciate your assistance."

"**You are not under a Genjutsu though," **The fox yawned as it pulled itself to its feet.

"Then how the hell do you explain what I have just been seeing? Am I to believe that a cult actually summoned a demon?"

"**Strange things have happened," **Kurama stretched out. "**Very well I will lend you my sight. Let us see what is scaring you." **

"Thanks," Naruto smiled as the Kyuubi reached out his paw and Naruto laid his hand on it.

_Back in the Abandoned Village_

Naruto opened his eyes, now feeling the reassuring presence of the Kyuubi. It was like knowing that a guardian angel was watching over you. He left this barn and continued deeper into the village to the meeting hall. This was the only building in the village not set in a mountain. It was a stone tower that went six storeys above ground and if the Intel Naruto had was correct, at least that many down.

The door was wide open and Naruto pulled out another kunai before entering.

'_**There is a foul presence here,' **_Kurama warned. '_**The very air reeks of malice. Your fears are well placed. There is something here that shouldn't walk on this plane of existence.' **_

'_What should I do?' _Naruto looked around the entrance foyer. As with the rest of the village there was no sign of life. There was a small desk with several papers scattered across it and a set of stairs going up, and a set going down.

'_**The Dark presence is below us. I would advise caution in facing this opponent.' **_Kurama warned.

Naruto nodded and approached the stairs going down. The door was covered with a black, flowing substance.

'_**Unholy energy guards this door,' **_Kurama warned, '_**There is no way you can penetrate it.' **_

"So what now? Naruto sighed as he walked back to the main entrance.

"Do you want to hurt me?"

Naruto span around and saw the little girl from earlier sat on the desk, waving her legs around.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Who am I?" The girl looked confused. "I don't know. Do you want to hurt me?"

"What happened here?" Naruto spoke softly.

"The old people did something; do you want to hurt me?"

"What was that something?" Naruto asked.

"**Find out yourself," **The girl vanished in a swirl smoke, the dark voice once again calling out from all directions.

'_Kurama, what the hell?' _Naruto mentally asked the fox.

'_**I'll be honest with you, I have absolutely no idea what's going on here.' **_

Naruto shook his head then suddenly jumped as the door leading upstairs flung itself open and a large steel door sealed the entrance to the tower.

"I'll take it the demon wants me to go that way," Naruto mused. He walked up the stairs looking for any sign of life. There wasn't any. The first floor was a collection of empty offices. There was one office that seemed to have black flames surrounding the entrance.

"Here goes nothing," Naruto stepped forwards into the office and was suddenly swallowed by blackness. The background whispering turned into screaming. Men and women's voices wailing in pain and fear. No sooner had the voices started than Naruto found himself in the office. The black flames had vanished. There were several documents on the table marked top secret.

Naruto picked up the files and read them.

'Project: Guardian Angel

R. seems to be responding well to injections. Some signs of mental trauma but we can ignore them. Village comes first.'

'Project: Guardian Angel

R. is constantly in pain. Conditioning given to change brain's pain receptor to pleasure in an attempt to stop her screaming. Injections given as usual. Reports of strange things happening'

'Project: Guardian Angel

Village suffering nightmares…'

"What the hell were they trying to do?" Naruto wondered. The last article was written in a scribble in a dark red liquid. The lettering was jagged and surrounded by strange drawings that hurt the eyes and the downwards pointing triangle with a circle around it.

'**HE COMES! THE GIRL IS HIS CHOSEN. REPENT!' **

'_**This is… unnerving. They were carrying out experiments on this girl…' **_Kurama's voice sounded far from impressed.

'_Looks like they paid the price,' _Naruto continued up the tower, finding the occasional document adding more light to what had happened here. It seemed bandits had been kidnapping people so they tried to make a super weapon; they carried out experiments on a young girl, this R. character who went mad and apparently opened the way for a demon to enter this world.

Naruto finally reached the top of the tower and climbed onto the roof.

"Oh…" Naruto blinked slightly. There were several crucifixes with people in lab coats attached. They had the symbol on the shrines carved into their stomachs and stared at the world with soulless eyes.

"She comes for you," A deranged voice called out from a fat man, wearing nothing but a loin cloth and several carvings in his skin of the circle emblem. "You are caught in her web. Like we were, the dark priest used her to call forth the dark one. She will kill you but not me… no… I will not die by her hand!" The man laughed hysterically and jumped off the tower. He screamed as he fell, the scream resonating with the constant whispering until the world erupted in screams. The world went black as black flames burst from the village surrounding the tower.

"This is getting real weird," Naruto clambered back into the tower and looked around. The walls seemed to be made of a strange black liquid. As Naruto walked by the whispers got louder and turned into chanting. He saw glimpses of the small girl strapped to a table, tears running down her face. He saw a man cruelly laughing as he injected her with a strange liquid and her screams of pain.

When he finally reached the entrance of the tower he noticed the stairs down were no longer blocked.

"Every instinct I have is telling me not to go down there," Naruto muttered. "But I have the feeling that I have to go. There is a little girl trapped down there… She did nothing wrong."

'_**You take your 'Hero role' very seriously at times. It is annoying keeping you alive at times.' **_

'_I appreciate the effort,' _Naruto thought back and took a deep breath before descending into the lower levels. The floors were littered with blood. Discarded limbs were everywhere.

"Wow," Naruto looked around, "I hope I don't have to fight whatever did all this."

'_**You and me both,' **_Kurama responded.

Naruto picked his way through what appeared to be a cell, ignoring the body parts but his attention was drawn to a large symbol similar to that which he had seen on the shrines. In front of it laid a man wearing robes emblazoned with the circle symbol. He had short brown hair and he had bit off his own tongue before dying. He carried a bloodied scythe with multiple blades. It appeared he wrote a message in his own blood before finally dying.

"All glory to Lord Jashin, Bringer of Pain and Destruction," Naruto read aloud. "Sound familiar?"

'_**Jashin is a high level demon, often grants his followers immortality. He has two sides they say, one that worships death and destruction, the other that worships pain and suffering. Not a very nice demon at all. Clearly the priest was not a high enough rank to earn the gift of immortality.' **_

"Right…" Naruto walked up to a large metal door. Wiping away the blood revealed the word 'Laboratory'.

'_**It's through here…' **_Kurama warned.

"Here goes nothing," Naruto pushed the door open and walked into the room. The desk the girl was strapped to was present, although covered in blood. Several men wearing lab coats were strung up from the ceiling by what appeared to be their intestines. "Can I change my mind?"

"Are you here to hurt me?" The girl suddenly appeared on the operating table, her legs swaying as she watched Naruto curiously.

'_**This is the real deal, not like the images we saw before… this is the real girl…' **_

"You are R. aren't you?" Naruto smiled softly. "I am a friend."

"Friend?" R. tilted her head. "Are you here to hurt me?"

"They messed with your head didn't they?" Naruto reached out and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's alright…" He hugged the girl and barely flinched as she thrust her arm through his chest. "It's alright," he repeated.

'_**I've stopped the bleeding and have begun cell regeneration, you'll be fine. Though once again if her attack had been mere milimetres to the side you could have been in trouble. Moron,' **_Kurama's disapproving voice told how he felt about this.

"Are you here to hurt me?" the girl repeated as Naruto pulled back allowing his wounds to heal.

"I'm here to save you," Naruto responded. Something about the little girl was bring out his nurturing side. He wanted to scoop the little girl up and raise her like she was his daughter.

The whispering became a fierce roaring noise. The room was suddenly flooded by unholy energy. Naruto felt it slowly crushing him.

"**YOU CANNOT EVEN SAVE YOURSELF!" **The girl's hair lashed around as her hair grew longer.

Naruto struggled towards her and grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt before doing something that afterwards; he wasn't fully sure why he did it. Maybe it was some deep repressed paternal instinct. He bent her over his knee and spanked her. The unholy energy vanished instantly.

"Naughty!" Naruto told the young girl**.** "Behave yourself." _'What the hell did I just do?'_

'_**I think you just spanked an entity of pure malice… kind of ballsy if you ask me.' **_

"Again…" The little girl whispered.

"Why?" Naruto scowled and then it dawned, the report mentioned changing her sense of pain into a sense of pleasure. She _enjoyed _being hurt because to her it wasn't painful, it was pleasurable.

"Please! Hit me again!" The little girl begged.

"This is wrong on so many levels," Naruto scowled. "You're coming with me." Naruto picked the girl up and through her over his shoulder as he walked out of the dungeons the chanting became almost unbearable.

"**You cannot resist me boy!" **The chanted voices yelled in unison.

"Jashin, I presume." Naruto responded.

"**The girl belongs to me!" **

"Not anymore," Naruto climbed the stairs and kicked a hole in the wall to escape from the tower.

"**She will always be mine!" **The voice yelled and the darkness swallowed Naruto and the girl. When it faded Naruto found himself in some sort of bloody battlefield, the dying screamed all around him and blood flowed like a river. The young girl was curled up and sobbing but Naruto could hear nothing but the screaming of the voices.

"To hell with this," He muttered as he found himself face to face with a humanoid. It had the same symbol as the shrines on its chest and was completely black as the darkest night. Its eyes were red and glowing.

"**She is mine and so are you!" **The humanoid growled.

"Piss off!" Naruto roared and lunged forward. Jashin laughed as he caught both fists. Out of the corner of his eyes, Naruto noticed the little girl was uncurled and watching the fight between them.

"**It is over boy!" **Jashin mocked.

"My name…" Naruto looked the demon in the eyes and summoned the Kyuubi's chakra giving him a red aura, "Is NARUTO YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH!" He slammed his head into the demon's face and was rewarded with a satisfying crack as the demon staggered backwards. Naruto picked up the girl and ran as fast as he could. There was a crackle of energy as the red cloak surrounding Naruto started to react with the unholy energy surrounding them. There was a sudden flash of light and a scream of frustration

"Naruto!" a familiar voice called out.

Naruto felt like his entire body was on fire. He just wanted to sleep and…

SMACK!

"Alright who's the dead man who did that," Naruto opened his eyes and found himself starting at a bemused Zabuza. Haku stood beside him looking worried. He glanced to his sides and saw he was lying in the ruins of the village. All that remained of the tower was the strange multi-bladed scythe standing amongst the rubble like a flag pole.

"You're alive huh?" Zabuza remarked.

"What? Zabuza-sama…" Naruto pulled himself to his feet and was aware of something gripping his legs.

"Looks like you made a friend," Haku smiled politely.

Naruto slowly glanced down at his leg. A young girl with long black hair was staring up at him. "Are you going to hurt me? The voices tell me that you should hurt me a lot. Like when you hit my bottom. I liked that can you do that again?"

"Oh gods no," Naruto moaned, trying not to look at the face of Haku, who was trying not to look as if she walked in on Naruto spending some 'private time' with himself.

"I didn't know you were into that sort of thing, spanking and a lolicon, oh well whatever floats your boat." Zabuza shrugged.

"It's not like that!" Naruto yelled.

_Orochimaru's Hidden Labs _

"Still no success then."

Orochimaru turned to the speaker. "Oh Jiraiya, I see I need to hide my bases better."

Jiraiya stepped out of the shadows. He hated the unnatural aura the clung to the lab like a baby to its mother. There were test tubes filled with strange liquids and occasionally body parts. It was not a particularly pleasant experience. "I'd still find them."

"Indeed, Trying to bring Naruto back has made you quiet… persistent." Orochimaru stared into space thoughtfully. "I still can't get the Edo Tensei to work which means one of three things."

"Go on," Jiraiya waved a hand.

"First," Orochimaru held up a slender finger, "The blood on the jacket is not Naruto's. Second possibility is that the seal condemns Naruto and the Kyuubi to the Shinigami's stomach and as such they are lost to us."

"And the third option?"

"Naruto Uzumaki is alive," Orochimaru replied calmly. "Option one is not true as I managed to create a clone of the boy… though it didn't live very long. I have had my agents on the lookout for him just in case. No luck so far but if he is alive then there is one person who will know and that is the missing Nin Zabuza Momoichi. He was the one who captured Naruto; it only makes sense that he knows where the boy is."

"I see," Jiraiya nodded. "Then he is the one I will look out for. No doubt you will want some sort of reward."

"There is no need." Orochimaru smiled, "We are working together for now but as soon as the boy is found or resurrected, then we will be back to being enemies as you try and save the boy and I try and perfect humanity using his body for my experiments."

"I won't hold back when the time comes," Jiraiya promised.

"I would be insulted if you did," Orochimaru waved Jiraiya away and began to examine the latest clone readings. Several minutes later he felt another presence behind him. "Well if it isn't Danzo."

"Orochimaru," Danzo scowled, "You have not been having much success, despite the supplies you requested being delivered."

"There has been an interesting discovery," Orochimaru smiled.

_Ruined Village_

"Seriously?" Zabuza if had eyebrows they would be raised.

"You fought Jashin and lived?" Haku repeated, slightly in awe of the blonde before them. "You are truly blessed with luck!"

"So… this little masochist is blessed by Jashin huh?" Zabuza drew a knife and cut off her hand.

"It tickles!" The young girl giggled.

"What the hell man!" Naruto leapt to his feet but paused as Zabuza picked up the hand and it seemed to re-attach itself.

"As I thought," Zabuza chuckled, "She is a child of Jashin, an immortal if you will."

"Tell a lie and prove it," Naruto challenged then realised just who he was talking to. "Wait I didn't…"

"Too late!" Zabuza laughed as he sliced the young girl's head off.

"What is it with you and killing minors?" Naruto growled.

"I feel funny…" The girl's head commented.

"Oh…" Naruto watched as Zabuza put her head back on its body and the skin knitted together. "Well… that's not something you see every day."

"Well done." Zabuza clapped him on the back. I sent you to get some resources for my campaign but this is far more than I could have hoped for."

The small girl wandered off and saw the scythe and started playing with it, swinging it around and making noises like she was fighting some sort of monster. Haku watched her with a smile.

"She can't fight though," Naruto pointed out. "The inability to feel pain is a real disadvantage."

"Not for an immortal," Zabuza pointed out. "Besides I was only planning on using her as a shield. She can learn to fight later. Let's face facts as she is all she is suited for is a meat shield."

"I feel funny," The small girl blinked as she accidentally struck herself, embedding the scythe in her skull. She started giggling as Haku removed the scythe blade.

"Alright," Zabuza nodded. "Let's move out. If you're so worried about the little brat I'll send her with you on your next mission and you can train her!"

"Yes Zabuza-sama," Naruto groaned as they set off walking follow by Haku and the little girl.

"What's your name then?" Haku asked the little girl.

"Hmm…" The girl scrunched up her face as if trying to look like she was thinking."

"The documents I found said she was called R."

"Ardot?" Haku repeated.

"Sounds stupid," Zabuza shrugged.

"I like it," Ardot claimed.

"Well whatever," Zabuza threw his hands in the air. My blonde minion has a stupid name so why not you as well."

"What?" Naruto scowled.

"Shut up Ramen topping," Zabuza walked away.

Haku chuckled as the boy ran after their master ranting at him.

"It tickles!" Ardot laughed as scratched her back with the scythe blades.

Haku shook her head. Life was going to get even weirder.

* * *

><p>Ardot will probably not play much of a part in anything after this point. She was basically a character one of my friends invented during a drinking session. If you're reading this you know who you are, you strange little man. This chapter can be thought of as filler that kind of shows how Naruto and Kurama have been getting along during the year since the last chapter. And before you ask no she will not be in the harem, should a harem emerge. Ardot is kind of based on Ranoko (also known as the 'I want a pony' girl by some of her fans) who may or may not make an appearance later on. I never really liked her initial appearance in the original and have been trying to think of a way to improve it...<p>

Well this was a sort of an experimental chapter, where I figured I would try and have something a bit eerie and write a style of character i had never even considered. Probably failed but ah well, it was kind of fun trying to write something in a different style to what I am used to.

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, now I have to watch season three of Digimon… I think that's the one with Guilmon and Renamon in it right? Ah… my childhood.

Until next time folks!


	6. Arc 1, Chapter 1: Civil wars aren't

Naruto: Dark Beginnings

A/N: … Well I don't know what to say. The reviews and PMs make it quite clear. Ardot is apparently well liked. I guess she'll be featuring more in the story later then. This is the first actual chapter (We are currently a few months before the beginning of the Naruto Canon storyline) although things will play out differently seeing as Naruto isn't in Konoha. This will also be fairly different from the original version of the story. The first actual story ark is the Bloody Mist ark. No prizes for guessing what it's about. This took so long as it was constantly being re-written and I still don't particularly like the action scenes. That and I've had to change chunks of my story plan to account for more Ardot appearances (Hey, I listen to my reviewers even if I don't answer them in the A/N or anything).

For those who wanted a Ranoko ('I want a Pony' girl) training scene it will probably be an omake later on. I couldn't really think of much involving her so figured I would leave her for a while. She will probably make an appearance later on though. There is some foul language and adult topics mentioned ahead, so just a bit of warning (No lemons or anything though.)

Er… OC submissions are going along well. Have a good variety of characters submitted. If any more want to offer an OC try to have them submitted by Friday 30th March. The company won't be making an appearance until the second or third arc. I guess that's it?

Disclaimer: Do I really even have to say this?

* * *

><p>Arc 1: The Bloody Mist<br>Chapter 1: There's nothing civil about a civil war

_Fort Freedom, Land of Water_

The two men ran breathing heavily. They were all that remained of a small band of warriors who had been foolish enough to try and raid a bloodline bunker as the precious few safe houses for those with bloodlines were called. There squad had consisted of twelve Jounin, fifteen chuunin and around twenty three Genin, all wearing their headbands with pride. They would cleanse their land of the demon spawn and be known as heroes.

The thing they didn't take into account is that numbers meant little against a truly powerful foe. Another thing they forget was to get good Intel on their target before charging in. The Mist ninja believed they were going to win because they had a Kage's blessing. The rebel scum had nobody who could stand against Yagura-sama, so how could they even think of resisting.

Of course the two surviving Genin had seen that a Kage's blessing wasn't worth the breath used to utter it. They had been completely destroyed. What was worse is that a single woman was responsible. A single woman with her demon granted powers had breathed out a fine mist that had caused the men to melt. The two Genin tried not to think about it and failed, the screams of the dying haunting them, each one thinking that they would still here the screams until they too had died. This turned out to be scarily prophetic of them.

The first ninja was ambushed by a youth wielding a sword, the second by a man with one eye covered by an eye patch. The fight was fast and bloody, the two Genin unable to even blink before their heads were rolling away from their bodies.

"Very good," A young woman nodded to the two men as she left her hiding place. "Is that them all of the attackers accounted for?"

"Hai, Terumi-sama," The one eyed man nodded wearily. He hated killing youngsters but it was a necessary sacrifice. Wiping out the bloodlines would cripple the Mist. Konoha didn't get their title of strongest village by killing those with special skills. Hell they practically worshipped bloodlines.

"Good," The one called Terumi looked quite young. If one were to guess her age they would say around 16 to 19 years old. Her hair was shoulder length and wavy and she walked with a natural confidence that inspired those who dared resist the Mizukage. She was the unofficial leader of the resistance.

The village of Mist was currently hell as was the entire nation. Everywhere bandits were rife. The Daimyo kept his samurai forces to guard the capital, leaving the ninja to patrol the rest of the nation. This had been fine at first but after the civil war erupted, no ninja were spared for patrol duty. Everyone was either on active duty for the Mizukage or for the Resistance. Well almost everyone. There were the bandits who live for themselves and then there was the one who could be a game changer: Zabuza Momoichi.

The missing Nin had returned some weeks ago. So far he had yet to make a move. Mei Terumi was willing to bet that he would fight the Mizukage. The only question was would he be willing to help the resistance or was his grudge more important. She had sent emissaries to determine his loyalty and all had returned with the same response.

Zabuza couldn't care less about who won the civil war. All he wanted was a shot against the Mizukage. As far as the missing Nin was concerned if that meant waiting until all the Mizukage's forces were exhausted from destroying the rebels (an outcome that was looking far too probable for Mei's liking) before striking then so be it. However the dignitaries did say that Zabuza was now the leader of a small party and had grown attached to them. If she could capture one of them she could force Zabuza to help out but that would risk Zabuza helping the Mizukage to kill her before then killing the weakened Mizukage. That was not a favourable outcome. Mei wanted to actually live long enough to have grandchildren. If only she could find a husband who wasn't scared off by her reputation.

"Chojoro," Mei snapped out of her thoughts. "I want the bodies destroyed and a false trail leading away from our location. Ao, I want you to go ahead and see if they brought reinforcements. We must ensure the safety of the area."

"Hai," The two men saluted before running off to carry out their assigned tasks.

Mei watched them and began the short walk back to the small abandoned fort that was serving as a refuge point for the bloodline clans that had fled the purges. She had roughly fifty veteran Nin of varying rank. She also had about four hundred combat ready Nin that had yet to see actual combat. Morale was fairly high considering none of the forts had been attacked and there were rumours that some hero was slaying bandits and Loyalists in the heartlands. Some of the rumours that had filtered back to her said it was the Yondaime Hokage, which Mei knew to be ridiculous. If that man was still alive and attacking Mist, then they would know about it thanks to the Konoha Nin kicking their collective asses. Mei was no fool. If Konoha or Kumo invaded now, they would fall quickly. That was why this war had to been finished quickly, before anyone got any ideas.

She turned her thoughts back to the Zabuza problem. Maybe if she could influence on of his team he could get them all to side with her. Apparently he had a young boy who was nearly puberty. She was trained in seduction and at that age any girl with a pair of breasts could get a boy to do anything they wanted. It was a bit of a long shot but it was all she had. She would have to get personally involved.

_Ruined Village, Land of Water. _

The three Mist Nin walked in single file through the burned out village. There were all wearing flak jackets and headbands, although the middle one wore the headband around his arm and covered his head and face with a balaclava and hood.

"I don't like this," The one watching the back grumbled. He had short black hair and eyes. He carried a small ninjato in his left hand as was searching for any sign of a threat, "What if we get ambushed by the 'line freaks?"

"Shut up Raido," The leader was a bear of a man with short white hair and a full beard. He had blood red eyes and was carrying two axes. "If the freaks want to fight we will show them the strength of the Mizukage. Sense anything Masako?" The leader turned to the third member.

"I sense a weak signature up ahead, small girl. All alone Toko-sensei." The middle member of the group, Masako, replied.

The three walked up until they saw a young girl with black hair playing in the dirt.

"Can I help you?" The girl smiled at them as she turned away from the dirt drawing.

"She must be one of the freaks," Raido muttered gripping his sword tightly.

"Indeed," Toko shook his head. "They make themselves look innocent to try and drain your will to fight. Do not fall for the monster's tricks."

"You want to play?" The girl saw the three lunge at her and rolled to the side, easily evading them.

"She's fast!" Raido muttered.

"Let's play," The girl pulled a multi-bladed scythe from the thin air and held it clumsily.

"Careful," Toko warned his students, "She is armed."

"Not for long." Raido lunged at the girl who blocked his attack with the scythe before jumping back and spinning the scythe around randomly. The girl's attack pattern was quite simple. She was just spinning around and flailing her scythe randomly. She had so many gaps in her defence that it was almost funny. That and the thick mud was slowing her down and causing her to slip.

"Let's end this," He thrust the sword through the girl's chest with smug satisfaction that quickly changed into shock as the girl's attack continued and sliced both his arms off before swiftly removing the head from the body, leaving the ninjato stuck in her chest.

"It tickles," The girl giggled.

"Sweet mother of all things holy," Toko gasped. "Masato, is she using Genjutsu?"

"No…" Masako shook his head. "She is just… not dying. I've never seen anything like it."

"Foul monsters," Toko spat as he threw one of the axes striking the randomly flailing girl in the back and knocking her over. Before she had time to recover he raced over and decapitated the girl. "Begone foul monster," he muttered before kicking the head where it soared through the air and was caught by an exasperated looking blonde twenty metres away.

"Where did he come from?" Toko heard Masako mutter.

"Well… this is another fine mess you've gotten yourself into," The blonde shook his head.

"Sorry," The girl's head pouted. "Did Ardot do bad?"

"You took down one of them," The blonde span the girl's head on his finger before throwing it at Masato.

"What the…" Masato cried out as the girl's head bit him on the hand and refused to let go.

"Impossible!" Toko cried looking at the head. He felt a sudden piercing pain then turned back to the blonde who was now directly in front of him and his gaze lowered to the ninjato that was stuck in his chest. The hiltwork was familiar and as he fell to the floor, he realised that he recognised it because it was Raido's.

The blonde paused to watch the now hysterical Masato finally slice his own arm off to free himself from Ardot and raced away from the pair until he tripped and fell into one of the many small ponds that littered the swamp lands. There was a sudden frothing of the water as the creatures that lived there struck, leaving no trace of the ninja.

"Well…," Naruto walked over to the young girl's body and dragged it by the legs to her head. "That was depressingly easy." He watched as her body re-attached itself. "Come on let's go home."

"Hai!" The little girl picked up her scythe and skipped after Naruto. In the year since he had saved her, he started to see her as a little sister. Although he didn't discipline her enough (in her opinion) he was kind and she liked him. In fact she had become somewhat possessive of her older brother. She kept sneaking into his bed, claiming that sleeping next to him helped quiet the voices in her head and when she used the dreaded 'puppy eyes' Jutsu, Naruto caved like a wooden fence before the Kyuubi.

As she plodded along behind the blonde she took a moment to see how much he had changed. He wore a long grey cloak with a metal breastplate over the top of a black vest. He still wore white and grey camouflage cargo pants and the metal braces but had added various other pieces of armour such as the metal gauntlet on his right hand. On his face was a constant frown. Ever since they had come to Mist he had been in a bad mood. He wanted to be the hero and help the rebels but Zabuza had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with the rebels.

That compounded with the fact that in the land of water, humanities worst seemed to flourish had somewhat jaded the usually optimistic youth. Now his main concerns were staying alive long enough to see the sun. That was another thing about the land of water that was bringing Naruto down. The marshy land and constant mist were a pain to travel in and depressing as hell.

"Where are we going?" The little girl cheerfully followed her brother figure.

"Home," Naruto stopped and realised the girl was starting to sink in the mud so he picked her up and carried her piggy back ignoring the facts she was absolutely caked in mud. The cloak he was wearing had several seals that repelled dirt to keep it clean. The bandit he took it from had been very proud of it.

The girl smiled happily as the two plodded along. The mist was so thick here that you could barely see a few metres a head, which is why all of the patrols had a sensor Nin with them. Relying on your eyes would just get you killed. Fortunately for Naruto and Ardot, Naruto in his 'Golden Chakra state' as Zabuza called it could sense people's emotions as well as their chakra, so supressing chakra just wouldn't work against him. The walk back to Zabuza's safe house was uneventful. The few bandit clans that had been in the area had fallen to Naruto and Ardot relatively easily.

The young girl proved to be quite deadly in melee if only for the fact she completely ignored defending. The muddy ground hampered her fighting style, which involved her scythe basically becoming a wall of death. There was little more unnerving for an enemy than having a little girl reducing your allies into mincemeat whilst giggling childishly.

"Narnar?" Ardot called Naruto by the nickname she had assigned him.

"Yes?" Naruto scowled as the mud became more fluid. Walking on the mud was a constant pain as he couldn't just use chakra without triggering the seals that the Mizukage was constantly having teams set up to try and locate the bloodline users. Naruto just had to hope he could remember the way back without ending up stepping into the many hidden ponds that littered the terrain.

"Nothing," The girl snuggled into his back and fell asleep.

Naruto shook his head with a smile. They had been travelling all day and despite being around 11 years old, Ardot had the mind and body of someone around nine at times. Just another sign of the abuse she had suffered as part of 'Project Guardian Angel'. That and the fact she could hear voices although Naruto would bet his left arm that Jashin was responsible for those.

He finally found his way back to the Fort than had once housed a small clan of bandits until he and Zabuza had evicted them. It was an impressive affair with its tall forbidding walls and its grotesque gargoyles. The main door was a large steel affair that was reinforced with the strongest alloys available to the Water Nation, which were admittedly far from the best. He knocked on the main door which opened immediately and crept inside.

Haku smiled as the weary Naruto entered. She hadn't changed in the two years Naruto had known her. She had developed a slightly larger chest (which Naruto had started admiring more and more as they stayed here) and her hair was slightly longer. She took the sleeping Ardot from him and pointed down the hall.

Naruto nodded and walked down the hall. The stone walls were lined with flaming torches. There had been a red carpet but the bandits didn't care for it and it was browner now with things growing on it in odd places. The warmth of the torches brought a small smile to his face as he felt the dreary chill leave him. He reached a fork in the hallway. Haku and the sleeping Ardot walked off to the left whilst Naruto walked to the right. There was a large door with the words 'THE BOSS' carved into them. He pushed it open and entered.

"Brat," Zabuza looked up from his desk which was littered with reports that he had managed to obtain.

"What's happening?" Naruto pulled up a chair.

"The Mizukage's planning something," Zabuza grunted. His eyes had bags under them and he looked ready to drop at any second. His dream was so close to fruition all he needed was the perfect opportunity and it would all be over. "He is building up his forces in anticipation of attacking the three main areas of resistance, namely the Fort Freedom, Fort Justice and Fort 'WNIL'."

"If they succeed the rebellion will be dead." Naruto remarked.

"I know what you are going to ask," Zabuza looked up at the boy.

"But I could help them," Naruto cried out, "They are innocent people, I can't do nothing."

"I know," Zabuza nodded. "This inaction is making you go insane. You'd much prefer to be out there doing things rather than sat here doing nothing. "

"If the rebellion goes on longer maybe the Mizukage will make more mistakes," Naruto stood up and placed his hands on the table. "You'll get a chance to kill him."

"I know."

"You have to let me help them!" Naruto threw his hands in the air.

"I am going to," Zabuza nodded.

"I knew you'd say that," Naruto snapped. "How can you be so… wait what?"

"Your mission is simple. Get to Fort Freedom first. Do not let the rebellion die." Zabuza looked Naruto straight in the eyes. "Do you accept?"

"I do." Naruto nodded.

"Then get the hell out of here. I want you to find a woman called Mei Terumi, tell her I sent you." Zabuza grunted. "The girls and I will meet up with you later. Do not disappoint me. "

"I never have before," Naruto turned his back on Zabuza and walked to the door, pausing only to add, "and I have no intention of starting now."

"Cocky brat," Zabuza chuckled before turning his attention back to the reports in front of him. Although he never admitted it, Zabuza was starting to realise he wasn't strong enough to beat a Jinchuuriki. Even at one tail, Naruto was able to run rings around him and only Zabuza's wealth of experience was allowing him to win their spars. If Naruto went two tails it would all be over. Taking all this into account, Zabuza knew he could not kill an experienced Jinchuuriki like the Mizukage. That duty would fall to Naruto. "So you'd better not die until you kill that son of a bitch," Zabuza muttered under his breath before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to claim him.

_Orochimaru's Laboratory, Kumo_

"Is that so?" Orochimaru smiled. "I hear Mist is quite a dangerous place to be in right now." He was stood in a plain room with candles illuminating the centre and the edges lost to the shadows surrounding them. A solitary female figure kneeled before him.

"That is true," The woman bowed her head to the ground. "The missing Nin cannot protect the boy from all the dangers of the Mist."

"If my reports are correct, the boy will not just sit idle. He thinks like Jiraiya and will race to save the day." Orochimaru's voice took on a mocking tone. "Just like his father he simply has to rescue everything down to the lowest ant." Orochimaru spat at the floor. "Guren, you will find Naruto Uzumaki and you will capture him and bring him back. If you fail… well let's just say you will wish you were never born."

"I will not fail you my lord," Guren stood up. "I am ever your faithful servant."

Orochimaru watched her leave with a smile. People were so easy to manipulate if you knew their buttons and how to press them. A silver tongue can cause much more damage than a steel kunai if used effectively and Orochimaru was very good at using his tongue.' _At least that's what the women tell me.' _Orochimaru thought to himself then froze in horror. '_Gods above, Jiraiya is infecting me!'_

"Orochimaru," a solemn voice called out.

'_Speak of the devil,' _Orochimaru turned to face his once friend. The toad Sannin looked dead on his feet. "You look like hell."

"I feel like it." Jiraiya crossed his arms. "You have found Naruto in Mist then?"

"It looks that way," Orochimaru shrugged, "The missing Nin Zabuza headed there and I have my spies confirming a Naruto look alike is travelling with him."

"I see," Jiraiya smiled weakly. "Guess the race is on to get to him first then."

"Indeed," Orochimaru smirked, "My agents are hot on his heels though."

"Well if it wasn't a challenge it just wouldn't be fun," Jiraiya remarked dryly before turning to leave. "I don't suppose you will give me any clues to his whereabouts?"

"My dear Jiraiya," Orochimaru smirked, "We are not allies here. I am simply giving you hints as a thank you for not informing Kumo of my location. We are still very much competing."

"Figures," Jiraiya dispersed in a puff of smoke.

Orochimaru shook his head and returned to his meditation. His experiments were al l going well and his agents would soon have secured the Uzumaki. The _fun _they would have together…

The guards around his base shuddered as his dry raspy laugh seemed to echo throughout all the corridors of the base.

_Fort Freedom, Land of Water_

Naruto groaned as he woke up. The journey from the Fort Kickass as he called it to Fort Freedom was just under a day, so Naruto had travelled to a bloodline friendly village just outside the Fort Freedom and rested in the inn. However it appeared he wasn't going to be getting much sleep. The sky was dark outside and the mist was non-existent for a change. The moon was high in the sky shining down on the peaceful village.

'_What woke me up?' _He wondered to himself and he peered out the window. Closing his eyes he called upon the one tail of chakra that was his and suddenly felt several hostile presences in the village.

With a smirk he left the room, having slept in his armour in case of such an occurrence. As he crept down the corridor (completely out of habit, his golden cloak told him where everyone was and he did glow thus ruling out stealth) he sensed two Mist Ninja inside a room and a very frightened young girl. He slowly pushed opened the door and saw the two ninja holding down the girl whilst stripping her naked, the lust radiating from the two men nearly made Naruto sick.

"I'll bet you're tight as hell, after all who'd want to fuck a bloodline bitch like you?" One of the ninja chuckled.

"I get first go," The other smirked. "You can take her ass if you want."

"Great, sloppy seconds," The first scoffed.

"Actually," Naruto responded, "I'm afraid you are both denied."

"What?" They turned to face Naruto with a surprised expression. Judging by their chakra and apparent lack of flight or fight instinct, Naruto guessed they were Genin. The scum of the earth really were prevalent in Mist. With a quick lunge, Naruto embedded a Kunai to the handle in one of the man's skull and with his other hand forced some of his chakra into the other. The high density chakra overloaded the man's chakra coils and caused a burst of chakra to tear through his body and tear all of the arteries and veins inside the body causing him to die as blood flooded his body.

The two men were dead before they had time to form a witty retort. Naruto shook his head and handed the girl his cloak.

"How can I every thank you?" The young girl looked around Haku's age with pale white skin and long black hair with beautiful green eyes (and had quite a nice pair of breasts as his libido pointed out). Naruto seriously considered asking her for a 'reward' before shaking his head. He wasn't like the ninja he had just killed.

"I'm a hero," Naruto replied, "It's what we do." He pulled his kunai from the corpse of the ninja. "You might want to get the hell out of here. I sense at least twelve more ninja and I bet they are not here for a courtesy call."

"Right," The girl smiled before grabbing Naruto and giving him a deep kiss, "Yuki, that's my name Hero."

"Naruto," Naruto responded blushing slightly before leaving the room. _'Appreciation, respect and maybe just a hint of love, the emotions I can never get enough of feeling. I love being able to sense emotions.' _It was something that Kurama had noted at an early stage. Positive emotions were like a drug to Naruto. The pleasant aura these emotions gave off when Naruto was using his Golden Chakra state filled the boy with euphoria.

The boy left the inn, hoping to track down the remaining ninja. _'They all seem to be gathering in one spot…' _The boy leapt up onto the roofs and looked around. The village was a small affair, consisting of several large wooden shacks and buildings. It was famous for being one of the few places in Mist built on solid land and with its own farming area. This village was responsible for supplying the bloodline rebels with most of their food. As he stood on the top of the two story inn he noticed all the _ninja_ were gathered around the food stores.

"Oh no…" Naruto cursed as he raced towards them only to be flung back as the store house erupted in flames. He skidded down the earth road and quickly sensed what must have been at least three full squads of ninja closing in. There were screams as the villagers woke up and raced outside.

"What's going on?" A large burly old man ran up to Naruto.

"You are under attack by the Mizukage's forces." Naruto warned them.

"So… they've finally come," The man ran to a post and started ringing a bell. "To arms! Women and children retreat to the fort with all the food you can carry. Anyone who can fight takes up arms. We fight for the future of our fair nation!"

The man's cry caused a new wave of activity. Men and children raced around frantically.

"For the Mizukage!" A voice bellowed and thousands of kunai fell from the sky.

"Nice try but not good enough," Naruto rapidly formed hand seals, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough," With a sharp breath, the kunai all were sent flying away from the village and the first company of fifty ninjas charged and were met by a valiant if under equipped resistance of around sixty villagers

The ninjas used misdirection and illusions to try and shatter the rebels' resolve but the villagers fought back with tools and unwavering morale, thanks in no small part to Naruto lending his skills to their plight. The peaceful village quickly became a killing ground. The inexperienced Genin were only unable to overcome such fierce opposition, seeing as they both had about the same amount of training due to the Mizukage's strange lack of interest in developing his forces.

Naruto scowled as he carved his way through the Mist's forces. They were completely lacking in military training and discipline and quickly lost moral as the villagers started to gain the upper hand.

"Burn the houses!" A yell rose from outside the village as a volley of fire jutsu screamed into the village. There were explosions as villagers and Ninja alike were thrown into the air and fell to the floor still and silent.

"Damn it all to hell," The old man who had rang the bell staggered with three swords stuck in his stomach. "We fight for the future… we will not fail!" With a roar he charged a small group of Genin who fled from the seemingly immortal titan.

The fight ended as quickly as it had started. The burning bodies of villagers and ninja alike were left as the survivors regrouped.

"Well then," The old man grunted as Naruto and about twelve others gathered. "This doesn't look good."

"The women and children got away safely," Naruto informed them, "I'm a sensor," he added at their confused faces.

"Well that'd be some good news then," The old man chuckled. "Looks like this is my last battle…"

"Father," One of the other survivors walked up to him.

"It's alright boy," The man chuckled, "I will meet your mother. I hope not to see you for a while though."

"The next wave is coming," Naruto scowled. "I will buy you as much time as possible. Get the hell out of here."

"But…" The son opened his mouth.

"Don't worry," Naruto grinned. "I'm a hero." He turned away from the stunned survivors and charged the squad of fifty ninja advancing on the village a kunai in each hand.

"A true hero huh?" The old man chuckled weakly. "Maybe the light of hope may once again shine brightly in the Mist." He closed his eyes and smiled as the last of his life left him.

'_**You have to do things the hard way huh?' **_Kurama chuckled.

"Let's rock," Naruto closed the distance before most of the ninja had time to even register his presence and kicked the ground causing an explosion and small particles of rock to fly towards the enemy like shrapnel from a grenade. The first ten struck by the blast were shredded and the remaining ninja all took minor damage.

"Kill the blood line freak!" A roar came up from the ninja who started forming hand signs for jutsu.

'_**Oh it appears these actually know some jutsu…' **_Kurama idly commented.

"You think," Naruto formed several hand seals, his golden glow forming arms which also began forming hand seals. "Combination Jutsu, Infernal Breakthrough!" Naruto breathed out and there was an explosion of flames before him as another thirty ninja died instantly and the muddy ground was baked solid for a good thirty metres from Naruto.

"He's a monster!" The survivors began to retreat taking pot shots at Naruto who easily dodged their attacks. With expert aim the blonde managed to cut down another five with well-placed throws.

'_**Seems like another fifty are on their way… How are you holding out?' **_

'_I really wish I had more than two hours sleep,' _Naruto remarked as he saw the survivors regroup with the final wave and charged with a mad fervour. He sensed the villagers retreating leaving behind the old man who Naruto expected had died. He clenched his fists and prepared to charge the last wave when a series of explosions tore through the enemy ranks. Naruto sensed several new ninjas enter the area. One of them was a beautiful woman who breathed out and caused a good chunk of the attackers to simply melt.

'_The hell? Is that acid breath?' _

'_**Major deal breaker if her breath is that bad,' **_Kurama voiced his opinion.

Another ninja armed with a sword appeared and made short work of the remnants before the two walked over to Naruto.

"Well, well," The woman smiled mischievously, "Aren't you a little ray of sunshine lighting up the battle field?"

Naruto chuckled but kept his golden cloak active. "Your beautiful face does a much better job of doing that than me." _'Let's see I can't read her emotions… they are too turbid to single out. The boy though clearly dislikes me.' _

"And such a flatterer," The woman nodded at the corpses. "Impressive, you are clearly not your average rebel."

"I'm just a hero trying to save as many innocents as I can," Naruto smiled. _'Hmm… that is definitely disbelief from the male. The woman… is she impressed or amused? It's so hard to read her…' _

"Mist doesn't need a hero," The young boy glared daggers at Naruto. "Heroes are only good for dying dramatically."

"Choujoro," The woman waved her hand at the glaring youth, "That's no way to thank our little hero here. After all thanks to him we only lost thirty six rebels where as the enemy lost just under a hundred and fifty men."

"I didn't fight alone," Naruto nodded his head at the village. "Many people died to ensure the Mizukage's plans failed."

"Indeed," The woman smiled sadly, "It is all I can do to ensure their sacrifices were not in vain. I seek to end this battle and your skills would greatly help. Will you lend me your skills?"

"Hmm…." Naruto stroked his chin. _'That boy is plotting my murder isn't he?' _

'_**Judging by the hostility I'm feeling, he would like nothing more than to cut you down.' **_Kurama warned.

"Think of the people you could save," The woman walked towards him swaying her hips. "I would be ever so grateful." _'Poor little boy. You are no match for me.' _

"Meh," Naruto shrugged causing both the woman to stop.

"Meh?" She was confused. No one had ever reacted like that to her advances.

"No offence but my father figure warned me about women like you." Naruto shrugged. _'Bingo… she is shocked and a little impressed. The boy's hatred is getting rather bad as well.' _

"What do you mean by that?" The woman purred.

"Hot women are always trouble. They have swarms of admirers that will kill you rather than let you be with her." Naruto posed sagely earning a laugh from the woman.

"You are an interesting little boy," the woman offered a hand; "My name is Mei Terumi."

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto shook the woman's hand. "Besides you didn't have to try and seduce me you know." He crossed his arms, "You had me at saving people. I can't let the suffering continue."

"You really mean that as well," Mei muttered under her breath. "I have seen what makes many men tick. Most want power and wealth, a few want a loving family and happiness. But never before have I met someone who wants happiness for other people. We have tests we have to perform to ensure you are loyal… but so long as you pass these tests you will be an enemy of the Mizukage and a member of the rebellion."

"I already was," Naruto remarked.

"Really?" Mei looked surprised.

"Yeah, my father figure and he had something of a disagreement," Naruto smirked at Mei, "My father figure wanted the Mizukage to die and the Mizukage disagreed. You could say my father figure was the leader of the original rebellion. He even sent me to try and find you."

"Who is your father figure?" Mei asked.

"Zabuza Momoichi," Naruto chuckled as Chojoro and Mei looked shocked. "You may have heard of him."

* * *

><p>-The Company Archives<p>

Observation File Mist #23a [Observation File Blonde Boy #1] (Author: Code Named Prophet)

The Strength of the Mist Forces, Civil War Era

_ It was noted by many of our agents in the field that the strongest units were mainly with the rebels but with an amazing number of forces siding with the Mizukage kept some sort of balance. It was later discovered the reason for the poor training of the Loyalist forces was all part of a master plan that would shake the very foundations of the elemental nations. It was estimated that any ninja below the rank of Jounin in the loyalist forces was actually a rank lower than the one they were assigned e.g. a Genin Rank in the Loyalists would be an academy student anywhere else and a chuunin would be a Genin. This certainly makes the fatality figures more understandable._

_It is noted by some of our agents that the Missing Nin, Zabuza Momoichi had taken on a blonde boy as an apprentice. His skill appears to be mid Chuunin although he was observed moving faster than one would think possible. He also showed potential in the field of army killer Jutsu. Agents agree chakra signature was much larger than it should have been. One agent made contact and confirmed the boy has a strong moral compass. Suggest further observation of boy.  
><em>

Strange and Unusual Jutsu

**Jutsu: **Infernal Breakthrough  
><strong>Element: <strong>Combination (Fire Style: Great Fireball / Wind Style: Great Breakthrough  
><strong>Rank: <strong>High B  
><strong>Chakra Cost: <strong>High  
><em>This jutsu releases a fierce burst of flames in a brief explosion. The user either must have the ability to perform both jutsu via half seals or have an extra pair of arms to form the seals for the jutsu (The boy uses his golden chakra cloak to form hand seals). This Jutsu is fast and quite damaging to multiple foes, although it requires the user to be very close to hisher targets due to the very poor range of the Jutsu. _

* * *

><p>Sorry for the massive wait for this chapter. I have re-written it so many times and still aren't happy with the fight scenes. I hope you at the very least find it bearable.<p> 


	7. Arc 1, Chapter 2: Pay Attention

Naruto: Dark Beginnings

A/N: Not much to say other than sorry for the long delay between chapters. Things are getting a little crazy as I approach my final set of exams so updates will be a bit all over the show for a while. The OC submission has been extended until the next few chapters (seeing as I don't actually know the date where the chapter involving The Company is released they appear in the 2nd Arc although characters may be mention in the Company Archives omake, even characters that won't appear in the actual story may be mentioned here). Send any OCs via PM not in a review, thank you. More details on my profile page.

Oh someone said that Naruto using the Golden Chakra state would be Kage level. Keep into account that the one in the manga is a Nine Tailed cloak, Naruto in this can only use one tail so is effectively fighting at 1/9th strength and he is not very good at controlling the chakra, forcing him to rely on it to boost his speed. He can make basic hands that can perform handseals and carry weapons but only when he is calm. If his emotions are running wild he is unable to use the cloak as anything other than a speed and strength boost. He doesn't move as fast as the nine tailed version and can only use short bursts of speed.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. As if you didn't already know that.<p>

**STORY STARTS HERE**

* * *

><p>Arc 1: The Bloody Mist<br>Chapter 2: Pay attention, it may save your life.

_Land of Water, Central Swampland, Sometime around Mid-day_

Three figures were walking through thick mist carefully walking to avoid falling into one of the many hidden pools that surrounded the boggy swampland of central Water. They were all cloaked and walked slowly, continuously checking for anyone who was stalking them. The smallest of the group tripped over her cloak and landed in a puddle and was quickly helped up by one of the others. Some distance from the three a lone bandit stared using his natural abilities as a sensor to track them in the mist.

"Easy pickings," Raiga the bandit muttered as he watched the three refugees walking through the swampland. Ever since his entire band had been slaughtered by a blonde haired man proclaiming himself a hero, Raiga had been struggling to earn a living and it showed. He was wearing muddy black leather armour and had a filthy black bandana hiding his bald head. His narrow eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and he had severe bags under his eyes. His sword was blunted and grimy and its sheath was little more than a bundle of leather hastily stitched together.

He had been stalking this group for several hours now, trying to work out the best plan of attack. There two smaller figures appeared to be female and the remaining figure was quite broad and carried a sword on his back. Clearly he had to be eliminated then maybe Raiga could have a little fun with the two girls before he killed them and took all their clothes and money. He would leave their bodies for the rats or whatever scum came across them first. It had been far too long since he had enjoyed the feel of a woman beneath him. When his group had been at the height of its power they had raided bloodline villagers every other day and had plenty of women desperate to protect their young ones and prepared to submit to whatever twisted fantasies the bandits could come up with. As he was now he couldn't even afford the fair of a cheap prostitute.

If one were to look back on what was about to happen to said bandit, they could summarise it in one phrase. Karma's a bitch. As a sensor he really should have sensed the chakra levels of the three or even just the aura of power the man emitted, but the bandit was blinded by his greed.

Raiga crept ahead of the group and hid in a rare patch of greenery including several small bushes and lay waiting for the group to pass so he could leap out and ambush them. As they approach Raiga felt his heart quicken and began to sweat. This was the first time he had ever attacked a group without a twelve man group in his favour. He began to realise that the swordsman may be a better fighter than him. After all as a bandit Raiga had no formal training beyond 'here's a sword, stick the pointy end in the other person' so that meant a fair fight was out of the window. He would have to take the smallest figure hostage.

With a grin he waited until the group was almost right next to him before snatching the small girl and demanding, "Lay down your weapons or I'll kill the little bitch!"

"Huh?" A deep voiced sounded as the tallest of the three turned to face the bandit. The fog suddenly wasn't thick enough for the bandit as he realised the man weighed at least twice as much as the bandit himself.

"Will you please release her?" The second figure had a kind voice and the lust within Raiga flared. He would have that girl crying his name.

"No chance sweetie. But maybe we could work something out." Raiga grinned lustfully.

The mist seemed to be thinning as the silhouettes became more defined. The cloaked figures of the two stood before him revealed only their eyes as black scarves covered the mouths of the refugees. Both had brown eyes and whilst the smaller figure had a kindness in them, the taller of the figures had eyes that looked disinterested with the whole situation.

"I want to play," The young girl in his arms tilted her head.

"Go ahead," The man grunted.

"Yay!" The girl clapped her hand then held out a hand. A scythe appeared from nowhere.

"What the hell?" Raiga kicked the girl away from him as she tried to cut him open with the scythe causing her to fall face first into the muddy ground.

"You got mud all over yourself," the taller girl scolded the little one gently.

"I'll tell you what," The male growled. "If you tell us where the hell we are and the nearest way to Fort Freedom, I won't kill you."

Raiga was suddenly struck by killing intent from the man who picked the little girl up by the scruff of her cloak. The girl seemed oblivious to this and was slashing wildly in front of herself to try and hit the bandit.

"You're walking the wrong way," Raiga gasped out. "It is six hours travel in the opposite direction."

"I told you we were going the wrong way," The middle member of the group sighed as she turned to the man.

"Fair enough," The man let go of the little girl who charged the bandit.

Raiga tried to move but the killing intent from the taller man kept him pinned as the triple bladed scythe bit into his chest. "You promised to let me live." He coughed out as blood filled his lungs.

"No," The man's eyes showed humour, "I just said _I_ wouldn't kill you."

"Bastard," Raiga grunted before succumbing to his death.

"So we turn around then?" Haku turned to Zabuza ignoring the sounds of flesh being sliced from behind her.

"I guess," Zabuza sighed heavily. "And Ardot, put that head down, you don't know where it has been."

"Aww…" Ardot dropped Raiga's now severed head and gave it a kick where it soared through the air. "You never let me keep any of my toys." She pouted. "I want Narnar."

"We are going to meet him," Haku smiled to herself at the thought of being with the bright blonde again.

Ardot nodded fiercely, scythe vanishing into whatever dimensional space it occupied when not in use. Ardot knew she had to keep an eye on her Narnar. She loved him but so did everyone else he ever met apparently. It was Ardot's duty to make sure her Narnar's attention was fully where it belonged: On her.

_Land of Water, Fort Freedom, sometime in the afternoon_

Naruto yawned loudly as he woke. He found himself lying naked in a large bed, with fur quilts. He got out of bed and looked around groggily, trying to piece together the events of last night. As he took a step forward he felt a sharp pain in his head and realised his mouth tasted foul.

The room was quite extravagantly furnished with the fur bed, several large wooden cupboards and wardrobes. It was completely made of stone but a burning fire in a fireplace filled the room with warmth. Several torches illuminated the room although there were only slits for windows. There was also a writing desk with an expensive looking chair, on which his clothes were neatly folded. He went over ignoring the thudding in his skull and picked up his clothes. They were warm and smelt of flowers. Someone had cleaned them.

He pulled on his underwear and grey cargo pants before fitting his metal plate shin guards noting that the metal appeared to have been cleaned but not polished to help prevent it shining. His shirt was missing although there was a fishnet vest and a white and grey camouflaged shirt with long sleeves instead. With a shrug he put them on and reattached the metal chest plate. He noticed his supply of kunai and explosive notes were missing although his sword was in its sheath on the desk, not that he ever used it (much to Zabuza's displeasure). With a shrug he strapped the kodachi to his back and walked over to the door.

"Well… where the hell am I?" Naruto muttered as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the thudding of his headache. He could remember coming back to the Fort with Mei (and constantly exchanging flirtatious comments with her) then he underwent several tests and passed them before they had a celebratory drink with everyone in the fort. "How much did I drink?" He muttered as he opened the door.

'_**Roughly enough to kill a lesser man, you don't want to know how much chakra it took to stop you from kicking the bucket. Be glad all you have is a hangover.' **_Kurama's voiced sounding in Naruto's head causing him to flinch.

"Why didn't anyone stop me?" Naruto groaned as he opened the door leading into a large, stone corridor with torches flickering. Glancing to both sides, Naruto turned right heading towards the noise.

'_**You claimed you had a bloodline that made you immune to alcohol poisoning. Since I was preventing you from actually getting drunk they believed you.' **_

"Can't you get rid of this hangover?" Naruto muttered as he approached another door.

'_**If I did would you learn anything from this?' **_Kurama responded.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he opened the door and found himself overlooking a large hall. There were three hundred or so people racing around getting equipment and hastily strapping armour on. Naruto walked down a set of stairs and ran over to the nearest man.

"What is going on here?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" The figure turned to face the blonde. "Ah, Uzumaki-san you are awake. We have reports of a loyalist force approaching us." The man looked at Naruto through one eye, the other was covered. "Terumi-sama requested your presence as soon as possible. She is somewhere in here."

Naruto nodded and glanced around the large stone room. There was a set of desks where Naruto saw Mei's familiar hair and could practically feel the hatred of the Choujoro guy. With a smirk he walked over to them, sliding through the mass of people.

"I heard you were looking for me," Naruto smiled as he approached a tired looking Mei.

"Nice of you to join us," Choujoro snapped, "The alarm sounded three hours ago."

"And I slept through it?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "That is out of character for me."

"You did drink a fair bit," Mei smiled at the boy. "And you fell asleep as soon as you hit the pillows."

"Wait a second, if I was with you went I fell to sleep then why was I naked?" Naruto blinked, "Did you strip me naked?"

Choujoro flushed red with rage and was about to yell at Naruto when Mei cut him off.

"Yes, your clothes were filthy. I had to bathe you and have your clothes washed." Mei responded in an offhand way.

"What?" Naruto blushed earning a barking laugh from Mei.

"No I had some maids clean your clothes and you." Mei responded. "You're kind of cute when you're embarrassed." She teased.

"So some complete strangers saw me naked," Naruto sighed, "Shame. I wish it was you."

"Not complete strangers, one of our newest members, Yuki I believe her name is, seemed to be quite insistent that she be the one to bathe you as a thank you for services previously rendered. And from what I've heard you have nothing to be ashamed off." Mei smiled innocently as Naruto quickly felt his blush returning. "I'm told you have quite an impressive piece of equipment. I'm kind of interested in seeing if the rumours are true."

Taken aback by Mei's comment, Naruto quickly rallied and counter attacked, "Well if you want to see my equipment for yourself you have but to ask."

"I might just do that," Mei winked at Naruto before a cough from Choujoro interrupted their banter. "Oh right, the situation."

"I can fill him in, there is no need for you to bother with him," Choujoro's glare never left Naruto's face.

"Very well," Mei nodded and stood up, "I will gather the first squad."

Choujoro watched Mei go with a blissful smile that quickly turned back into an angry glare as he returned his attention to Naruto. "We have reason to believe a force of five to six hundred Mist Nin is approaching."

"Where does he get all these men from?" Naruto sighed.

"The majority are actually low ranked missing Nin from other countries," Choujoro admitted. "But what they lack in skill the make up for in numbers. We haven't the supplies for a siege so we must ensure that the Loyalists don't discover our locations."

"I'm pretty sure that the enemy knows you occupy Fort Freedom and Fort 'WNIL'." Naruto scratched his head, "Zabuza said there were large forces moving on those targets. There was another as well but I forget what it is called."

"Yes," Choujoro nodded, "But the fact is the Mizukage doesn't know we occupy this fort. He thinks we are like bandits, hiding in the mist."

"I see," Naruto nodded. "But wouldn't any competent military ruler recognise the forts as a likely base?"

"The Mizukage doesn't believe that the garrisons at the forts can be over powered. Plus we keep sending falsified documents bearing the correct seals from each fort to ensure that he doesn't suspect a thing."

"Even so you would expect him to send agents to confirm things." Naruto scowled. "I can't help but feel that the Mizukage isn't taking this civil war seriously."

Choujoro scowled. "I have to admit he isn't handling the situation well," He suddenly brightened, "Which is why Mei-sama should be the Mizukage. She is the one who will lead mist to glory."

'_**Hero worship,' **_Kurama idly noted.

'_Indeed,' _Naruto thought back, _'That explains his hatred for me at least. He probably has it bad for her.' _

"Anyway," Choujoro snapped out of whatever fantasy he was imagining and glared at Naruto again, "You are to stay here and man the defences whilst I lead the second company. You will be serving under Ao, that's the man with the eye patch you were talking with earlier. Understood?"

"Yeah," Naruto rubbed his forehead, "Anything else?"

"No," Choujoro walked away yelling orders to the men around him. Naruto noted that the majority of the Nin left behind were children and elderly.

"Most of them aren't even Ninja," Ao commented noting where Naruto was staring. "That's why they are left behind. This war has taken a lot from many innocents."

"I know," Naruto nodded at the man, impressed by his ability to sneak up on the blonde, "That's why I'm here, to end this war and protect those who can't protect themselves."

'_**He wasn't sneaking you were just too distracted by your hangover to sense him moron,' **_Kurama chuckled.

"Tch," Ao grunted with a half-smile on his face, "You youngsters are always going around trying to change the world. In my youth we followed orders and did what we were told. Usually that's a good thing but looking at what the Mizukage has ordered, maybe questioning the world isn't such a bad thing."

"How many men have Mei and Choujoro taken?" Naruto asked as the remaining people finished getting ready.

"About a hundred ninja each, a good number of them are veterans." Ao sighed. "And please call her Terumi-sama."

"Right," Naruto waved dismissively, "So they have roughly two hundred Nin, and they are attacking a squad of 600?"

"They will ambush them and wipe out roughly a hundred in skirmishes. Then they will lure the enemy into traps and more ambushes and before you know it they have a hundred left and our forces clean them up. It isn't the first time a force this size has been dangerously close."

"So the Mizukage has lost entire armies and doesn't think to increase their strength or at least personally visit the area?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Some of us veterans think like you are now," Ao admitted. "There is something very wrong here. Not only is the Mizukage killing of bloodline users who greatly improve our nations strength but he is letting the few remaining loyalist forces get completely wiped out. It's almost as if he wants the Mist to fall or at least be too weak to resist an invasion."

"You think he is collaborating with another village?" Naruto scowled, "But what for? He has all the money and power he needs as a Kage."

"Who knows? He claims that we with bloodlines are 'devil tainted'. Hah," Ao spat, "Rich coming from a monster like him. Then again considering what he is, it isn't that much of a surprise that he enjoys seeing the people who serve him die."

"I have heard very little about the Mizukage," Naruto admitted. "Do you think he enjoys seeing his forces crushed?"

"Well he is a demon, a Jinchuuriki," Ao snorted. "Most of us reckon he has lost his mind to the demon within. That's why you can't trust a Jinchuuriki."

"Is that so?" Naruto responded distantly.

Ao picked up on Naruto's mood change but missed the reason, "Don't worry about having to fight one of those freaks, there are only nine in the world. The two in the mist are the Mizukage and another one who has cut off all ties to Mist and wonders throughout the nation doing what he pleases, the bastard." Ao growled, "As if we needed more proof Jinchuuriki are all bastards, here we are in need of one in order to save mist and he is off gallivanting around. Sorry," Ao realised he was ranting, "But I just don't get along with the demon possessed freaks."

'_**This guy has no idea what he is talking about,' **_Kurama commented idly. _**"Beat some sense into him." **_

'_If I do that though I am proving him right," _Naruto sighed, '_Being a hero is never easy, besides Zabuza told me to keep my status secret.' _

Ao climbed onto a table a cleared his throat getting the attention of everyone in the room. "Alright, I want you all in your positions. Remember if you sight any hostile send a messenger. You are to focus on spotting any enemy and in the event of a considerable force discovering our location; you are to assist civilian personnel in evacuating the base. Remember the future of the land lies with the people not with buildings like this."

There was a ragged cheer and the hall emptied leaving Naruto and Ao.

"Come on boy," Ao nodded to Naruto, "We are in the central observation area. If they see anybody it's up to us to deal with them, not that Terumi-sama or Choujoro will let any get here."

_Land of Water, Some tavern somewhere _

"I hate mist," Jiraiya grumbled as he nursed a beer. His attempts to find Naruto were considerably hampered by the fact he couldn't even find where the Zabuza was. The entire country was blanketed by an unnatural mist that made Jiraiya nervous. It seemed to move and swirl like some sort of chakra field, although using mist as a medium for a chakra network was unheard of and it would give the user the ability to know exactly where everyone in mist was. If it was used by the Loyalist forces there would be no way any Rebels could evade detection. Besides the Chakra required to pull off such a jutsu is beyond even most Jinchuuriki so it was unlikely anyone could be doing that.

Jiraiya peered at the others in the tavern. All of them looked poor and tired and were speaking quietly, as if afraid that if they spoke too loud they would bring disaster on themselves. The morale of the entire nation was rock bottom. Jiraiya seriously considered petitioning Sarutobi to invade. There was no way that the pathetic forces Jiraiya had already defeated on his way into mist would stand a chance against the full might of Konoha. Hell Jiraiya reckoned just him and Tsunade could bring the village of Mist to its knees due to the complete lack of skill the Mist seemed to have.

Finishing his drink, Jiraiya paid his bill and left without a word. The mist seemed to swallow him as he walked outside, reducing his vision to rough silhouettes and shadows moving in the background. He glanced around and set off quickly, heading in the direction his sources had said the village could be found. Although it was likely in this weather that he could be within twenty metres of the damn place and not see it.

He walked to the inn where he was spending his nights waiting for his agents to get in touch with him, hoping that they had more luck than he did. All he had learned is that the mist had gotten a lot thicker since the civil war started and made travelling outside your village dangerous. Many villages had gone silent, presumed destroyed by either bandits or the loyalist forces, although some of the rumours suggested the Mizukage was hiring bandits to attack possible Rebel controlled villagers.

As he entered the small wooden building and nodded a greeting to the toothless old crone clad in faded rags who ran the building, he felt a sudden chill in his bones.

"I have a really bad feeling," Jiraiya muttered as he entered the cupboard that served as his room and sat down on the bundle of rags that served as a futon. With a sigh he pulled out a picture from his clothes. On it was the reason he was in Water in the first place. A beaming youth with whisker marks who was clutching a toy toad. "Stay safe Naruto," He muttered as he hid the picture, "I'm almost there."

_Land of Water, Orochimaru's Hideout _

Guren scowled as the fools around her placed sheet after sheet of Intel at her feet. They were all low level missing Nin that had accepted service to Orochimaru in order to receive experimental treatments to improve their skills. All of them were fools into thinking her Lord had need for such weaklings. They had been brainwashed and were now completely loyal to her master and ran a small Intel collection station concealed in one of the many dingy little villages that dotted the Land of Water. The small wooden shack was rotting in places and didn't feel like the kind of place for highly classified data to be stored; of course that was probably the whole idea.

The Ninja were all covered in rags with no uniform and no identifying features (Orochimaru had seen to that). They all spoke in the same droning voice and kept the eyes on the floor.

"This is the last location of the one you seek," One of the Nin handed a scroll to Guren who took it and read it.

"I see… this Fort Venture?" Guren looked at the map of Mist. "It is nine hours travel through some of the mistiest areas, although it is relatively far from the warzones. It appears to be in the ignored area of Mist where Bandits have always been in control."

"That is correct my lady," Another missing Nin handed another scroll to her, "It is believed that he is hiding from the Loyalists although data suggests he has no reason to assist the Rebels at this time."

"I see," Guren nodded as she stood up. "Then I will visit this Fort and collect my lord's prize."

"All hail Orochimaru-sama," The small group of missing Nin droned as she left.

_Land of Water, Mizukage's Personal Quarters, Late Night_

The torches flickering in the room showed the fine wooden floors and beautiful tapestries depicting the bloody history of the Village hidden in the Mist. It showed the Sanbi's first appearance after the vessel in which the Shodaime Hokage had sealed it in broke during its transferal to Mist. It showed the first Jinchuuriki and her horrible death due to Mist's lack of understanding in the sealing arts and the fate of every Kage since the village's founding. None of them died in their beds.

The torches also showed two figures. One wore a cloak and orange swirls mask and was pacing and muttering. The other wore the ceremonial robes of a Kage and was sat staring into space.

"Well isn't this interesting," The cloaked figure muttered. "Konoha forces, one of the Sannin, in Mist. Maybe they plan to invade. About damn time," He growled. "I swear I couldn't do anymore to make Mist an easy target, although I was hoping Kumo would invade." The man sighed. "That would present me with the ideal opportunity to capture two more Jinchuuriki." At this the cloaked figure turned to face the silent figure. "But Konoha could be useful. Maybe they can tell me just what became of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, seeing as he has vanished from all of my sources." The silent figure made no response, "Oh well," The cloaked figure clapped his hands and looked out of the window at the village hidden in the Mist. "Worst case scenario I have to use Pain and his band of misfits to capture Kumo's Jinchuuriki."

He turned to face the other inhabitant of the room who was sat staring into space blindly. "How can I serve you my master?" He tonelessly responded.

"Well my little minion," The cloaked figure clapped his hands. "I think this rebellion has really run its course. What we need now is a big finisher, you know wipe out the resistance and the majority of your forces. Leave yourself wide open for Konoha's invasion. You should probably make an appearance and get badly wounded. Then return to me so I can remove the Sanbi and leave in time to watch the fireworks from a safe distance. Now go off and do whatever it is you do." The cloak figure seemed to distort and vanish into a single spot.

The Mizukage stood up and rang a bell.

"You called My Kage," A tall man wearing the standard flak jacket and navy blue cargo pants of the Mist Loyalist forces appeared and bowed his head.

"Gather my forces. I will lead the attack on the rebels," The Mizukage spoke. "The main force is at Fort Freedom."

"As you wish my lord, it will take some time for the necessary supplies and units to become available." The Nin bowed his head.

"Then send the cannon fodder to probe their defences," The Mizukage tonelessly muttered. "Send the failures and the weaklings."

"As you wish, the remaining four hundred missing Nin we hired and academy students we awarded a war time promotion will be sent to test their defences. With any luck they may arrive in time to reinforce the first batch we sent there. The Mist will be strong once again by purging the weak blood and the tainted blood. " The Nin bowed before vanishing in a swirl of water.

* * *

><p>The Company Archives<p>

Mist Observation File #24c (Author: Code Name Prophet)

Loyalist Morale

_It is interesting to note the mental state of the Loyalist forces. It seems to be viewed that if you died doing your duty then you are clearly too weak to be a true ninja and the village is better off for having you dead. It is apparently a way of dealing with the insanely large loss rates compared to the rebels and surprisingly seemed to work, especially amongst the few elites remaining with the Loyalists, leading to surprisingly high morale. Even in the lower ranks there is a desire to be useful to the village. Agents believe there may be a powerful Genjutsu at work there. In fact it is said that the mist seems to carry a strange Chakra presence about it. 1__st__ Class Genjutsu specialist Merc. Lui Tanaka recommended for investigation into possible Genjutsu effects. Captured Mist subjects seemed to have a strange seal array on them. Recommend handing seals over to 2__nd__ Class Support Merc. Hikari Tengoku._

Future Operations in the Mist Theatre 

_Rebels may need some assistance as the war enters its final stages and the mass numbers of the Loyalists start to wear away at the rebels. Strategic analysis suggests that Loyalist victory will severely limit possible operations in the future whereas assisting the rebels could lead to a profitable future agreement. Recommend sending two high ranked combat specialists (0 Class Support Merc. Prophet and 1__st__ Class Assault Merc. Tatsumi Kousei preferential) with additional support as the missions require. _

Suspension of Current Operations in the Mist Theatre 

_All Intel teams have withdrawn following the supposed full mobilisation of the Mist Forces. Some deep cover agents have remained in place for protection purposes. Unit Snow has infiltrated Rebel main command in order to ensure accurate observations on subject: Naruto Uzumaki (See Observation Files Marked *Blonde Boy) Combat teams are recommended to extract some of the more valuable assets. Recommend posting general mission parameters to all members. Hopefully most of them will actually take the mission even if it is the company that has to pay for it. _

* * *

><p>Not Much action in this chapter and it feels a little like filler except it does somewhat advance the plot… kind of. Not that pleased with this chapter for several reasons (probably because it took too long to actually release but still… there seems to be something missing :) Also mentioned a few OCs that were submitted in the company Archives bit. They may (or may not) appear later on depending on how things go.

The next chapter will have a fair bit more.

* * *

><p>A little bit of Maths that explains the power of the Bijuu in my story.<p>

For Bijuu power I am using the formula of Strength of Bijuu = Tails Squared. (E.g. Ichibi = 1 Nibi = 4 Sanbi = 9 Yonbi = 16 etc. up to Hachibi = 64 Kyuubi = 81 with the exception of Jyuubi = 300) Note this is raw strength not Agility and experience and so on.

In comparison the RBS of Humans: Average Genin = 0.0001, Average Chuunin = 0.002, Average Jounin = 0.05, Average Kage* = 0.5 +

(*Kage of a Non-Major Village. Major Village Kage tend to be around 1+)

This would make sense of the Shodaime Hokage's decision to give Bijuu away.

Sand received the Ichibi (Total Bijuu Strength **1**), Rock received Yonbi and Gobi (TBS: 16 + 25 = **41**), Mist received Sanbi and Rokubi (TBS: 9 + 36 = **45**) and Kumo received Nibi and Hachibi (TBS: 4 + 64 = **68**) leaving Konoha with Kyuubi (TBS: **81**) and Waterfall with Shicibi (TBS: **49**) giving the illusion that the Hokage was sharing power, whilst retaining the largest power. Of course this is assuming that the Jinchuuriki were able to call upon the full power of the Bijuu. Giving a theoretical strength of:

Konoha: 81 (150 w/ Waterfall Allies)  
>Kumo: 68<br>Mist: 45  
>Iwa: 41<br>Suna: 1 (Deliberately kept weakest to force Alliance with Konoha)

* * *

><p><strong>This is merely how I have decided things will be in this story. This may or may not be canon.<strong>


	8. Arc 1, Chapter 3: Fall of Freedom

Naruto: Dark Beginnings

A/N: For those who were thinking that the Bijuu ratings were over powered, that was just pure raw destructive power. The lower strength Bijuu have special abilities to try and compensate for their lower power levels (e.g. Ichibi has control over sand, Nibi has control over fire and death etc.) whereas the higher level Bijuu have very little in terms of special abilities (Kyuubi has no special abilities beyond its massive chakra although is able to pull off attacks of unbelievable strength). While the order of their power doesn't change, the difference between each level is different. This is a first draft... it needs beta reading but my Beta reader is ill so I will re-upload this chapter with any changes when the corrected version arrives.

Read on!

Disclaimer: …

* * *

><p>Arc 1: The Bloody Mist<br>Chapter 3: The Fall of Freedom

_Sangoku Forest, Land of Water (Late Afternoon)_

In the whole of the nation of Water there were very few forests, all of which were precious bastions of green in an otherwise murky brown swampland. Well, they were usually green but this one was littered with the dead and dying. Both the pale grey vest wearing Rebels and the navy vested Loyalists lay still on the floor and trees, their life blood spilt on the trees and undergrowth,

Choujoro swore as he cut a swath through the hordes of Loyalist forces that swarmed his men. The battle had started out well; the traps he and the men under his command had set had claimed roughly a hundred lives. Unfortunately the enemy weren't responding as expected. Rather than retreating and regrouping, they charged the rebel forces as if demons were chasing them. They attacked without any regard for their own lives. The scouts have been wrong about their number. There seemed to be no end to the fools charging them.

He and the rest of the second squad had been forced to retreat from the battlefield into the forests nearby Fort Freedom in a desperate attempt to regroup, but still the enemy continued their suicidal charges. Some of the Nin were wearing vests covered with explosive notes and a seal array that detonated them when they were killed. He had lost contact with Mei and the first squad and could only hope that they were still alive. If Mei fell this rebellion was over.

"Regroup damn it!" Choujoro blocked a swing from a Loyalist Nin and promptly decapitated him before kicking the body into a small cluster of bushes where it detonated, sending mud and internal organs through the air. Glancing around Choujoro noted that of the hundred men he had started with, only twelve stood by him now. "Where is everyone?"

"Sir!" A young rebel wearing a turban covering his head and bandage covering most of his face threw a kunai to kill one of the loyalists charging him, "Fire team Delta has been completely eliminated, Alpha is at 60% effectiveness thanks to merging with Charlie and Bravo is below functional strength and has retreated back to the Fortress."

"Damn it," Choujoro scowled. This had been his chance to show Mei that the blonde wasn't needed and he had messed it up. The very hope of the rebellion could be snuffed out right here thanks to him. "Order all forces to fall back."

"Yes sir," The young rebel formed several hand signs before launching a flare into the sky which detonated and a grey eagle appeared in the sky briefly before disappearing.

"Remember, controlled withdrawal!" Choujoro yelled, "Set traps as you retreat!"

"Sir!" The remaining twelve rebels in Command fire team began withdrawing, Choujoro covering their retreat.

A Loyalist lunged at Choujoro and lost his right arm in a fierce slash, yet still advanced on Choujoro. The man's eyes were completely white and he was frothing at the mouth and moaning like a man possessed.

"What the hell?" Choujoro cut the man in half and continued retreating through the undergrowth, ignoring the explosions all around him. "What is going on here?" He muttered as he and the rest of Command Fire team withdrew from the forest.

_Fort Freedom, Land of Water_

Naruto scowled as he paced the fort looking at the strange headband that Ao had given him. It had a complex seal array that allowed Ao to talk to him over a short distance. With a grunt Naruto put on the headband and walked around the fort helping civilians move supplies.

Currently he was waiting for an order, something to do. The whole reason he had joined the rebellion was because he was fed up of not being able to actually make a difference. Now here he was, part of the rebellion and still not making a difference. It really grated the youth's nerves.

"Naruto," Ao's voice sounded through the seal array, "Report to me A.S.A.P."

Naruto turned on his heels and raced down the hall way towards the main hall. When he arrived he saw wounded men being carried in. There were moans of agony and the stench of blood and human waste. Choujoro was talking to Ao and looking upset.

"What's wrong?" Naruto walked past a table on which a young boy had his left leg blown off just below the knee. Several medics were trying to stem the blood with minimal success.

"This is all that's left of second company," Choujoro spat, "We were slaughtered out there. Our scouts were severely wrong with their Intel. We lost good men thanks to them."

"Out of the hundred nin that left, only forty three returned. Ten of those aren't likely to make it through the night. Another ten will be lucky to be able to fight again." Ao rubbed his temples, "We still haven't regained contact with Terumi-sama and First Squad."

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"There is nothing we can do," Ao stated, "We have to move base; the enemy knows we are here and we don't have the supplies or the men to repel them."

"What about Mei-sama?" Choujoro snapped.

"We cannot afford to lose any more men trying to find her," Ao shook his head, "We have to retreat and regroup."

"Mei-sama is the resistance!" Choujoro snapped.

"Look around you man!" Ao growled. "The men are tired and wounded. Morale is at an all-time low. We cannot afford any more losses. We fall back and regroup!"

"Sir!" A young woman raced into the main hall. "Enemy forces have arrived!"

"Everyone one who can fight to your battle stations!" Ao bellowed, "Everyone else focuses on preparing to retreat!"

The main hall became a buzz of activity once more as the wounded Nin raced up onto the battlements. The Fort was built with a flat roof housing catapults and several towers with kunai launchers that the rebellion had kept in good shape. A wall surrounded the edge offering slight gaps for the defenders to throw kunai and shuriken whilst being protected from enemy Jutsu and weapons.

Civilians raced to the catapults and began loading them with rubble from some of the damaged areas of the fort whereas the Ninja climbed the towers to man the Kunai launcher. The few active ninja took up positions on the walls and crouched from sight. The fort was almost smothered by an uncomfortable silence. Ninjas and civilian alike watched the skies for any signs of hostiles. Young men and women clutched holy symbols and mouthed words to prayers. The veterans checked their weapons and took deep breaths to calm themselves.

Naruto took up his position behind the wall and looked at the young girl beside him.

"Yuki?" Naruto mouthed, recognising the girl from the Inn.

"Still haven't repaid you for saving my life," She mouthed back with a wink. "After this battle I'll show you my gratitude."

"Let's just focus on surviving huh?" Naruto mouthed back before peering over the battlements. The area outside Fort Freedom was a barren swampland with a small stone path leading to the main gate. Any army that approached would find themselves cut down in a matter of moments. The mist was thick as usual, making any long range fighting next to impossible.

"Do you hear that?" A young boy next to Naruto muttered as a high pitch screaming started.

"INCOMING!" Ao's voice screamed from the seal array as large burning boulders screamed from the sky and struck the balcony sending ninja and civilians alike hurtling into the air and falling like rag dolls.

"Damn it," Naruto cursed and began forming hand seals, "Wind Style, Great Breakthrough!" The gust of wind deflected one of the large boulders off into the mist where there was a satisfying sound of an explosion.

"Fight like your being paid!" One of the rebels yelled as the towers began spraying kunai into the mist.

"Hold fire, damn it!" Ao's voice called, "Do not waste ammo! We need to be sure we are hitting them!"

"Here they come," Yuki muttered a yell sounded out from the mists and a swarm of loyalist forces began charging towards them.

"There's no end to them!" The young boy next to Naruto got up and started to run away when a kunai struck him in the back of the head.

"Coward!" A grizzly man yelled, "We fight for our future!"

"Fire!" Ao yelled.

There was the scream of the catapults sending their ignited payload into the fort as well as the answering fire from the catapults atop the fort. The towers launched salvoes of kunai into the horde of charging Loyalists, mowing them down but still the loyalists charged without hesitation.

"Tower one, all out of ammo. Oh my god they're climbing the walls!" The seal

"Hold them off!" Ao's voice demanded. "We need more time to finish evacuating!"

Naruto drew the sword Zabuza gave him as the first Loyalist climbed over the wall and promptly cut him in half. No sooner had Naruto jumped back than another Loyalist took his place. He cut down another loyalist before unleashing another Great Breakthrough to get some breathing room. The Loyalists were swarming the precious few rebels that attempted to hold their positions. Closing his eyes Naruto activated his Golden Chakra state and was assaulted by the despair from the Rebels as well as a simple minded blood lust from the Loyalists.

Five Loyalists charged him. The first was cut cleanly in half, the second received a chakra enhanced punch that sent his corpse cartwheeling backwards and knocking several more loyalists back off of the fort walls. The third and fourth were impaled by a pair of chakra hands made from the golden cloak and the fifth detonated himself before Naruto had time to react. The blast sent Naruto hurtling backwards, crashing through the stone wall and into the great Hall.

As he pulled himself up he saw the Loyalist break through the main entrance and charge inside, killing civilian and wounded ninja without any mercy.

"This is wrong," Naruto shook his head. This wasn't war, this was a slaughter. He leapt towards the main entrance forming hand seals, "Combination Style: Infernal Breakthrough!"

The area around him turned molten as the endless surge of Loyalist forces were reduced to ash in a sudden burst of fire. The brief period of peace allowed Naruto to take stocks of his surroundings.

"Naruto! Hold the main entrance!" Ao's voice called out the seal array.

Naruto scowled as another group of deranged Loyalists charged into the main hall. "No rest for the wicked huh?" He muttered before charging into them, blade at the ready.

_Sengoku Swamp (Location of the Main Battle), Land of Water_

Mei Terumi was not in a good mood. The second company had retreated leaving her and the survivors of First Company alone. Fortunately the bulk of the Loyalist forces had been dealt with although her scouts reported a second much larger force had come through the forest and caught the second company in a pincher formation. The size of the second wave of Loyalist forces would be more than enough to take Fort Freedom and shatter rebel morale.

If that wasn't enough her force was down to 40% effectiveness and was low on supplies, unable to join the battle for Fort Freedom as they would have to get past the sieging army first. First scouts had estimated a force of around one thousand was swarming the two hundred combat ready ninja guarding Fort Freedom, with any of Choujoro's company lending assistance, which at best left 250 Rebels. They were badly outnumbered and in need of a miracle.

"Mei-sama," A young girl wearing the standard loyalist outfit consisting of a pale grey flack vest over pale grey cargo pants and a long sleeved grey shirt. Her hair was concealed under a pale grey bandana. "With our current forces it would be best to fall back to one of the other bases."

"No can do," Another rebel, this one taller than the girl and sporting a full beard shook his head, "Reports show that all remaining Rebel Forts have been besieged or abandoned."

"Damn it," Mei punched the floor. "Is the difference in power between us and the Mizukage so great?"

"He hires Missing Nin to bolster his ranks," The girl lowered her head, "We don't have the finances to support such an operation."

"And if we lose all our forts today, morale will plummet. Many will defect and probably capture a bloodline member to trade for their freedom." The bearded man sighed heavily.

"This is bad," Mei admitted, "What we need is a hero to rally behind… an icon that restores morale, even in the face of all these losses."

"And who would that be?" The bearded man scowled.

"Who knows?" Mei sighed heavily. "Heroes come from the most unlikely of places."

_Fort Freedom, Land of Water (Night time) _

Naruto swore as the small squad he was helping finally re-sealed the main door. The loyalist flood through the main gate had slowly turned into a trickle, although the sounds from upstairs made it sound as if the majority of the enemy force was still alive and causing trouble.

The whole fort seemed to shake for an instant as Naruto stumbled into a table.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto muttered.

"A large group just detonated themselves and destroyed two of the kunai turret towers," Ao grunted as he walked into the main hall, scowling at the many dead littering the floor. "There must be at least a hundred of the bastards. You all did a good job holding them off."

"We can't take any credit," One of the Rebels bowed his head in Naruto's direction. "If not for the Golden Saviour here we would have died."

"Here, here," A civilian medic called out.

"The boy's a damn hero," A wounded ninja called out. "We'd all be dead if not for him and that glowing cloak of his!"

Naruto blushed at the praise. "I didn't fight alone. We haven't won this one yet anyway," Naruto started towards the steps back up to the battlements, "I'll go and try and help the forces retake the roof."

"Don't you ever stop to rest?" Ao muttered with a slight smile.

"Plenty of time to rest when I'm dead," Naruto responded before racing up their stairs.

Ao shook his head and walked up to the medics. "How long till the wounded are stable enough to move?"

"They are ready and waiting," The head nurse bowed. Like every other rebel, her outfit was completely grey.

"Start filing out through the secret passageway," Ao nodded, "All non-combat staff has already retreated. In ten minutes the combat staff will begin to fall back as well."

"Understood," The nurse nodded and signalled the other nurses who began to help the wounded out of the great hall and into the library where the secret exit was located.

Ao rubbed his forehead and tried to forestall the headache he could feel creeping up on him.

"Sir," Choujoro ran up to Ao, his face carrying many cuts and a black eye. "We are just about out of supplies. We can't hold them much longer."

"We have to," Ao shook his head. "The wounded haven't fully retreated yet."

"We need a miracle to get out of here alive then," Choujoro's shoulders slumped. _'Looks like I will see you again shortly Mei-sama.' _

"Sir!" A young rebel raced up to Ao, "There appeared to be some sort of monster charging the main gate! It's tearing through the enemy forces!"

There was an explosion of wood and the corpses of several loyalists were sent flying through the air. The thing that smashed through the door stormed up to Ao and stared him in the eyes… or at least tried to but it found it difficult seeing as the thing barely came up to his waist.

"What the hell?" Ao blinked.

"Where is my Narnar?" The short figure demanded.

_Sengoku Swamp, Land of Water _

Jiraiya raced as fast as he could. His contacts had discovered that a massive conflict between rebel and loyalist forces was going on and if Naruto was anything like his father, he would be in the thick of it. Besides the Intel he had collected suggested the boy was travelling with Zabuza Momoichi, who was believed to be one of the founders of the resistance or the rebellion or whatever it was being called now.

The silver haired man paused as he saw a huge group of ninja wearing grey and being led by one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Not quite a Tsunade but pretty damn close. He sauntered up to them, confident that if they were loyalist forces he could deal with them and if they rebel forces he could convince them he wasn't an enemy.

"Well, well, well," Jiraiya clapped his hands causing the group to draw weapons.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin?" The woman leader scowled. "What is one of Konoha's finest doing here?"

"I am looking for someone," Jiraiya smiled. "Have you heard of a Naruto Uzumaki?"

There was a brief flicker on the woman's face that would have been completely missed if the person wasn't looking for it, and even then it was so slight a twitch that only someone with extremely good senses would have noticed it. Unfortunately for Mei, Jiraiya was one of the best.

"So you have," Jiraiya smiled genuinely for the first time in several months.

"It will cost you," Mei crossed her arms. "I happen to be in need of every pair of hands I can get."

"Alright I'm listening," Jiraiya motioned for her to continue.

"Assist me in overthrowing the Mizukage, and I'll get you what you want," Mei sauntered up to the man, "Whether it be this… Naruto boy or something more… enjoyable," Mei winked at the perverted old sage.

"Nice try but seduction doesn't work on me," Jiraiya rolled his eyes. _'Everyone knows its women that can't resist me, not that I can't resist women.' _"All I want is Naruto Uzumaki alive."

"I think that may be possible," Mei extended her hand, "You help me win this war and you get the boy."

"Deal," Jiraiya shook her hand, "Where is he?"

"Last I saw him was at Fort Freedom, but it is under siege by an enemy force." Mei revealed.

Jiraiya shook his head, "Typical… just like his father. Has to always cause me the maximum amount of trouble," Jiraiya started walking in the direction Mei was pointing.

"Do you think you can break the siege alone?" Mei raised an eyebrow.

"We clearly haven't met before," Jiraiya stopped and turned around, "The name's Jiraiya."

"I've heard the tales," Mei scowled.

"They're not tales," Jiraiya continued towards Fort Freedom, "They are historical facts," There was a puff of smoke and Jiraiya stood atop Gamabunta.

"Holy hell…" One of the rebels muttered. "Konoha has this kind of power?"

"We… we can still win this!" The rebels started to chatter.

"Then lead the charge," Mei yelled up to the Sannin.

"Ahaha!" Jiraiya laughed as he posed atop Bunta's head. "The Gallant Jiraiya shall lead you to victory!"

Bunta launched himself through the fog in the direction that Jiraiya was facing until he came across a large group of Nin all charging.

"This is too easy," Jiraiya smirked as he went through hand signs, "Gimme some oil Bunta!"

"**On it," **Bunta spewed oil that Jiraiya ignited with a fire jutsu and watched as the group of around three hundred Ninja were reduced to charcoal in mere seconds. "**Strange… they didn't even try and avoid that attack…" **

"Yeah…" Jiraiya scowled as he dismissed Bunta and the rebels caught up with him.

"Amazing," Mei commented, "I see that despite your stupid looks you are actually competent."

"I am more than competent," Jiraiya smirked as he raced towards the fort, rasengan in each hand.

_Fort Freedom, Land of Water_

Naruto ducked under a vicious slash from a demented loyalist who was foaming at the mouth. A quick slash sent the man's head spinning from the body of his attacker. Earning a brief moment of respite, Naruto looked around gasping heavily. He had lost his golden cloak and had been forced to disengage and catch his breath as the enemy was slowly overrunning them. There were roughly fifty enemy forces fighting twenty rebels on the roof. The dead of the loyalists littered the battlements, with the occasional rebel corpse present.

None of the kunai towers were left all blasted into rubble by suicide charges from Loyalist forces. The catapults were all reduced to timber, the brave civilians who had manned them cut down without putting up much of a fight. The smell of death and decay filled Naruto's noise and the moans of the dying and screams of combat haunted his hearing.

There was a deafening explosion as the large army charging the fort was suddenly struck by some super jutsu. The rebels seemed to rally at this and forced the last of the hostiles off the roof.

"We… we won?" One of the rebels, a young ninja wearing the grey bandana across half of his face in an attempt to stem the bleeding from a cut above his right eye, slowly peered over the battlements.

"The enemy is withdrawing," Another wandered over.

"Check for survivors," Ao's voice called out.

With varying degrees of speed, the remaining defenders checked the corpses for any survivors. Naruto wandered amongst the dead. The loyalists all had bloodshot eyes and had strange rashes across their bodies. Walking amongst the dead Naruto came across a wounded survivor.

"Yuki!" Naruto ran over to the girl who was leant against the wall. She was a mess. The grey bandana covering her hair was stained by blood, and her flak jacket had a massive gash in it, where her blood was slowly flowing out of her. Naruto applied pressure to the wound and tried to get a response.

"Naruto?" Yuki opened her eyes. "You survived…"

"And so did you," Naruto turned around. "I need a medic over here!"

"Ha…" Yuki laughed weakly before coughing up some blood. "We both know this is where my story ends…"

"Damn it," Naruto gritted his teeth, "I didn't save you in the village for you to die here."

"Sometimes… even a hero can't save everyone," Yuki's voice was quiet, almost impossible to hear amongst the moans of the dying.

"Naruto," Ao ran up beside the boy. "We have to leave. Reports suggest a large enemy force is on its way. Terumi-sama has arrived with a little force and we also received some new additions to the army… but the fort is impossible to defend with the damage it has taken and the loss of so many of our forces."

"She needs healing," Naruto pointed out Yuki.

"Naruto," Ao put a hand on the youth's shoulder, "We can't help her. Our medics have all retreated to a safe point with the wounded from the attacking forces."

"Naruto… get out of here…" Yuki whispered.

"I'm not leaving you to die," Naruto clenched his fists. "How can I call myself a hero if I can't save you?"

"Hehehe…" Yuki looked up at the sky as a thin trail of blood dripped from her mouth. "This world is so dark… so cold. I had lost hope for it… I wanted to see it burn." Yuki coughed violently, "My mother was raped by the loyalists and my father killed by them… I would have ended up the same… but you saved me." The girl smiled weakly, "You gave me a chance to actually live my life, to die how I wanted. You a light a shining beacon… a ray of hope not just for Water but the entire elemental nations. Yours is a destiny that will shape the world. Don't worry about me dying," Yuki raised a hand to Naruto's face. "You have already saved me. Even as I fall to the cycle of war know that I am honoured to have met you. I think… I think I actually love you…" Yuki chuckled humourlessly, "How strange… I feel no regrets…"

"Yuki…" Naruto lowered his head fighting back tears. "I promise you… I will end it."

"End it?" Yuki tilted her head.

"The cycle of war," Naruto stood up unaware of the audience he had gained. The survivors were stood around him. Mei and Jiraiya stood looking at him with respect and pride, Choujoro with begrudging respect and the remaining survivors with awe approaching worship.

Naruto looked up at the sky with fierce determination. "I will bring a peace to this land. Not a fake peace of a tyrant but a true peace. A world where a woman doesn't have to fear being raped, where children and raised without needing to know how to kill, where a man will die of old age surrounded by his loved ones rather than slowing bleeding out amongst the corpses of his enemies and comrades. I swear by the blood that fills my body, by the breath that fills my lungs, by my very soul and flesh, I **will** bring peace to the world. First I will end this war… and then I will unite the elemental nations somehow…"

"That will involve plenty of bloodshed," Ao commented.

"There has to be another way," Naruto closed his eyes. "And I will find it."

"A peaceful world huh?" Mei smiled softly. _He really is a true hero… _"But what if no other way exists."

"Then if I must bloody my hands… so be it," Naruto's eyes shot open. "Anyone who would prefer a land of war to a land of peace will be dealt with accordingly."

"Hehehe…" Yuki chuckled softly. "Naruto… take this…" She held out a small pendant with a snow crystal pattern on it. "Remember your… words here." She coughed. "A hero never breaks his promise… now leave! The enemy approach... but before you go… lean close to me…"

Naruto leaned forward and was surprised when she kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth for a good few minutes whilst the onlookers suddenly found themselves looking away.

"Now I can pass on… without any regrets…" Yuki smiled softly and closed her eyes.

"May you find peace," Jiraiya stepped forwards and bowed his head to the young girl. "I'm glad I found you alive brat, you had me worried," He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder who was staring at the now still Yuki, "You alright?"

"Let's get out of here," Naruto muttered softly.

Naruto and the remaining Rebel forces abandoned the fort, fleeing through the secret rock tunnel beneath the fort and collapsing it behind them.

Yuki listened as a large group of Ninja scaled the forts outer wall. Opening her eyes she saw a figure wearing a large silver cloak with a hood that covered most of his body. He had sandy brown hair and two teal eyes. He was looking at her with a sorrowful expression. He walked up to her and examined the deep cut in her stomach along with the other wounds she had received including several broken ribs and a nasty crack in the skull.

"Prophet," She coughed out. "I wasn't… expecting you here…"

"Your wounds are beyond healing," Prophet spoke

"I am not… afraid of death." She coughed violently.

"There is a large group of loyalists on their way…" The man pulled a large seal from a pouch. "This explosive seal will detonate and reduce the entire fort to nothing."

"I understand…" Yuki took the seal, "I'll… take as many as I can…"

Prophet nodded to one of the ninja accompanying him who wore a similar silver cloak but had his face concealed. The ninja bowed in response and set about stabilising Yuki. "I can give her another couple of hours… that's it."

"That will be… enough," Yuki smiled.

"In recognition of your services to the company," Prophet pulled out a medal and pinned it the Yuki's chest, "You are being awarded the rank of Support Mercenary 1st Class. Though your story ends today… your memory will be everlasting."

"Watch Naruto Uzumaki…" Yuki clutched the seal array. "His future will determine the fate of the entire nation… He holds my tracking… pendant. Use it to… find him…"

"When the time comes," Prophet nodded and gave a nod to his followers and they all vanished in a swirl of dust.

Yuki smiled as the rain started to fall on her. She smiled as the second force of Loyalists breached the main gate. She smiled as they made their way to the roof of the fort. She smiled at their faces when they saw the explosive array. The last thing she did was smile and laugh as the array activated and the six hundred ninja who had occupied the fort were instantly reduced into ashes along with the fort and Yuki, who died with one man's name on her lips.

"Naruto…"

_Secret Underground Tunnels_

The explosion caused a minor earthquake but the rebels continued without as much as a flinch. They were tired and hungry, not to mention had lost over 60% of their combat able forces in one day. Another twenty percent had survived but were completely incapable of fighting effectively again.

In the middle was a formidable group consisting of Naruto, Ardot, Zabuza, Haku, Mei and Jiraiya.

"Narnar?" Ardot walked beside her big brother who was staring off into space. He looked more upset that she had ever seen him before.

"What's got you in a bad mood?" Zabuza grunted. By the time he had arrived at the Fort the battle was almost over. He had hung back after Ardot had raced away from him and Haku and ran to the fort. After Jiraiya launched his attack, the missing Nin and Haku joined with Mei's forces.

"The kid saw someone he knew die," Jiraiya scowled at the missing Nin.

"You mean the whiny little brat still isn't desensitised to that crap?" Zabuza sighed, "What a moody little bitch." He suddenly shut up seeing Haku's glare at him, "What? What'd I do?" Zabuza sulked.

"How are we going to win now?" Naruto finally spoke.

"It won't be easy," Mei admitted. "We took heavy casualties but the Loyalists took more… We need to rally the remaining forces we have. With the damage the Mizukage's forces have taken we shouldn't view this as a loss… This was a great victory. We can use this to rally all the men we have. We can unite the rebel groups and lead an assault on Mist!"

"Do you have the man power?" Jiraiya asked. "You took heavy losses and the Mizukage never seems to have any issues with fielding a large army."

"I… recently received an offer from a large mercenary company…" Mei admitted. "With their assistance we could take mist."

"And what do they want and why didn't they help us today?" Naruto asked.

"They just want to being given priority when it comes to hiring external forces to assist in the Land of Water." Mei shrugged, "I have yet to actually accept their offer."

The group walked into a large underground cavern where several tents had been set up. There was a waterfall that was running down one side of the canyon.

"This is the central rebel hideout," Mei told Naruto, "From here there are hidden passageways to each of the major rebel forts. I will be leading a small party to Fort 'WNIL' to liaise with the other rebel group. You will be accompanying me. Jiraiya and Choujoro as well. Ao and Zabuza… I am counting on you to train our recruits."

"I will redeem myself for the men who died under my command." Choujoro tightly gripped his sword.

"Fine," Zabuza shrugged. I've spent an entire day on my feet. Spending a few weeks driving the basics of kenjutsu into the green horns you've gathered sounds like it could be fun. Haku you're going with Naruto. Keep the idiot alive… we need him for when I shove my sword down the Mizukage's throat."

"I'm going with Narnar too!" Ardot clung to Naruto's leg fiercely.

"We will set off in twelve hours once everything has been organised," Mei nodded to Naruto, "You should rest."

"Will do," Naruto scowled as he walked through the collection of tents. As he walked people started whispering around him and all of a sudden there was the sound of a single man clapping. Naruto recognised him as one of the men that was wounded in the central hall.

"Golden Saviour… if not for you the rebellion would have ended this day," The man saluted Naruto. "Truly you are a hero of our times!"

"With you… we can actually win this!" A young rebel added his thoughts.

"Let's hear it for the Golden Saviour!" The group of Nin around him began cheering.

Naruto closed his eyes and clutched Yuki's pendant. "I will not rest until you are free from this war and the land of Water is once again at peace!"

"Spoken like a true hero," Jiraiya chuckled and lead Naruto away from the group, "Looks like you are developing a large following. You're just like your father in that aspect."

"You knew my father?" Naruto looked up at the old man, "Wait… Toad sage? What are you doing here?"

"Yes I knew your father and you are a Konoha civilian who was kidnapped from Konoha," Jiraiya laughed, "Is it really such a surprise that I was sent to bring you back."

"I can't go back… not until I've ended this war." Naruto clenched his fist as he entered a tent that several rebels had set up for him.

"I was expecting you to say that," Jiraiya ran a hand through his hair, "What you say me and you catch up? I might even be convinced to hang around and help you out a little."

Naruto smiled at the old man. "Sure… I guess it couldn't hurt to talk to you." He sat down on a futon and yawned, "But maybe after I've slept."

"Sure thing," Jiraiya smiled as he walked away from the blonde boy. _You'd be proud Minato. _He thought to himself as he sat outside the boy's tent.

* * *

><p>The Company Archives<p>

Mist Observation File #31a (Author: Code Name Prophet)

The Battle of Fort Freedom

_ It is with much regret that I must record the passing of newly promoted Agent Snow. She had much potential in the art of infiltration although even in death she was able to assist in securing a powerful ally. _

_ The battle was over before I arrived and Agent Snow was unable to pass any details on due to the large enemy presence closing in on us. The corpses were mainly Loyalist and the fort was completely eradicated to prevent a Loyalist Stronghold being established in the area as prior the Mission objectives assigned. _

_ Judging from initial reports from agents that were extracted from Mist, the Loyalists are now only capable of fielding around 1200 units of varying strength, although all are considered at least chuunin level. While the rebels have in fact lost one of their most important bases they still have 500 units scattered throughout the mist, with an additional 400 non-combat units ready to step up to the plate should they be required. Contact with Mei Terumi has been made and we are awaiting a reply. If she answers in the affirmative then we will find ourselves in an excellent position to expand our field of operations. Recommend forming a rapid strike force of at least 100 units along with a heavy assault team of 200 units. Medical and supplies units will be vital due to the rebels lack of talented medics and supply chains._

_ Beginning new Observation File: Uzumaki Naruto to follow Agent Snow's recommendation. Will observe actions before deciding on a course of action. Research shows that the past two Kyuubi Jinchuuriki were Uzumaki and it is possible that his powers are caused by mutations that were present in the Jinchuuriki that carried along in the blood. Interesting to note that though he bares Uzumaki as a name, he lacks the fire red hair they usually have. Recommend sending agents to all villages to attempt to learn more on this clan. _

* * *

><p>Not sure what to think of this… I'm not brilliant at writing action scenes and just couldn't seem to get the scene I wanted down in words. Hopefully you'll all enjoy it.<p>

Drop a review if you want to


	9. Arc 1, Chapter 4: Divided We Fall

Naruto: Dark Beginnings

A/N: Finally past the 40K mark and we have yet to actually go to Wave… The current story line is roughly half a year before the Mission to wave originally took place

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Arc 1: The Bloody Mist<br>Chapter 4: Divided We Fall…

_Kyuubi's Castle_

"**So what's the plan then?" **Kurama fanned his eight tails lazily as he looked at the blonde sat before him.

"I don't know… apparently Mei thinks we can pull off a frontal assault." Naruto scratched his head.

"**I meant about ending the world of war we live in," **Kurama tilted his head.

"I will find a way. If we can liberate Mist then I can find a way to set up alliances between the villages just as long as the rebels can take the Village hidden in the Mist."

"**That is unlikely," **Kurama yawned, "**Looking at the forces that have been sent your way; I would believe all the units that can actually fight have been left to protect the Village hidden in the Mist. Even if this band of mercenaries pulls through, the Mizukage will kick their asses. It is up to us to actually put him down." **

"I know," Naruto sighed, "If he has complete control over the Sanbi then we are in trouble."

"**Pff," **Kurama scoffed, "**We clearly haven't met before. Hello, my name is Kurama the Kyuubi. That's an extra six tails of power over the Sanbi." **

"But I can only control one tail," Naruto pointed out.

"**And until you master using it I won't give you another," **Kurama admitted, **"However that doesn't mean we can't work together… merging our chakra to temporarily reach a true Kyuubi state as it were." **

"What's the catch?" Naruto asked.

"**Well… your seal would have to cope with my chakra forcing through it…" **Kurama scowled, "**Even if you removed the visible seal there are many hidden seals designed to protect you. I would say we could maintain a full powered state for three minutes. If we have to use it, we have to make every hit count." **

"After those three minutes?" Naruto stood up and walked up to the cage in which the Kyuubi resided.

"**There are seals that will forcibly sever our chakra connection," **Kurama stared Naruto deep in the eyes; "**Attempting to re-enter our combined state before the seal resets would have terrible consequences… it could completely destroy your chakra network and kill you." **

"I guess the Yondaime would rather me be dead than a puppet under your control or something," Naruto sighed.

"**Sounds about right," **Kurama lay down and closed his eyes, "**Now begone Uzumaki. I am tired of listening to your voice." **

"Tch," Naruto smirked. No matter how close the two got, Kurama would always have a bit of arrogance about himself. "I'll talk to you later," He waved and faded from the mindscape.

"Why did you lie to him?" Minato asked as he wandered out of the darkness that hid the back of Kurama's cell from view.

"**Your seal is incomplete… if it is used to transfer all my chakra it will slowly break and damage Naruto's chakra coils." **Kurama opened a lone eye and glared at the Yondaime. "**The seal can take roughly three minutes… any more than that and the seal will distort and do god only knows what to the boy. And I know the idiot would carry on using our power to try and save people, regardless to the cost to his self. This way I can cut him off from the power and he will assume it is a defensive protocol in the seal and not try and fight me." **

"You could always just give him your chakra," Minato jerked his head at the seal array hidden in the back of Kurama's cell.

"**Power must be earned," **Kurama growled, "**Look at the Uchiha. They get their power from simply being born into the clan and it gives them nothing but arrogance and a heightened sense of entitlement. The greatest ninja always earned their strength, thus learning their own limits and how to deal with them. If I just give him my power he won't learn anything and will be crippled by the fact he will use my chakra as a crutch. It is for the boy's own good," **Kurama turned away from Minato.

"Wow… you are really looking after my Naruto-chan."

"**Oh gods no… not another one," **Kurama opened his other eye and saw a beaming red haired woman. "**How did you end up in here?" **

"The moment I created the seal we both put some of our personalities in the seal to guide Naruto… although you seem to be doing a good enough job," Minato smiled.

"Who'd have thought the old fuzzball was actually deep down a good person," Kushina laughed, "Oh this is too good!"

"… **You know I'd forgotten the reason I got along with Naruto… now I remember. Compared to Mito and you he is a breath of fresh air. He's neither so far up his own arse he makes me look humble nor is he a complete moron." **

"Are you starting something?" Kushina growled, "'Cause I'll kick your ass! You hear me, you giant walking carpet?"

"Now, now 'Shina-chan," Minato calmed his wife down, "The Kyuubi has been most co-operative."

"Yeah, yeah," Kushina calmed down, "Just keep looking out for him, alright?"

"**If I have nothing better to do," **Kurama responded.

"Tch!" Kushina made an angry noise and faded away, but not before giving Kurama 'the bird'.

"**She is too easy to rile up," **Kurama smirked.

"Indeed. You won that round I suppose." Minato smirked, "But don't think I noticed what you said."

"**What?"** Kurama scowled.

"You called it 'our power'." Minato grinned. "You accept you and Naruto are actually working together… helping each other rather than you just helping him."

"**It was a slip of the tongue!" **Kyuubi growled, "**I am clearly the only one of importance in this partnership!" **

"Whatever you say," Minato faded with a mischievous grin.

"**Damn Yondaime," **Kurama closed his eyes. His feeling of victory had quickly faded to be replaced by annoyance.

_Underground Cavern, Land of Water_

Naruto awoke to find a weight on his chest. Groggily opening one eye he noticed a sleeping Ardot sat on his stomach. Her mouth was open and drooling and there was a large bubble of snot that inflated and deflated with her breathing.

Chuckling Naruto lifted the small girl off him and placed her down beside him as got out of the futon he had slept in. The cavern was surprisingly well lit, thanks to a collection of crystals which glowed constantly. Naruto scowled as he realised that there were a lot more tents than there should have been.

He walked back into the tent and popped the snot bubble using a kunai. The pop woke Ardot up who looked around groggily.

"Morning," Naruto smiled, "Or at least I think it is," He scratched his head.

Rather than speak Ardot simply held out her hands like a little baby, which caused Naruto to chuckle as he lifted her up and helped her stand. For a girl of approximately ten years (they hadn't actually been able to find any records giving an exact date of birth for the girl) she was very light and short compared to Naruto, who was about average height for his age, which was strange considering how much she ate. Clearly Jashin was interfering with her metabolism in more ways than had previously been noted.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto smiled as Ardot nodded her head, clearly struggling to keep her eyes open. "Then let's get going. Maybe I can find something to cook for you."

Ardot yawned cutely and grabbed onto Naruto's trousers before following him out of the tent, stumbling as she walked.

As the blonde left the tent with Ardot in tow, he noticed Jiraiya and Mei were in a deep conversation and on his way. They both stopped when they saw him.

"Naruto," Jiraiya smiled, "Glad to see you are up and about."

"How is the 'Golden Saviour' doing?" Mei chuckled.

"Ah man," Naruto sighed, "If I knew I'd get saddled with such an embarrassing nickname I would never have used that cloak of mine."

"It is an interesting ability to be sure," Mei smiled. "I wonder if you could reveal its secrets to me." Mei fluttered her eyelids.

"Do you really think that will work?" Naruto smirked.

"No," Mei laughed pleasantly, "I would have been disappointed if it did."

As Naruto approached he noticed Mei had bags under her eyes, "You look like you could do with some rest."

"I am the leader; I have to keep up appearances." Mei shook her head.

"What good will you be to anyone if you are too tired to think straight," Naruto crossed his arms. "You need to sleep."

"The brat's right," Jiraiya turned to Mei. "Get some rest. You don't need to go to Fort WNIL after all."

"Why not?" Naruto scowled.

"It fell three hours ago," Mei looked older than she was. "We have lost all of our major forts above ground. Luckily the exits were all sealed so this place remains safe… for now."

"I meant to ask but where are we?" Naruto scowled. "I thought Mist was mainly swampland but this is quite clearly a large underground cave."

"It is said during the reign of the first Mizukage; Iwa tried to invade and created hidden caverns like this, somehow converting boggy swamp to stone. I don't know if it's true but these caves do seem to be man-made." Mei yawned. "I apologise…"

"Don't apologise just get some sleep," Naruto smiled warmly. "If anything happens we will wake you up, alright?"

Mei smiled weakly, "I see I am outvoted… fine I will rest for a couple of hours but no more."

"It's better than nothing," Naruto shook his head as Mei left.

"She'll need all the strength she can muster," Jiraiya admitted. "The leader of Fort WNIL's forces has been voicing his dissent over Mei's leadership. Technically each fort was managed by a different rebel faction. Now they are all joined together there is a lot of tension between factions and everyone wants their faction leader to be the overall leader and future Mizukage."

"Who are her challengers?" Naruto asked.

"The first is a veteran from the Second Ninja War," Jiraiya pointed to the far side of the cavern where tents bearing a creature that looked like a snake with a dragon's head, "He is called 'The Leviathan' and his followers all bear his symbol. Apparently he is a master at the water dragon jutsu and has created many variants. A tricky opponent but not that much of a challenge for someone like me," Jiraiya grinned smugly, "I'd say he is about a low A Rank, and I am Mid to High S rank for comparison. His followers tend to focus on ranged jutsu but they have a few who are passable at Melee combat. The Leviathan has quite a few powerful Ninjutsu trainers and this is where they excel."

"Narnar…" Ardot interrupted. "I'm hungwy."

"Stop trying to be cute, you are cute enough as is," Naruto ruffled the girl's hair earning a smile.

"This way to the food," Jiraiya lead the way and continued his discussion as they passed through the tents. "The next faction is the 'Bloody Swords' faction. They rely on a kind of government where the strongest in each of the three major categories of Ninja styles make decisions. They aren't big on brains though so tend to have a lot of in fighting to make their points. The Taijutsu master is known as 'The Blade' and is adept at both Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. He is only a low B Rank opponent. The Ninjutsu specialist and Genjutsu specialists are both mid B Ranked. They seem to busy fighting amongst themselves however to actually challenge Mei."

"At least that's one less thing to worry about," Naruto looked up to the sage.

"But it looks like they will wipe themselves out and the rebels have lost enough men as it is." Jiraiya remarked solemnly. "The final faction is Mei's. It was once the largest but is now the smallest thanks to the battle at Fort Freedom. The other groups retreated with minimal casualties. Mei's group has the best variety of Ninja and those that are still alive are almost all veterans of some conflict or another. Mei appears to be High A Rank but may be higher as I haven't seen her use her full power. Also the high A ranked Swordsman of the Mist Zabuza has sided with this faction which gives it credibility as the 'legitimate' resistance. There are other smaller groups but they are all prepared to follow whoever they must to regain their rights to live."

The group arrived at a small campfire where several rebels wearing the full grey outfit of Mei's forces were trying to warm themselves around a fire. There was a cauldron on the fire with something bubbling in it. Jiraiya grabbed three bowls and poured some of the liquid into it before handing some to Naruto and Ardot who found a comfortable rock and sat down.

"Careful," Jiraiya warned the little girl, "It's really hot and will scald you if you eat it straight away." Jiraiya blinked then tried to stop Ardot as the little girl poured the boiling hot liquid down her throat.

"That tasted of tickling and meat," Ardot blinked, "Can I have more?"

"But… that was scalding hot?" Jiraiya blinked.

"Ardot here doesn't feel pain," Naruto ruffled her hair again, "She was experimented on. Long story short she is immortal and pain feels like pleasure to her… what are you doing?" Naruto tilted his head as Jiraiya started jotting something down furiously.

"Nothing," Jiraiya cleared his throat as he pocketed his notebook.

"Jiraiya," Naruto stared into the fire. "Why are you here to get me? If I remember rightly you are some big star or something… why were you sent after this lowly civilian?"

"Half the people round here are worshipping you and you call yourself a lowly civilian?" Jiraiya shook his head. "As I mentioned previously I knew your dad and I know he would want me to keep an eye on you. Besides you're the next Hokage right?" Jiraiya smiled at Naruto but felt his smile drain at the look on Naruto's face.

"That was a long time ago," Naruto smiled wistfully. "I only wanted to be the Hokage so the people of Konoha would look up to me… all I wanted was their attention… their respect." There was a loud slurping as Ardot drained her second bowl.

"In that case, carry on as you are," Jiraiya smiled warmly. "Keep being the hero, saving as many people as you can and then when we return to Konoha you will be well known and Konoha will have no chance but to welcome you back with open arms." Jiraiya smiled as Ardot pouted at the man who was pointing to a sign saying 'Two bowls maximum'.

Naruto smiled weakly as he handed his bowl to a puppy-eyed Ardot who noisily slurped the stew. He wanted to go home and see the old man but it was a Konoha Nin who had tried to kill him all that time ago. He still had a scar on his throat from the wound. Zabuza had told him that scar represented his weakness and he should remember that in order to motivate himself. Besides it was the people of Water he was fighting alongside, they were his comrades. Surely if… no when they won this war, he would be a hero here. They would sing his praises… he would be like the Mist equivalent of the Uchiha clan or the Hyuuga clan. No… he would be the equivalent of a Senju, a true hero of the village! But yet a small part of him was homesick for the green forests of Konoha.

'_I'll cross that bridge when I come to it,' _Naruto thought to himself.

"So…" Jiraiya stared up at the cavern roof. "What's your life been like?"

"Not too bad," Naruto smiled, "Zabuza was a harsh teacher but he knew what he was doing. My childhood has never been happy in any case but at least with Zabuza I felt I was suffering for a purpose rather than just because."

"I see," Jiraiya lowered his head, "I should have done more for you."

"You did more than anyone else, except maybe the old man," Naruto smiled genuinely at Jiraiya. "Thanks."

"Tch," Jiraiya looked away, "You're making me blush," He chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "About this golden cloak of yours, do you mind me asking just what it is?" '_Part of me suspects it is a Jinchuuriki cloak… but the Kyuubi's chakra is blood red and evil, whereas the witnesses claim this cloak was golden and filled them with hope. Maybe Minato placed some sort of modified Hiraishin seal on the original seal or something…' _

"I'm guessing bloodline ability," Naruto shrugged, "Maybe my mother's clan had a bloodline? What was my mother's name again…?"

"Nice try Naruto," Jiraiya laughed, "I'm not that senile that I will fall for something like that, although as far as I am aware your old man didn't have a bloodline and your mum did but I don't think it was a true bloodline. Her ability never appeared in another Uzumaki."

"Wait so Uzumaki is my mother's clan?" Naruto blinked, "I thought children were given their father's name."

"There are exceptions to the rule," Jiraiya nodded, "Say if a child was born out of wedlock or if the mother's clan is more powerful than the father's, which is what happened in your case."

"But I've never heard of an Uzumaki clan," Naruto sighed, "Must have been a pretty weak clan."

"They were some of the greatest seal masters in the entire Elemental Nations," Jiraiya smiled softly, "At least until Kumo wiped them out."

"My clan were wiped out?" Naruto's shoulders slumped.

"There are some survivors here and there apparently." Jiraiya watched with a smile as Ardot slowly drooped off to sleep and began snoring softly on Naruto's shoulder. "Cute little kid isn't she?"

"I didn't know you were like that," Naruto scowled at the old man.

"Huh?" Jiraiya tilted his head.

"You're a lolicon aren't you?" Naruto's accusing finger and tone drew the attention of several of the rebel ninja.

"What? No! I am the Legendary Toad Sage! My books proclaim my love for the legal adult form!"

"Your books?" Naruto tilted his head.

"You haven't read the Icha-Icha series have you?" Jiraiya beamed. "Well as a soldier it is practically a must have!"

"Really?" Naruto tilted his book as Jiraiya presented Naruto with the first book in the Icha series.

"Wait… you wrote that?" One of the rebels bowed before Jiraiya, "I am not worthy!"

Several more gathered and asked for autographs or details on the next book.

"I'm out of here," Naruto shook his head and headed away but not before pocketing the book and lifting the sleeping Ardot. He wondered what Zabuza and Haku were up to.

_Underground Cavern- Zabuza's Tent, Land of Water_

Zabuza yawned loudly as he straightened his bandages covering his mouth. He hadn't gotten much sleep due to apparently having a hero-like status amongst the rebels for trying to kill the Mizukage before the official rebellion has begun. Zabuza wondered if they would have the same view if they knew he only wanted to overthrow the Mizukage so he could be in charge. He could care less whether someone had a bloodline or not. He would crush anyone who opposed his rule.

At least that was how it used to be. After raising Haku and being exposed to Naruto's optimism, Zabuza just felt incredibly old. Maybe he'd retire after helping Mei win. Leave Naruto and Haku to carry his legacy so he could get on with actually enjoying his life. Zabuza entertained thoughts of possible activities he could do when retire. Maybe settle down and raise a real family. It wasn't as if he didn't view Haku as his own daughter but it would be nice to have someone carry his actual genes as well as his teachings.

"Morning Zabuza-sama," Haku presented him something to eat.

"Morning," Zabuza looked at the cloudy water. "What is it?"

"It's some sort of meat stew," Haku smiled, "They are serving it in the campsite."

"Fair enough," Zabuza sniffed it then dipped his finger in it and swore loudly, "That's hot."

"They weren't sure whether the water was safe so boiled it extra hot just to make sure," Haku informed her scowling father figure.

"Right," Zabuza put the bowl to the side. "I'm surprised your still here."

"Why is that?" Haku tilted her head.

"Well I figured you would be back to being Naruto's big sister figure." Zabuza got up and stretched.

"Naruto doesn't need me watching over him…" Haku looked a little forlorn at this.

"Miss being an important part of his life?" Zabuza smiled under his bandages.

"A little," Haku admitted.

"Go and chat with him," Zabuza pushed her out of his tent, "Make sure he isn't planning anything insane and if he is, stop him."

"Er…" Haku staggered out and crashed into a tall figure outside the tent. "I'm sorry."

"Don't mention it," Jiraiya smiled at Haku. "Is this Zabuza Momoichi's tent?"

"Who's asking?" Zabuza's growl sounded from within the tent.

"I am Jiraiya," Jiraiya entered the tent.

"Get outta here Haku," Zabuza told the girl who, against her better judgement, left the two men but remained nearby just in case. "So how can I help one of Konoha's finest, as if I don't already know the answer?"

"I want to know who hired you to kidnap Naruto," Jiraiya spoke calmly.

"Nobody," Zabuza replied, "I found the brat half dead after someone tried to cut his throat, apparently it was a Konoha ninja wearing an ANBU mask. The boy only survived thanks to the fur ball."

"The fur ball?" Jiraiya mentally scowled. It was too much to hope that Naruto's Jinchuuriki status hadn't been discovered.

"You know what I'm talking about," Zabuza grinned, "Konoha kept that one quiet didn't they? Why not announce your Jinchuuriki like every other village?"

"Does Naruto know?" Jiraiya asked.

"I should hope so," Zabuza chuckled, "Otherwise the voices he hears in his head are probably imaginary."

"He can talk to the Kyuubi?" Jiraiya blinked, "Is the seal malfunctioning, is it influencing him in anyway?"

"Don't think so," Zabuza took a sip of the stew.

"I see," Jiraiya calmed a little, "I will have to examine the seal just to make sure…"

"Anything else you want to know?" Zabuza asked.

"What has Naruto been up to?" Jiraiya asked.

"A question like that is quite an expensive one," Zabuza stated.

"Oh," Jiraiya's eyes narrowed, "And what would the cost be?"

"I hear you are the author of the Icha-Icha series," Zabuza remarked.

"And?"

Zabuza handed a sheet of paper to Jiraiya who looked at it in disbelief.

"I want 50% of the profits in your next book, which will of course feature the scenes I have discovered myself." Zabuza grinned.

"I don't know whether to hug you for providing this information or kill you for putting Naruto into these… situations."

"Don't worry; the brat is still a virgin…" Zabuza shook his head, "He has this whole 'not before marriage' thing down."

"I was more worried about the Kunoichi dressing room incident to be honest." Jiraiya scowled. "But does he really want to wait till marriage?"

"Well that's what he keeps saying," Zabuza shrugged, "He did tell me once it is a brilliant way to turn people down without hurting their feelings though so..."

"But twins?" Jiraiya pointed to one of the notes Zabuza had jotted. "In a private hot spring? How does anyone turn that down, I mean look at the measurements…"

"I know," Zabuza looked around suspiciously, "I'm starting to think he may in fact be gay."

_Underground Cavern- Mei's Tent, Land of Water_

Mei allowed herself a small yawn as she walked past the two Ninja guarding her tent. Hers was larger than the others to accommodate the map of the Land of Water and the small pieces that showed the positioning of all of the rebel and loyalist forces that they had information on. She felt really strange ever since she had eaten her meal. The chef had tasted it himself and proclaimed it wasn't poisoned. With the other factions starting to ask questions about who should lead the rebellion you couldn't be too careful.

"Have you thought about our offer?"

Mei span around drawing a kunai. A man wearing a silver cloak with a hood that concealed all but his teal eyes stood before her.

"How'd you get in here?" Mei asked.

"It wasn't hard for someone with the resources of the company." The man watched as Mei concealed the kunai and sat on a small stool overlooking the map.

"I am willing to accept." Mei looked up.

"Before you agree you realise your conditions have drastically changed," The man pointed to the map. "The only forces not here are hiding in forests and swamplands; they will quickly resort to banditry and abandon any dreams of liberating Mist."

"And?" Mei's eyes narrowed.

"The deal has changed… as well as exclusive rights when you hire external agents… we want this." The man placed a scrap of paper on the table.

"No," Mei shook her head.

"Are you really willing to throw away any chance of victory over a single person? He isn't even one of your forces."

"I have already promised the Uzumaki to Jiraiya of the Sannin."

"I see," The man looked thoughtful. "Well it is a shame…"

"Can we not make another deal?" Mei stood up and looked at the man's teal eyes.

"No," the man shook his head. "The forces you require from us are far too many to just be given with no immediate gain for the company."

"The Sanbi," Mei offered. "I will create a new Jinchuuriki and you can rent it from us if you require its services, so long as the mission is not against any of our allies."

"The Sanbi…" the man repeated. "That is… quite a satisfactory offer. I am sure that the Boss will be greatly pleased by your offer. Very well, you will have four hundred of our finest mercenaries. They have already agreed to fight for free, but they will want feeding and housing."

"I see," Mei nodded, "How long until they are ready to attack?"

"They will arrive in roughly four days. They have been ready to dispatch since we first made contact."

"I see," Mei frowned as she stared down at the map. It was not a comforting sight. The reports from the surface were clear. The Mizukage was gearing up a large army ready for war. The glowing crystals emitted a screen of chakra that would hide them from any sensors so there was only one way the Mizukage could know where they were. There had to be a traitor amongst the rebels. "I hope they arrive before the enemy forces find us."

"Fear not," The man smiled, "I have advance units in position that are harrying enemy positions and slowing them down. If they enemy does in fact know you are here, I predict we will be able to stall them for a week."

"Good… thank you," Mei bowed to the man who vanished into the shadows of the tent. Looking back to the map she tried to see how to change the flow of the war. "So Loyalist forces number 2500 including 100 Medics and 800 Hired Mercenaries. We have my faction, roughly 240 Combat Nin and 140 Medics, The bloody blades with 300 Combat Nin and 30 Medics, The Leviathan's force of 200 Ninjutsu focused Nin and 100 Medics. Add the 400 mercenaries and we get… 3400 against 920…"

Mei shook her head. "This is not good."

"For you definitely not."

Mei dived out of her chair as a sword sliced it in two. "I am seriously in need of better security," she remarked dryly whilst trying to ignore the way the world was spinning. She must have been more tired than she thought.

"Especially now that they are dead," The first figure wore very little but some strategically placed belts and bandages. The parts of his skin not covered were a mess of scars and tattoos. His hair was shaved completely and the man had a tongue piercing on a larger than average tongue which was licking the blood from his sword.

"As expected as those who follow a woman, they become weak like women." The second figure wore a navy blue flak vest over the top of black shinobi leggings. His skin was tanned and he had a scar running along his jawline. Short brown hair grew in tufts from the scarred top of his head.

"Y' mean only good for cooking n' cleaning n' screwing." The first grinned

"Blade and the Leviathan," Mei narrowed her eyes. "What do I owe this pleasure to?"

"Oh you don't know pleasure yet lassy," The long tongued Blade licked his lips, "Not till I have y' naked in front o' me. When my tongues between y' legs y'll scream bloody murder."

"As interesting as that sounds I'll decline," Mei smiled.

"You are little more than a blood line whore," The Leviathan spoke simply. "But apparently the Mizukage is willing to call of his witch hunt in return for your head. It is quite a noble sacrifice you are making," The Leviathan smirked. "In the time your death will buy us we will be able to assassinate the Mizukage."

"Such an honourable thing y' doing. It be on'y right that I show y' true pleasure before y' kick the bucket y' know what I'm saying." Blade lecherously winked.

"Over my dead body," Mei growled.

"That works too." Leviathan shrugged. "Especially since I bribed your chef to drug your food. Feeling a little woozy? Go on and try using a Jutsu…"

Mei scowled as she clumsily tried to form hand seals. She felt her anger welling up. Her hands weren't responding. _'Damn it… After all this time… nothing's changed…No… not again. I will not let that happen again!' _She sent out a pulse of chakra praying someone noticed it.

"Nice try but we set up suppressor seals as well. No one is coming to save you." Leviathan smirked at the obvious despair in Mei's eyes as she started to the ability to stand.

"I'm not into necrophilia, but in y' case I'll make an exception." Blade laughed. "N' don't think y' can call for help lassy. This here tent be sealed. Not to mention a couple of my lads are outside to make sure we don't get interrupted."

"its people like you that keep the cycle of war turning, your base emotions allow you to constant betray those you would call allies simply to make life easier for yourself."

"Huh?" Leviathan and Blade turned to face a scowling Naruto and a confused looking Ardot sucking her thumb.

"The hell?" Blade snorted. "What's this little prick doing here?"

"Well I was trying out a jutsu when I sensed some anger and hate coming from this here tent along with some lust and disgust." Naruto looked at the two men coldly.

"Go away little boy," Leviathan snarled, "Unless you wish to die here."

"I made a promise to end this war. I need Mei alive for that to happen."

"Get out of here Naruto," Mei called, "Get Choujoro or Ao."

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked keeping his eyes on the two men.

"I'm fine go get help," Mei slowly staggered.

"Tell y' what kid," Blade crossed his arms. "Lay down y' weapons and I'll even let y' have a go wi' her."

"Pardon?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I'll let y' have y' way wi' he. After I'm done o' course." Blade tilted his head, "Can't say no fairer."

Naruto's mood considerably worsened. "I was planning only to wound you… but I think I may have a change of plans."

"You and what army?" Leviathan smirked.

"I don't need an army with my ally." Naruto responded simply.

"Jiraiya?" Mei asked.

"No. Ardot… Let's put an end to them," Naruto pointed at the two men.

"Okies!" Ardot conjured her scythe and staggered under its weight.

"Kill her," Leviathan ordered Blade.

"Since when are y' me boss eh?" The scarred man turned and drew his sword.

"Guess that leaves you and me," Naruto drew his sword as he stood opposite the Leviathan. "You realise of course that you can't win. All I have to do is release a powerful Jutsu and blow over the tent. Then you will be swarmed by Mei's forces."

Leviathan snarled, "The Mizukage already knows we are here. This is the only way we can save the bloodline wielders."

"The Mizukage is a man who would kill his own people for no reason. He triggered this war by killing the innocent," Naruto closed his eyes. He could still see Yuki's innocent smile as the blood trailed down her chin. "I will do everything I can to defeat him and bring an end to the violence.

There were yells from outside.

"Looks like the bodies have been discovered." Naruto remarked.

"But I hid Mei's guards' bodies," Leviathan scowled.

"Yeah but I didn't hide the goons I knocked out," Naruto remarked.

"Damn it," Leviathan made a desperate lunge for the drugged Mei.

"Not so fast!" Naruto threw his sword, impaling the man's arm to one of the thick wooden posts holding up the centre of the tent. "Give up. There is no need for you to die this day."

"Damn it, you've doomed us all," The man tried to pull the sword free with minimal success and instead tore his arm off and left in a splash of blood and water, leaving one of his arms hanging from the post like a grim trophy. In the time he had taken to try and free himself the drugged Mei had rammed a kunai deep into the man's skull.

"I maybe a 'weak woman'," She hissed, "But I am ten times the man a ball-less coward like you could ever be." She spat at him as he fell.

Seeing the death of his ally, Blade slashed and nearly cut Ardot into two pieces as she tried to shred him using her scythe. The little girl tumbled over backwards earning a gasp from Mei, but the girl continued rolling until she was back on her feet.

"Catch!" Ardot suddenly threw her scythe at an unsuspecting Blade who looked confused as he fell over backwards the scythe embedding in his skull.

"What?" Mei blinked as she watched Ardot heal.

"Everyone always lowers their guard after they deal a mortal wound to the little girl," Naruto remarked, "Shame they didn't know she was an immortal."

"It feels funny," Ardot giggled as he wounds knitted themselves together.

"You alright?" Naruto helped Mei to stand as the older woman started to lose consciousness.

"I've been… better. That was an impressive throw." Mei's forehead was covered in sweat.

"You have some sort of fever and were still able to drive a kunai into a man's skull," Naruto helped her to the small bed and laid her down in it.

"The chef… drugged me," Mei whispered as she felt consciousness fade.

"Tch," Naruto turned to Ardot who was mutilating the corpse of the Blade with glee, "Ardot stop making a mess. Find Zabuza and ask him to find Mei's personal chef and drag him to me here."

"'Kay," Ardot nodded and wandered off; oblivious to the fact her dress was more of a cape due to the large cut down the middle. "I'll find Zabuzabu."

Naruto shook his head and found a cold bucket of water, dipping some bandages in it and placing them on Mei's forehead in an attempt to keep her temperature down.

"Is Terumi-sama in here?" A young rebel called from outside the tent.

Naruto peered out of the tent. A large crowd of Mei's rebels had gathered and were checking the corpses. "She is fine; she was ambushed by these ninja and is just resting."

"I see," Ao stepped from the crowd and pushed by Naruto.

"These are from the Bloody Blades," One of the rebels scowled.

"Why do they want to kill Mei-sama?"

"Have we been betrayed?"

"I am sure Terumi-sama can explain everything after she has rested." Ao called out from the tent.

This seemed to satisfy the rebels who set about moving the unconscious guards. Naruto walked back into the tent.

"This is bad," Ao scowled. "She has been poisoned."

"She said as much," Naruto nodded. "What can I do?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know, these guys," Naruto nodded to the corpses, "Were threatening Mei so I kind of stepped in."

"I see…" Ao shook his head. "She seems stable but I don't think she'll be going anywhere for a good few weeks."

"That's too long," Naruto scowled. "Apparently the Mizukage knows we are here."

"Damn," Ao glanced at the map, "That means we have… four days till they are on us."

"Is there any antidote for the poison?" Naruto asked.

"If we knew the poison…" Ao started.

"Mists' Embrace," Zabuza walked into the tent tailed by Haku and Ardot.

"I found Zabuzabu," Ardot walked up to Naruto, "Did I do good?"

"Yeah you did," Naruto ruffled the girl's hair.

"Mists' Embrace is a drug made for transporting ninja prisoners. It robs them of eye-hand co-ordination, depth perception, chakra control and in the right concentration it can induce a coma-like state." Haku smiled at Naruto, "It takes a while to clear the body, usually about two to four weeks. The chef confessed after Zabuza… persuaded him."

"Is there an antidote?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…" Haku scowled. "But the plants whose roots are the antidote are not found in the Land of Water. They are called Dragon Weeds and a quite a nuisance in the Land of Fire and Grass. There leaves causing a mild stinging and burning sensation."

"So there is no way to get any quickly." Naruto sighed as he looked at Mei's sleeping form. "The rebellion needs her up and about."

"There is one place," Ao admitted. "But…"

"But what?"

"The warden at the Suffocating Fog Prison keeps Dragon Weeds to use in torture exercises. He grows his own in his office… but the suffocating Fog is a prison surrounded by thick mist and swamp. Only registered boats can go there."

"What sort of criminals are there?" Naruto asked.

"… I don't know," Ao scowled. "They just drag people off there."

"Where is it?" Naruto asked.

"You can't be seriously thinking of going there?" Ao blinked.

"Well I can't just sit around and let Mei suffer," Naruto looked around, "Who's with me?"

"I am!" Ardot practically jumped.

"Sorry Ardot," Naruto ruffled her hair, "I need you to protect Mei while I'm gone."

Ardot pouted but nodded. "'Kay I'll watch stupid Teruteru."

"I'll go," Zabuza nodded, "Be nice to break the record."

"Record?" Naruto blinked.

"Yeah, No one who has entered who isn't a guard has ever left." Zabuza's eyes seemed to shine.

"Until now," Naruto and Zabuza responded at the same time.

"As the only herbalist you know, I will go as well," Haku stated firmly.

"But who will watch Ardot?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure someone will come along, besides it's not as if she can die is it?" Zabuza remarked.

_Underground Cavern – Leviathan Camp_

Two ninja were sat playing cards. The first one was tall and skinny. His blood red hair was poking out of a black bandana wrapped around his head. His outfit was the standard Jounin outfit with an aqua coloured flak jacket bearing the serpent logo of the Leviathans. His tanned skin showed the scars of many a conflict and dull grey eyes stared at the cards in his right hand. His left hand was stroking a sapphire bladed Katana.

"Stick," The man spoke slowly.

"Stick?" The other ninja looked up. He was short and wiry and wore a black spandex suit. His hair was black and fell to his ears, which had skull piercings in them. His eyes were bloodshot and his eyes seemed to only hold pupils that were slightly elongated. "We're playing old maid."

"Oh…" The man slowly looked at his hand then back at the other ninja, "I'll raise your bet."

"Why do I even bother," The little ninja threw down his cards. "And why isn't the boss back yet?"

"He is dead," The slow one stated.

"And you didn't think of telling me," The small ninja sighed heavily. "Well… this is bad."

"The woman has weak life signs," The slow giant stated. "She will need medical assistance."

"So… the old man failed but he at least crippled her." The small ninja smirked. "Well it looks like fate has decided I will be the next Mizukage. Let the lads know, in one week when the poison is at its worst, we will kill Mei Terumi and offer her body to the Mizukage only we stuff her with explosive notes and blow her corpse and the Mizukage all to hell. We'll be heroes."

"That sounds bad…" The slow giant put his cards down, "Royal Flush."

"The history books will decide whether we are 'bad' or not. And you know what they say!"

"… What do they say?"

"The victors write the history books," The small wiry ninja licked his lips eagerly.

_Undisclosed Location_

Prophet yawned as he began writing his report. It was one of the down sides of being a member of the company. You got free reign but had to submit paperwork. Admittedly it was usually just a sheet of paper saying 'Gone to X to kill/capture/protect Y'. But the Boss wanted this theatre of operations fully documented and as the highest ranking Operative in the theatre, the responsibility fell to him. It would be better if the agents sending him paperwork actually tried.

He looked around the room at the stacks of papers. Roughly two hundred mercenaries were active in mist right now, each sending scraps of paper requesting payment and giving a brief report on what they are doing. The plain room was covered with paper and only a large seal array on the floor was left untouched.

Grabbing the first report he sighed heavily.

_Theatre of Operations: Mist Village Outskirts_

_ Operation Type: Ass Kicking  
>Lead Operative: Tatsumi Kousei<br>Second Operative: Seiji Kamiya_

'Knocking some skulls together here. I'm expecting a hell of a party when I get back. Drinks are on you. The rookies are carrying their weight and I'm expecting us all to get back home. Could you direct us to fight the Loyalist swordsman? I need a real challenge. Besides I think Seiji wants to meet them anyway.'

Rubbing his temples Prophet became aware of a flickering from the seal array. He quickly stepped before it and bowed his head. The seal array flickered into life a projected a silver cloaked figure. The figure had an impressive bust and stood with a proud aura, although she concealed her face behind a mask bearing the painting of a red fox.

"Boss," Prophet bowed his head.

"I want an update," The woman ordered.

"The Loyalist forces have begun their advance and we feel they…"

"I don't care about that," The woman waved her hand dismissively. "I want to know if you secured Naruto Uzumaki."

"No, We were unable to as…"

"Why not?" The figure interrupted the answer to the question she had just interrupted with.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin has taken a personal interest in the boy."

"Now he cares," The woman sighed. "Still that is a secondary concern. Naruto Uzumaki must be captured alive. You hear me?"

"Yes boss," Prophet sighed heavily. "How much force will you wish us to use?"

"We don't want him as our enemy," The Boss crossed her arms. "I am counting on you to persuade him to our cause."

"And should I reveal our cause?" Prophet asked.

"No," The Boss shook her head. "How are my children doing?"

Prophet shook his head. It was strange that this woman saw the mercenaries as her children, even the ones who were clearly older than her.

"It appears Tatsumi is having fun in Mist." Prophet responded, "Seiji Kamiya seems to be in his element."

"Hmm…" The Boss looked thoughtful, "Those two are quite young and are becoming quite the team."

"Is there anything else you wish to know?" Prophet asked.

"Nah," The Boss waved a hand dismissively. "Just hurry up and get Naruto. The final plan needs him to succeed."

"Understood," Prophet bowed his head.

"And lighten up you miserable bastard," The boss declared before the seal array died out.

"As you wish," Prophet sighed heavily and sat down before picking up a quill and going through the reports.

_Fort Freedom, Land of Water_

Guren crossed her arms. What was once a great fort was now a small crater. It looked like the rebels had blown up the base rather than let it be captured.

"He is not here," One of the drones from Orochimaru's base had followed her here, acting as some sort of assistant.

"Thank you… I hadn't noticed." Guren shot a glare at the drone. "Is there any trails that indicated where the rebels may have fled?"

"No but there are rumours of underground caverns… it is possible that the rebels escaped into them before detonating the fort," The drone stated.

"Is there any truth to these rumours?" Guren asked.

"It is said that during an earlier civil war, the Mizukage's best men used the tunnels to perform raids on enemy territories. The location of these caverns has been lost with time as have their entrances."

"I see," Guren scowled. "Summon the others; I want the cavern systems found. If Naruto Uzumaki is still alive, I will drag him before Lord Orochimaru. If not we will all suffer for our incompetence."

"As you wish my lady," The drone seemed to vanish into the thick mists.

"I will not fail you my lord," Guren muttered to herself as she left the crater that was once a rebel strong hold.

* * *

><p>Not much happening here. The next chapter will actually have some action in it. Maybe another chapter similar to Ardot's introductory chapter…<p>

I didn't really like this chapter. It just didn't seem to have the oomph that I wanted but then again this is a bit of a filler chapter I guess.

The next chapter will gives some hints into just what 'Tobi' is up to in Mist.

For those worrying about Naruto going to Konoha, all I have to say is Naruto will tour most of the hidden villages.


	10. Arc 1, Chapter 5: The Suffocating Fog

Naruto: Dark Beginnings

A/N: That last chapter was the longest chapter I have ever written. It fell just shy of 8000 words. Hopefully this chapter will take this story past the 60K mark. Not bad considering the original (which ended after the chuunin exams arc) was only 114,428 Words. This story is half as long and still hasn't reached the start of cannon yet.

I'd like to just give a big thank you to Lix Lorn the Eeveetrainer and harlequin320 who have left reviews on almost every chapter. It is reviews that give me the motivation to write so thanks to everyone who has ever submitted a review.

Sorry for the long delay but I am currently going through the last set of exams I will ever have to take (hopefully).

Disclaimer: I own Ardot and the 'I want a Pony' Girl. That is all.

* * *

><p>Arc 1: The Bloody Mist<br>Chapter 5: The Suffocating Fog

_The Endless Swamp, Land of Water_

Every nation has one area that is world renowned for its sheer hostility against intruders. Konoha has the aptly named Forest of Death, a small area of woodlands denser than the rest inhabited by creatures that couldn't possibly be natural. Many a biologist has proclaimed that the giant scorpion lion hybrids were impossible, right before said impossibility ripped them in half with its pincers. The land of Lightning has the giant turtle, an impossibly large creature housing an entire ecosystem not dissimilar to that of the Forest of Death.

Even the Land of Water had one place that was near impossible to navigate and filled with all sorts of foul creatures; The Endless Swamp, rumoured site of the Suffocating Fog Prison. There was no land mass in the swamp nor trees or landmarks to use as a guide. Once you entered the Endless Swamp your chances of leaving were slim at best. And that was before you took into account all of the strange beasties living underneath the murky waters.

Despite this there were often tales of people wandering into the mist on boats. Some even claimed to have made their way out of the fog eventually, but couldn't remember what it was they had seen there. All these so called survivors died within a week of their apparent safe return.

A lone boat slowly floated through the near solid mist that marked the beginning of the Endless Swamp. It was a simple affair, hastily constructed out of reeds. On the boat were three figures wearing tight fitting black outfits that covered their entire body. Only the eyes were on display.

[Right then,] Zabuza signed to Naruto using a secret code he had devised many years before. [Can you use your sensor abilities without glowing?]

[No.] Naruto clumsily signed back.

[Well we will have to rely on the information Ao provided us with,] Zabuza signed back before turning his attention to the thick mist.

Naruto joined Zabuza in searching for any signs of life in the mist as Haku prepared her kit for infiltration. The mission was simple. All they had to do was find this prison, sneak into the Warden's room and steal some of the Dragon weed. The bad news was the prison was well hidden and said to be manned by the Mist's best. The area was completely unexplored by rebel scouts and no maps of the place could be found. Only hearsay and folk tales had offered any clues to the whereabouts of the prison. Even the Loyalist forces that had been captured in raids had no idea about the true location of the facility, only that a large number of their forces were transferred there periodically and none of them ever returned.

There was no noise beyond the gentle lapping of the water against the boat. Not even the sounds of insects or fish. The entire swamp felt unnaturally calm.

[I see something!] Naruto signed desperately.

Haku and Zabuza crept over to him and followed his pointing finger. There was a silhouette in the fog that looked like a large prisoner transport.

[Our ride,] Zabuza signed back. [Prepare to board and stowaway. We don't want them to know we are here yet.]

Naruto and Haku nodded and waited patiently as they approached the boat. The first sense that something wasn't quite right was when the three realised the boat was stationary. The second was when they were close enough to realise that the boat was covered in moss, as if it had been left for a long time.

[Naruto, you first,] Zabuza signed.

Naruto nodded as the reed boat gently bumped into the larger vessel and he quietly crept aboard. The ship was a large prisoner transport and had boxes marked with emblem of the Village hidden in the Mist. The date on the container was two years old and judging by the smell not in good shape.

Taking care not to make noise, Naruto carefully opened the crate and found it was full of ruined food stuffs.

'_Strange… I wound have expected flies or maggots to be in this.' _Naruto mused as he sealed the container and walked across the wooden deck. Most ships that travelled through swamps had a complex array of paddles below the deck to provide motion but when Naruto went below deck, all he saw was an empty hold. There were no signs of the benches that the prisoners would have been bound to as they rowed to their own prison. There was also no sign of a struggle.

Naruto tightened his grip on the sword he carried and returned to the top of the boat and headed towards the captains quarters. The door was open wide when Naruto got there so he carefully walked into the small cubicle listening for the slightest sound that would betray a hostile presence.

The room was quite plain. A small wooden bed was at one end of the room, its duvet neatly folded although looked as if it hadn't been washed in a while. There was a desk next to the bed on which several sheets were scattered. They were all water damaged and all Naruto could gather from the files is that they weren't transporting any prisoners.

"NARUTO!" Zabuza yelled causing Naruto to draw his sword and race outside. Whatever caused Zabuza to break the silence that he had demanded of the two younger members meant something big was happening. He looked around trying to see any signs of his allies when he felt a sinister presence suddenly appear behind him.

"Well it appears the Kyuubi has walked right into my hands, how convenient."

There was a sudden shooting pain and the last things Naruto saw were an Orange swirl mask and a single sharingan eye staring at him.

_Underground Caverns- Mei's Tent, Land of Water_

"I am fine," Mei weakly protested as Ao and Choujoro ran about her tent and delivered all the paperwork she needed to her bed.

"You have a high fever and can barely move," Ao gently reprimanded Mei; "If you don't rest you will do yourself more harm than good. And we all need you at your best."

"Zabuza could lead you if something were to happen to me," Mei coughed as she tried to stand up.

"Zabuza is not the leader that Mist needs," Ao gently forced Mei back into a sleeping position. "The Mist _needs_ you, Terumi-sama."

"Narnar could rule mist," A sulking Ardot proclaimed.

"I'm sure he could," Mei smiled at the young girl, who seemed more upset. "Is something a matter?"

"Yes," Ardot drew herself to her full height, which wasn't that impressive thanks to her young body, "You're stealing Narnar."

"Pardon?" Mei blinked.

"Since he joined your group he hasn't had as much time to play with me," Ardot sulked. "Even now he is somewhere doing something for you." She crossed her arms.

"Why do we have to look after this miserable little bitch?" Choujoro growled. "As if we don't have enough on our plates stopping the rebel factions from declaring war on each other and ouch! Get back you little monster," Choujoro chased a grinning Ardot who had bitten him.

"She is a bored little girl," Ao remarked, "I would have thought even you could handle that."

Mei chuckled as she watched her younger subordinate get outsmarted by a possibly ten year old girl. "You really care about Naruto don't you?"

"Yup!" Ardot nodded as Choujoro grabbed her by the collar and hauled her in the air.

"Got you," He smiled evilly.

"Bring her here," Mei patted a spot on the bed.

Ardot wriggled out of her dress and ran over to where Mei was patting.

"Don't you have any other clothes," Mei politely asked as the two men suddenly averted their eyes from the naked child.

"Uh uh," Ardot shook her head. "Narnar bought me that dress."

"He never bought you underwear?" Mei asked.

Ardot blinked, "He went red whenever he went into a store to buy them and never did."

"Ah," Mei smiled at the potential blackmail material. "Well I am sure we can find something for you to wear."

"Hmm…" Ardot narrowed her eyes and tried to stare menacingly at Mei. However the produced effect made her appear to have a squint.

"No tricks," Mei chuckled before coughing violently.

"Terumi-sama," Ao ran over to the woman and forced her to lie in her bed. "You shouldn't push yourself. If you do too much you may die before an antidote can be delivered."

"I know," Mei sighed, "I just hate being so helpless…"

"I'm sure Uzumaki-san will return shortly," Ao returned his attention to the paperwork whilst Ardot struggled into the new clothes that Mei had Choujoro bring her.

"It tickles weirdly," The young girl proclaimed on wearing her under wear and socks. She then put on a pale grey shirt designed to look like a flak jacket. There were some small cargo pants that were just a little too long for the girl but she put them on and proceeded to run around in circles, tripping over the long legs and giggling before getting up and repeating. "They feel weird and are hard to move in."

"You'll get used to them, "Ao commented, "The latest reports show the Mizukage's advance has been halted and will take at least a week and half to reach us."

"Some good new at last," Choujoro smiled briefly. "Now all we have to do is get the rest of the factions here to acknowledge Terumi-sama's authority."

"How hard can that be?" Ao remarked, "In my day the top man stood in charge because he was the most powerful."

"So you're saying I need to be a man or that a woman is only good for marrying men to produce strong male heirs?" Mei's voice managed to be both sickly sweet and purely demonic as she pulled herself into a sitting position in her bed.

"No ma'am," Ao began sweating furiously, "I was just saying that the strongest will rule, and there is nothing to worry about because there is no way you can't marry these factions together!"

Unfortunately for Ao, in her ill state only one phrase got through to Mei 'You can't marry'. It was like waving a red flag in front of a bull.

"**Ao. Shut up or I**_** will**_** kill ****you**_**." **_Mei growled.

"Yes, Ma'am, shutting up Ma'am," Ao bobbed his head furiously.

"Wow…" Ardot looked up in hero worship at Mei. "Teach me how to do that!"

_Unknown Location _

Pain. That was the first thing Naruto felt. His entire body felt like it had been sliced open repeatedly. His gums were in pain and he could taste the coppery tang of blood on his tongue. He blearily opened his eyes and found himself in some sort of stone cell. There was a thick smell of blood and as the room slowly became clearer, Naruto noticed several teeth were scattered across the floor.

He opened his mouth to make a sarcastic comment but the burning pain from his throat resulted in more of a "Gargh," sound.

Slowly turning his head, Naruto noticed he was hanging from the ceiling via a complex array of chains and machinery. There was little light in the room, most of it was from a torch that was flickering lowly just behind Naruto.

"_Kurama?" _Naruto mentally called.

"_**Finally you're up. Feel alright?" **_

"_Been better," _Naruto realised he was topless and his armour and sword were lying on a desk to his right, along with strange devices that were bloodied. One of them looked like some sort of scoop and held a lone blue eyeball staring off into space. _"Kurama… is that my eye?" _

"_**It was and so were the teeth… it appears that they are greatly interested in your regenerative abilities. They've been continuously wounding your body and seeing how long it takes you to regenerate." **_

"_Who are 'they'?" _

"_**Hell if I know. I was able to use your senses to listen in on your torturers as I kept healing you. Interesting fact, I can apparently fully regenerate your organs." **_

"_Am I missing any?" _

"_**Don't think so… have you ever seen your own intestines? They're probably around here somewhere." **_

"_How the hell am I still alive?" _

"_**That's the real kicker. Whoever has you captured is quite adept at Fuin Jutsu, they managed to break the lock on the seal that stopped the majority of my chakra from being able to merge with you. So be careful when using my chakra. Without the seal's safeguards it will be quite… controlling. That and there is a very real chance that the seal will collapse on itself and either a) release me and kill you or b) kill us both." **_

"_Thanks for the warning," _Naruto blinked and closed his eyes, calling on the single tail of power that was his. Nothing happened.

"_**Oh and before I forget… your chakra's cut off right now. They've placed seals on your back, specifically designed to cut off only your chakra. They want you to use mine apparently. But if you do…" **_

"_The seal will decay faster," _Naruto grimaced as he called upon the pure muscle mass that he had built whilst training with Zabuza. With a cry of pain Naruto wrenched himself free from the mass of chains triggering the mechanism to come crashing to the floor. With a deep breath Naruto staggered to the table and collected his items.

"_**Well that was subtle," **_Kurama snickered.

"Funny," Naruto muttered in a dry hoarse voice. He slowly walked around the cell, looking for an exit. "If I was put in here, I can get out…" Naruto glanced up and noticed the large hole in the roof that the falling machinery had made.

Without a sound (except the occasional grunt of pain) Naruto clambered atop the machinery and through the hole in the roof. He found himself in some sort of observation room. There were several desks with papers on it as well as strange seal arrays that showed the room he had left from different angles.

"Interesting," Naruto mused as he hobbled over to the desk, picking up the documents which had been left behind.

'_Subject has shown remarkable regenerative abilities after T. tampered with the seal. It looks like we may be able to use subject as an organ factory until such a time as T. requires the subject terminating. Abilities seem to originate from the Bijuu within the subject. T's theory that the different Bijuu bestow different powers on their hosts appears to be correct. It appears we have exhausted the boy's regenerative abilities for the time being. K. Suggests we leave him for a few hours before continuing our experiments. _

_On a personal note; this boy may be the hope of the world. It may be unethical but this one boy's suffering may help millions across the world. Letting the boy go would be the moral option, but in doing so we could be damning future generations whose lives depend on discovers we could make from this boy. I only pray the Gods see the honour in my actions.' _

"An organ factory," Naruto rubbed his temples, "They were planning to use me to grow organs and sell them?"

"_**I think we should focus on this T flesh bag," **_Kurama's voice sounded concerned.

"_Do you know something?" _Naruto asked.

"_**Listen… there is a time and a place. I will share what I think after we get the hell out of here."**_

"_I'm holding you to that," _Naruto frowned.

There was the sound of voices approaching and Naruto quickly hid in the shadows of the room as three people wearing lab coats walked into the room. They paused and suddenly raced over to the hole that was made and started to panic.

"The subjects loose… oh gods we have to warn everyone. We have a demon loose!"

"Calm down!" The most senior looking of the three ran and hand over his bald spot. "Our employer placed all sorts of seals on the boy. He can't have gotten far."

"Right," The third of the group nodded frantically, "We are this close to unlocking some of the deepest mysteries of life. We cannot let that boy escape. Think of all the failed experiments. If we let this boy escape then the poor souls have suffered for nothing!"

"Hurry," The lead scientist turned to the others, "We have to sound the alarm."

"Sorry… but I cannot allow you to live." Naruto quickly dived at the first scientist and snapped his neck. The second one was dead before he could even scream courtesy of a surgical knife through his eye and brain. The third scientist had dived into the cell to escape, only to slip on a piece of the broken machinery and land with a sickening crack and his head at a ninety degree angle to the rest of his body. "Argh," Naruto leaned against the wall, trying to ignore the pain going through his body.

"_**Careful moron! I may have healed the serious wounds but I can't heal you any more without destroying your chakra system. Your chakra is dangerously saturated with my own as it is." **_

"_My body feels like it is on fire!" _Naruto thought back.

"_**Probably a side effect of having 70% of your chakra system tainted with demonic chakra. It's a miracle you appear able to function at all. It must be thanks to my awesomeness somehow." **_

"_That's not a real word. Let's get out of here." _

"_**Tch, not so much as a thank you," **_Naruto was pretty sure that Kurama was rolling his eyes.

Naruto shook his head as he exited the room and limped down out of the room and into some sort of gallery with glass windows looking into cells containing mutated people, all of which were dead.

"What the hell was going on here?" Naruto remarked as he walked along the corridor, each site was worst that the last. There was a man that had died some time ago, his ribcage having exploded .The small plaque before the window stated 'Test #122312: Increased Lung Capacity for underwater missions – Drug Failed. Unable to stop expansion of lungs.'

Naruto scowled as he pulled himself along and observed various other distorted corpses with titles such as 'Test #2314: Fire proof skin- Operation Failed. Body tissue rejected chemicals' and 'Test #9335: Wings capable of flight- Implant Failed. Brain unable to cope with foreign inputs.'

"What…" Naruto stumbled to the floor as his body suddenly screamed out in pain. "Argh!"

"_**Hmm… the seal is not looking good. I'll try and stabilise it as much as possible. You need to get to that perverted hermit ASAP."**_

"_Fine… I'll get the weeds then get the hell out of here… I hope Zabuza and Haku are alright…" Naruto_ took a deep breath and continued dragging himself along the corridor.

_The Suffocating Fog Prison – High Risk Cells, Land of Water_

Life sucked. It was official. Not only did he, the great Zabuza, actually get ambushed in the fog, he actually panicked and yelled out like a rookie. It was embarrassing. Now he was stuck in some sort of heavily sealed room without his sword and usual outfit. Instead he was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and was covered in seals to remove his ability to fight. In a brief moment of humour he muttered, "So this is now Naruto felt when I first found him."

Zabuza turned to his apprentice who was sat staring into space. She hadn't stopped worrying about that damn blonde ever since they had been dragged here and locked up. Fortunately the guards had left them to their own devices and given Zabuza more than enough time to fashion a crude sword from the leg of one of the beds and he was more than ready to use it on the next son of a bitch who pissed him off. The rest of his cell mates were all huddled at the other side of the room, terrified of upsetting the legendary Demon of the Mist.

"Do you think he is alright?" Haku asked.

"For the twenty seventh time, how the hell should I know?" Zabuza growled.

"If you hadn't screamed like a little girl they wouldn't have even known he was with us," Haku responded darkly.

Usually someone talking to Zabuza like this would be dead, but right now Haku was emitting a field of pure rage that made Zabuza wonder whether decapitation would even slow her down in her quest for vengeance. He really hated when Haku was pissed. It was made all the more fearsome for the complete 180 in personality.

"I didn't scream," Zabuza muttered.

There was the sound of bolts scraping and the large steel door slammed open and three men walked in. I would go into detail describing them but to be perfectly honest, it would take more time to describe them than they had left to live. Zabuza was all too eager to try out his new sword and Haku was… well… in a state of mind that can only be referred to as 'Dark Haku'. She pulled off attacks that made Zabuza think she was being unnecessarily cruel. I would go into more detail but the last thing I need is a lawsuit against me for traumatising people so… yeah.

"Well… that was easy," Zabuza remarked as he kicked the last body from his improvised weapon.

The remaining cell mates were all huddled up in a corner sobbing.

"Weaklings," Dark Haku growled as she stormed out of the room. "We are finding Naruto now."

"Yes Haku-sama," Zabuza sarcastically saluted the girl and followed her out.

_The Suffocating Fog Prison- Observation Tower, Land of Water_

"Well isn't this interesting," A tall man sat upon a throne of bone watching the events in the building with a smile. His name was Koro and he was the warden of the prison. He knew he was probably going to die soon but was surprisingly unworried. Right now he was more interested to see who would kill him. This experiment had four possible outcomes. The first and most likely was death by his mysterious employer.

Tobi as he introduced himself was always wearing a cloak and wearing an orange mask. He had funded most of the… research that had been performed her. He had brought the blonde boy here and demanded that the boy be left in stasis until such a time as decided by Tobi.

The second contender was the blonde boy himself. His spies in the rebellion who had alerted him to their plans had said the boy was very dangerous. The insane amount of sealing that Tobi thought necessary to hold the boy went to prove that fact. However out of the spirit of scientific enquiry Koro had tampered with the Stasis seal and removed some of the limiter seals. The boy had been a gold mine as far as science was concerned. Still the boy was now very angry and hunting him down, all for some weeds to cure a poison for some woman he didn't really know. It was all very romantic but Koro preferred the hard facts of science to some fantasy of the mind such as love and romance. Still the boy was proving quite capable and as if guided by fate or some obscenely good fortune, was rapidly making his way towards Koro's hiding place. Koro was interested to see the full power of a Jinchuuriki before he died, but the boy seemed reluctant to call upon his power.

The other two contenders, Zabuza and Haku, were running in circles and getting nowhere fast. He was not surprised though as he had only allowed the two to escape their cell to see what amusement they would provide him with in his final moments. It had been several hours since he had broken the seals on the blonde boy. Surely Tobi would know by now and would be on his way.

"I wonder…" The man stood up and walked over to a screen staring at the scenes of the young blonde slowly dragging himself along the corridor. "His body is broken and even with the healing factor it appears that he is barely alive… yet here he is refusing to die. Maybe there is something to that 'Will to live' rubbish."

There was the sudden sound of a door being smashed from its hinges. Koro turned to face his death, and then scowled. "And who the hell are you supposed to be? An external variable? Were you sent by Tobi?"

"I was sent to retrieve you by my lord, Orochimaru-sama." Guren scowled at the strange man, "He believes your research will be valuable."

"Hmm…" Koro got out of his chair and walked over to a set of screens, keeping his back to the newcomer. "You are not one of the expected outcomes… still this is why I love science." The man turned to her with a strange twinkle in his eyes, "We can learn so much, even when you think you know everything about an experiment there can always be some sort of unexpected change. It makes life so… exciting. Very well I will go with you." Koro turned to face the screens. "And as much as it pains me to end an experiment prematurely, it appears the gods have decided to give me more time to live." He tapped various seals and the entire room glowed an urgent red. "Well that gives ten minutes until this entire place is reduced into a smoking crater and overrun by the wildlife. All the data your lord requires is sealed in the vault behind you. Now let us be gone. Shame to kill the Jinchuuriki but…"

"The Jinchuuriki?" Guren blinked, "Is he a blonde haired boy?"

"Yes he is," Koro tilted his head.

"Can we get to him and capture him in time?"

"Unlikely," Koro scratched his chin. "It would take seven minutes to get to him and at least that long to escape."

"Well cancel the self-destruct!" Guren snapped.

"Oh I would love to," Koro waved a hand dismissively, "But you see the process is irreversible. Besides I want to see if his healing factor can save him from this one."

"Can't you delay it?" Guren looked at the blonde boy on a monitor. "He is too wounded to get away."

"No… but there are his two friends I released," The man pointed to Zabuza and Haku on another monitor. "I suppose I can help them find the boy."

"That will have to do," Guren frowned. "Can you give them an easy path to Naruto?"

"But then he will come after me," Koro looked confused; "I thought you wanted me alive."

"My lord will be more than enough to deal with that boy." Guren promised.

"Very well…" Koro walked over to the screen and began pressing random seals. "I have opened all of the security doors leading to the exit. That's all I can do for him."

"Then let's leave," Guren formed a two clones and lifted up the safe and left the room, Koro waddling behind her.

_The Suffocating Fog-Lower Research Levels, Land of Water_

Naruto lent against a wall trying to catch his breath. He had been wandering around the 'failure gallery' for a good half hour now and had yet to find any signs of an exit. His head was throbbing violently and he felt like he was burning up. Kurama had also gone silent. He kept briefly losing conscious and his stomach felt like he was impaled on a sword and Naruto knew all too well what that felt like.

"How can this get any worse," He muttered as another wave of nausea struck him causing him to stumble.

"**SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE: INITITATED. TEN MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION." **

"Oh come on!" Naruto threw his hands in the air and flinched in pain. "Give me a chance!"

"**ALL SECURITY DOORS… OPEN." **

"Now we're talking," Naruto grinned as a segment of wall suddenly sunk into the ground revealing a hidden room. "Maybe God doesn't hate me after all."

"**EXPERIMENTS HAVE BEEN RELEASED. CAUTION SOME EXPERIMENTS MAY BE VIOLENT." **

"Do you want to kill me or not," Naruto yelled, "Make up your damn mind!"

Grumbling, Naruto entered the concealed room and found himself in an iron room. The only features of interest were the glowing display on the far side of the room and the strange glowing seal etched on the roof.

"Here goes nothing," Naruto closed his eyes and reached out to trigger one of the seals.

"**WARNING: IN SELF DESTRUCT SCENARIO ALL VERTICAL MOVING ROOMS ARE DISABLED. PASSWORD IS REQUIRED FOR USE." **

"God hates me," Naruto moaned.

"**PASSWORD ACCEPTED. DESTINATION: CONTROLLER'S TOWER, ACCEPTED." **

There was a sudden jerk and the seal array changed colour. The wall slotted back into place trapping Naruto then the entire room seemed to judder, causing Naruto to fall over and curse loudly. The room seemed to shake violently for some time before it finally halted and the door swung open again. Naruto struggled to his feet, his entire body was screaming out in protest.

Naruto peered out of the room and found that he was now outside some sort of throne room. There were several screens that were counting down. There was also a screen showing Zabuza and Haku fighting several strange mutants.

"What the hell?" Naruto shook his head and searched the room. There was a small pot of flowers that had a strange blue tinge to the leaves. "Is this what we want?"

"_**Could be," **_Kurama's voice sounded distant. _**"I've finished running damage control. It's not looking good in here." **_

Naruto picked up the plant and searched the room for a sealing scroll with no luck. "Great…" He clutched his head as another wave of pain assaulted his body and he stumbled and blacked out.

He was aware of voices, one sounded like Kurama but the others were unfamiliar to him.

"**It looks like this is it." **Kurama sounded tired. "**The Seal is failing." **

"Please, do you know who I am?" A male voice responded, "I can fix this."

"**But you won't be able to speak with the boy." **Kurama titled his head. "**I thought there was a message you had to give him." **

"I'll be counting on you to tell him all about the masked man." The male stated.

"**There is more than just that he needs to hear from you, like his heritage and your reasoning." **

"I'll be counting on you to tell him Kushi-chan."

"So you're just going to sacrifice yourself again?" A female voice asked.

"Sorry… look after our son for me."

"Tch," The female sounded annoyed. "Always leaving the hard work to me… don't you worry. I'll make sure our boy grows up right."

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a blurry figure stood staring at the seal. There were two other outlines, one was quite clearly the Kyuubi but the other one appeared to be human.

"**Naruto?" **Kurama's voice was muffled. "**You still alive?" **

"Ku…rama?" Naruto choked out.

"My poor baby," the figure stood beside Kurama walked towards him. "Can you see me?"

"Who… are…?" Naruto was cut off by a spasm of pain.

"We will meet again my precious son," The woman faded away.

"You are strong my son," The figure examining the seal spoke proudly. "You have a great destiny to fulfil. I wish I could witness it. I am sorry for all of the pain I have caused you through my actions and can only pray you do not hate Konoha. People fear what they do not understand. Just give them a chance."

"I… won't kill them…" Naruto groaned.

"That's as much as I could hope for," The figure smiled. "And now, Naruto Uzumaki, my son… you must live." The man reached out and touched the seal. "That is my order to you as the Fourth Hokage!"

Naruto was aware of gentle warmth in his stomach and blearily opened his eyes.

"Thanks dad," He smiled as he staggered to his feet. "Wish I could have punched you though…"

"_**He's gone… he used the last of his chakra to fix your seal and destroy the seal on your back." **_

"What about my mother?" Naruto asked.

"_**She will speak to you when it is time… speaking of time… shouldn't you be getting the hell out of here?" **_

"Oh crap…" Naruto looked at the timer on the screen. "Ten seconds… This won't be good."

"_**Understatement of the year moron." **_

_The Suffocating Fog- Main Courtyard._

The main courtyard was a beautiful garden, a symbol of the Warden's love of nature. Of course he had made certain modifications to the plant life… including making them carnivorous and with the release of the inmates, they were gorging and what was once a beautiful green garden was now red with the blood of the dead and dying. They were also trying to eat a certain duo and were having no success in their endeavours.

Zabuza was having fun. It had been a long time since he had been able to just run wild and kill stuff. Naruto and Haku were always so pissy about him killing for killing's sake but out here he was able to do what he did best. Slaughter anyone stupid enough to stand still. Having located the armoury and exit to the prison, Zabuza was officially having the time of his life. Not to mention apparently the whole building was going to explode. Nothing got the blood pumping like this. Fortunately they had found the main entrance and were merely waiting for Naruto to show up.

Haku on the other hand was having less fun. The supernatural rage that had been powering her had dwindled away at the realisation that in about three minutes this place would be blown up and she had no idea where Naruto was. It was always the case, Naruto would bite off more than he could chew and she would have to save him. Bad enough he was on some sort of self-given quest to save some two bit whore that he hardly knew on the account that she had a nice pair of breasts. As if Naruto really cared about some rebellion. He was just being a typical man, all machismo and completely hypnotised by Mei's body.

Haku glanced at her own modest chest before Dark Haku regained control.

"So what if I'm not a mammary monster!" Haku kicked a six eyed man in the crotch so hard he actually choked to death on his own testicles. "I have a more womanly charm than that big breasted bitch!"

Zabuza scowled at Haku. He wasn't sure what was wrong with the girl but clearly something had come unhinged during their time wandering around aimlessly. It had started with her wondering just how they had ended up in this mess and had ended with Haku wondering why Naruto was doing so much for some woman he hardly knew. Zabuza had pointed out that it was only to help the resistance but Haku had suddenly scowled and started muttering about breast size.

"**TEN SECONDS TILL SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ENGAGED." **

Zabuza muttered a brief prayer for Naruto and grabbed Haku and ran as fast as he could. The next ten seconds were the longest ten seconds in Zabuza's life.

"**10." **

Zabuza charged at a main door and barged through it with an angry looking Haku trying to break free of his grip. He threw said ice maiden as far as he could.

"**9." **

He leapt after her racing across the water as Haku finally landed a good five hundred metres ahead of him.

"**8." **

He lost momentum and began to sink in the swamp water, the seals on his back preventing him from being able to actually water walk.

"**7." **

For a brief moment he forgot how to swim.

"**6." **

He remembered how to swim and began furiously doggy paddling at a speed that shouldn't have been possible for a man carrying a Zanbato. He was practically blitzing towards the small island where Haku was nursing a concussion from hitting a tree.

"**5." **

He was regretting killing so many of the mutants. His arms were burning and he started to feel a little guilty for abandoning Naruto.

"**4."**

Then again the little bastard was constantly eating more than a small army. It would save him money when he came to fund his rebellion… oh wait… he already had his army and it wasn't costing him a Ryo.

"**3." **

"I wonder how religious Naruto was." Zabuza muttered as he clambered onto the small island.

"**2." **

"For his funeral service," Zabuza added for clarification.

"**1." **

"I feel woozy," Haku muttered.

Then all Zabuza could hear was an almighty roar and all he could see was white.

"_He was probably an atheist anyway," _Zabuza thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Not sure what to make of this chapter. I've been writing it between revision and essays so I am not that happy with it. Well I am sure you will let me know in the reviews. I will probably re-write this chapter after I have finished exams (unless people think it is fine) but I was aware it was a while since my last update so I just wanted to make sure everyone knew I wasn't dead.<p>

Sorry for the sucky cliff hanger as well


	11. Arc 1, Chapter 6: HydraXMidgar Zolom?

Naruto: Dark Beginnings

A/N: Well this story is doing better than I had originally hoped and looks set to beat the original version in word count and favourites etc. Thanks to all you who favourite and review this story. Sorry for the long delay between updates. My personal life is a little messed up right now so future updates may take some time but you didn't come here to listen to me whine.

In this chapter that actual main plot is introduced! I guess for those who are up to date with the manga, it is pretty obvious what's going on. If not you may find yourself in a bit of suspense. Maybe…

Disclaimer: Yeah… if you haven't got the idea by now.

* * *

><p>Arc 1: The Bloody Mist<br>Chapter 6: The Hydra and the Midgar Zolom did what?

_Endless Swamp, Land of Water_

Naruto's eyes were firmly shut. _'Okay… time for a limb check. Seeing as I can feel my left arm with my right, I appear to have both arms… I'm stood up on two legs so that's a promising sign. Still have a head and hair…' _He opened his eyes and found himself in the middle of a crater that was slowly filling with swamp water. He was holding the potted plant.

"Er…" Naruto checked himself over and found he was completely unharmed. He racked his memory for what had happened.

_He had turned to leave the control centre when two identical women (probably clones in hindsight) came out of nowhere and summoned a large crystal that completely encased him. Then the whole world exploded. He flew through the air before landing with such force that the small island he had hit had a crater similar to that of a small meteorite. _

Naruto shook himself and limped towards the edge of the crater noting all the colourful crystals that were scattered around. It looked like the explosion had cleared the mist.

"_I don't see Zabuza or Haku,"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"_**Let's be realistic. There is no chance they survived that," **_Kurama voiced his opinion.

"_They must have escaped," _Naruto mentally declared as he hobbled towards the edge of the crater. _"So… which way is back to the base?" _

"_**Hmm… that way." **_

"You are aware I can't see where you are pointing," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"_**Damn… you missed my joke. I had all my tails pointing in different directions…" **_

"_Sounds hilarious," _Naruto thought back in a deadpan tone.

"_**You had to be there. It was pretty funny." **_Kurama replied sulkily.

"So you survived." A female voice called out.

Naruto paused and turned around to see the woman who had used the crystal shield stood behind him some meters away. "You're good at sneaking up on people. And it seems I owe you my life."

"I needed you alive," The woman seemed to be sizing Naruto up, "I am Guren, your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto bowed slightly, "I must admit it is not every day I end up in distress and being saved by a damsel. You must be one hell of a ninja."

"I am what I am," Guren replied with narrowed eyes. "Flattery will not get you anywhere."

"Okay," Naruto held up his hands in surrender, "What do you want?"

"It is quite simple," Guren crossed her arms. "You are to accompany me back to my lord."

"Your Lord? Who's that?" Naruto ran a hand through his hair.

"Lord Orochimaru," Guren replied simply. "Even you must know of my lord's power, and how futile it would be to continue to evade him. Just surrender and my Lord will reward you greatly."

"Reward me?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I've heard rumours about Orochimaru and young boys such as myself."

"Pardon?" Guren looked confused.

"I'm not playing hide the trouser snake with Orochimaru," Naruto clarified.

"Hide the… I don't understand," Guren scowled.

"Er… He bats for the other side and prefers younger members?" Naruto tried.

"Lord Orochimaru doesn't play any sports." Guren stated.

"…" Naruto rubbed his forehead. "Never mind but I am afraid I can't join you. I have a delivery to make."

"I see." Guren took up a fighting pose. "So I will have to capture you with force. That is fine."

"Great," Naruto looked at the plant in his arms. "Can't we postpone this?"

"Lord Orochimaru's orders will not be delayed." Guren grinned evilly, "Even if I have to drag you before my lord bloodied and beaten.

"Damn it," Naruto sighed heavily. _"Kurama… how's my body?" _

"_**Well the seal is repaired and your body isn't in any risk of dying although you still have quite a bit of damage. I predict that this woman is at least Jounin level and well… you have yet to even land a convincing hit on Zabuza who is of a similar level without using the golden cloak, and if you want that flower to survive long enough to be used to cure Breast-alicious then you can't call upon your cloak." **_

"_I'm screwed basically," _Naruto sighed. "Listen, how about a deal?"

"A deal?" Guren narrowed her eyes.

"You let me get this plant back where it belongs, and then we will have a rematch at…do you know where Fort Freedom is?"

"Was," Guren corrected, "It was levelled by an explosion. What makes you think I will agree to this?"

"Because," Naruto drew his sword and held it to his throat, "You seem to need me alive."

"A pointless bluff," Guren snorted. "If you die you can't make the delivery you think is so important."

"It is part of a cure for my body," Naruto lied, "If I don't get to the medic I am dead either way."

Guren scowled. "Orochimaru requires you to be healthy… very well." Guren stood back. "I will escort you."

"Er… thanks?" Naruto mentally cursed.

"Now move," Guren growled.

"Well you see…" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"You are lost?" Guren scoffed.

"Well… do you know the way out of the swamp?"

"Of course. You head directly forward from the main gate. Any other path will lead you to a giant whirlpool that will suck you in and kill you." Guren replied with a smirk.

"So… where was the main gate?" Naruto asked.

"…" Guren looked around with a scowl.

"That's what I thought," Naruto sighed.

"I have minions that can direct us out of the swamp," Guren scowled at the blonde youth as she closed her arms and formed a seal.

"_The second she leads us out of here we are gone." _Naruto thought to himself. _"We make a note of the route and then find Zabuza and Haku. Then we can go and give Mei the antidote." _

"_**Sounds like a plan," **_Kurama commented, _"__**Although how do you plan on memorising the route? There are no landmarks even if that unnatural fog has been dispersed by the blast. Besides we'd be able to sense Zabuza if he was anywhere nearby. He is either dead or some distance away and knowing that eyebrow-less monkey's self-preservation instinct he was probably half way back to the rebel base before the self-destruct was even activated.**_ _**If you want my humble opinion…" **_

"_Kurama… there is nothing at all humble about you," _Naruto shook his head.

"_**It's not my fault I am so incredibly powerful, sexy and not to mention modest. But where was I? Oh yes my genius plan… oh I forgot to mention my unparalleled intellect! Anyway the plan is… screw the eyebrow-less freak and get the hell out of here." **_

"_Abandon them?" _Naruto scowled. The very thought left a bad taste on his tongue. It was hard enough for him to find people willing to train him at all and now Kurama just wanted him to turn his back on them? The thought was alien to Naruto.

"_**Hardly, if you were listening to my earlier speech they are not here. Either they are pushing up the daises or have already left you behind. Either way there is nothing to be gained by searching this swamp… unless you desire to let the Mei die and probably get yourself eaten by whatever it is that lives in this swamp. And I sense one huge monster… of course when I say 'huge' I mean in comparison to you. I would tower over it."**_

There was a sudden rumble and Guren opened her eyes and glanced around.

"Er…" Naruto looked around nervously. "Do you know the way out yet?"

"I cannot seem to reach my minions," Guren responded coldly. "And why are you looking so nervous. Are you scared of a little earth tremor?"

"But what is it that causes them?" Naruto asked.

"Fault lines… Do you not even know basic geology?" Guren scoffed.

"And where exactly in the nearest fault line from here?" Naruto asked. _'Please say somewhere close…'_

Guren closed her eyes to focus. In order to be of use to her beloved Lord Orochimaru she had learnt much information, regardless of how irrelevant it seemed at the time. Her eyes shot open. "There isn't one anywhere near the land of water…" Guren scowled as the little island they were stood on rocked viciously. "It must be someone using a powerful jutsu."

"I don't think it is a Jutsu…" Naruto looked past Guren, "Oh I hate it when I'm right…"

"What are you talking ab… oh," Guren's voice went awfully quiet as she joined Naruto in watching the giant snake's head slowly rise out of the swamp. It was the size of a house with teeth the same size as Guren. It was a murky brown colour and smelt of death and decay. It had a cobra-like hood that spread out from its neck. "That is much bigger than Manda…"

"Manda?" Naruto whispered.

"King of the Snake summons," Guren whispered back.

The cobra like head stopped and starred at the two but there was then movement from all around the small island that Naruto and Guren found themselves on.

"Er…" Naruto did a quick head count, "So is it just me or are we surrounded by eight massive snakes…" There were now seven more heads staring at them, each one was different except they all had the same eyes.

"The head with a hood is a cobra but the rest are just snake heads," Guren stated distantly. "And you are wrong. We aren't surrounded by eight separate monsters… we are surrounded by one huge one. The files said such a creature was worshipped by the original swamp people but a powerful ninja used a powerful sleep Genjutsu to seal the beast away… the fog was apparently saturated with that ninja's power."

"Who was that ninja?" Naruto asked.

"The very first one to use Jutsu," Guren responded, "The Rikudo Sennin."

"… Ah," Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "Got any plans?"

"I'm working on it," Guren responded quietly as the eight heads continued to rise until they had clouds circling them.

"_That thing is taller than you are," _Naruto mentally informed Kyuubi.

"_**It's not the size that counts," **_Kurama grumbled back.

"_Any ideas?" _Naruto asked.

"_**Run like hell?" **_Kurama suggested.

Before Naruto could comment on the heads lunged at the small island. Naruto and Guren leapt up into the air and managed to land atop the cobra head as it destroyed a chunk of the island with its lunge. The cobra head began to shake itself around violently as Naruto desperately tried to protect the flower and hold on for dear life.

"This is not happening!" Naruto yelled. "I did not survive an explosion just to die to an oversized serpent! Can't you freeze it in crystal like you did with me?"

"It's too big," Guren retorted as she desperately clung on to the giant snake.

"We can't fight this thing! I have 100% undeniable proof now that God hates me!" Naruto moaned. _"If I didn't have to hold this flower, we could use that tag team move you suggested." _

"_**Your body is too messed up still," **_Kurama's voice sounded annoyed.

"Damn it," Naruto's grip slipped and he was flung into the air, shortly followed by the seven heads that were not trying to buck their riders off. "Looks like game over. Well done God you win. There is nothing I can do!"

_You can… after all you've done it once before… _

"Huh?" Naruto blinked as he was enveloped in light.

_?_

"It has been some time since I received a visitor," An elderly voice sounded from the blinding light surrounding Naruto. "The Other has not visited me in some time… of course as he can't hear me there is little he can gain from me but I digress."

"Who's there?" Naruto called out. "Listen if you are god then I am sorry about what I said."

"Ah of course… you can't see me. The Other could see me but not hear me. See he has the eyes but you possess the soul."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto yelled into the white space.

"I suppose you will want your answers won't you?" The old voice chuckled. "You are different from the Other, but it is to be expected, Ying and Yang and all that business."

"Are you senile?" Naruto growled as he felt around himself. He could feel that the floor was smooth and cold but that was all.

"I suppose I am certainly old enough to be," The voice was amused.

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto growled.

"You are full of questions aren't you?" The voice chuckled. "This is the Temple of the Fates… at least that is what I call it. You may call it what you want, but of course you can't see anything so it is a moot point."

"And why am I here?"

"Didn't I tell you?" The voice sounded puzzled, "I must be mixing you up with the Other… see he could see me you know. Couldn't hear a word I was saying though. Seeing as I speak to the soul he couldn't even lip read."

"Speak to the soul? You mean to the mind right?"

"No this is completely different from how you talk to little Kurama."

"Little Kurama?" Naruto scowled. "How do you know that name?"

"That name is the one I gave him of course," The old man laughed. "He was such a cute little cub… then he was exposed to the greed and hatred of humans… I had feared he would be lost to the light but I see the fates granted you his service. Your soul has been cleansing the hatred from him as it would the world."

"What is so special about my soul?" Naruto yelled.

"At the moment, the only special thing is the fact it has the potential to be something brilliant."

"The potential?" Naruto scowled.

"Indeed," The old man paused as if deep in thought, "I suppose it is only fair I bestow a gift upon you as I did to the Other.

"Who is this Other?" Naruto asked.

"You will meet and you will fight," The old man sounded incredibly tired all of a sudden. "It is what must be and what will be. But you are not as prepared as him. He has my eyes and has almost mastered them. You have my soul and are yet to even unlock the first of its benefits. Even if you mastered the soul… he would have the advantage in power. The only way to balance the scales is with an army behind you."

"I need to raise an army? So basically I have to become a Kage right?"

"No… being Kage would not be enough," The old man's voice grew hard, "You must unite the entire elemental nations if you are to stand even the slightest chance in defeating the Other and his army. As a neutral party I can give you no more help than that and the first power of the soul."

"Can you tell me what would happen if I lose?" Naruto asked.

"… Either way the world will have its peace, whether it is an enslaved peace or a genuine peace. My heir will usher in a new era. Now go inheritor of the Soul and go with my blessings."

_Endless Swamp, Land of Water_

Naruto felt as if he was falling when all of a sudden he jerked upwards and the light vanished as he continued his ascent being pursued by seven heads of a giant snake monster. He span around in mid-air as one of the heads tried to swallow him whole, managing to clamber atop the fully stretched head which then shook itself furiously, the other six heads retreating and eagerly watching both the cobra and the snake head to which Guren and Naruto respectively were hanging on to.

"It's official," Naruto growled as he desperately clung to both the snake and the Dragon's weed. "I've had it with this mother fucking snakes in this mother fucking swamp!" He kicked the snake in its eye causing it snake to increase the tempo of its impromptu head banging, sending Naruto once again into the air. The seven heads charged him and Naruto stared at his approaching death.

"Will you just get out of my face?" Naruto frowned as his hands started making seals he didn't recognise and a voice that wasn't his called out, "**Kinjutsu: Chains of Fate!" **

What happened next was strange to say the least. All eight heads froze; with some shaking to suggest they were struggling against some sort of force that was holding them still. Then the heads all screamed to the swamp, all of them sinking below the water with the exception of the cobra head which smashed into the small island where it seemed to be pinned by an invisible force.

Naruto blinked in shock as he plummeted to the ground and formed hand seals for a quick burst of air to slow his descent, leading to a graceful landing on the island where an angry Guren was kicking the cobra head whilst it was down. As he got closer Naruto noted several glowing blue chains that had bound the creature in place. The cobra's eyes followed Naruto as he walked up to the giant creature and told Guren to stop, which she did if only because when she turned to yell at Naruto, her kick hit missed the cobra but hit the chains binding it, causing her to hop around cursing loudly.

"These chains…" Naruto murmured. "I won? HAHAHA! Screw you God! Naruto Uzumaki has done it again!"

"**So his other half has returned huh?" **A strange deep voice muttered as the Cobra stared at Naruto. **"We thought we smelt something familiar." **

"Are you… talking to me?" Naruto asked, after making sure Guren was too busy to listen to him.

"**It would seem you inherited his soul, if these chains are anything to go by. Not to mention you can hear us. It appears you have just awakened seeing as you can only just hear us now. Are you going to confine us to a dreamless purgatory again?" **

"No… I will leave you alone if you allow transport me and the woman out of this swamp and answer a few questions."

"**We are entirely at your mercy it would seem," **The cobra's eye stared at Naruto. "**We have nothing to gain from defying you." **

"What do you mean I am his half?" Naruto asked.

"**Half of the Heir of the Sennin," **The Cobra stated simply, "**The heir of the one who confined us to a dreamless sleep in order to win the loyalty of the people inhabiting mist. You are incomplete… you have the soul but not the eyes." **

"My body used the jutsu to bind you without my mind telling it to. How the hell did that happen?"

"**That we do not know. We would assume that the echoes of the Sennin's memories can be found within your soul. Fighting us made your soul remember when the Sennin fought us and you used the same technique to subdue us. Of course he used a powerful Genjutsu to ensure we wouldn't disturb anyone again and to ensure no one could find the seal that allowed the Genjutsu to function. How amusing that it would be his heir that destroyed the seal that kept us bound." **

"I see… if I leave you what will you do?" Naruto asked.

"**What we have always done. Protect the swamp from invaders as is our duty." **

"I see," Naruto sighed. "I would ask you escort me out of the swamp as well as two others, a man probably carrying a massive sword and with a lack of eyebrows with a smaller girl. They are called Zabuza and Haku."

"**What of the woman you travel with?" **

"Up to you." Naruto shrugged. "After you have got me and my comrades home safe your free to do as you please."

"**You… you would leave us in peace?" **

"I have nothing to gain from killing you, if I even could." Naruto shrugged.

"**Hm…" **The Cobra seemed to smirk. "**Very well. We have an agreement. We swear not to hurt you or those you have mentioned and to assist them as we are able." **

Naruto nodded and grabbed a hold of the chains surrounding the head, causing them to shatter. The other seven heads raised themselves from the swamp and surrounded the small island again. The cobra head began making strange noises and regurgitated a strange amulet.

"**This is a present," **The cobra head looked at Naruto. "**Should you wish to speak with us or want to send someone to do so in your place, simply give them this amulet. We will be able to sense its entrance to our swamp and will listen to your requests." **

"Thank you," Naruto picked up the amulet and bowed to the giant snake who chuckled.

"**You are an interesting half. I wonder how interesting you will be whole." **The cobra lowered its head. **"Let us guide you from our home." **

Naruto climbed onto the cobra head. "See you later Guren."

"What?" Guren stopped rubbing her wounded foot in time to see the eight headed snake leave with Naruto. "I had him… I had him and the bastard got away! Lord Orochimaru… I have failed you today but I will bring that boy back! Even if it costs me my life!"

_Endless Swamp_

Zabuza scowled as he and Haku made their way through the swamp. While the impregnable fog had vanished, it didn't really help the missing Nin as the entire swamp looked exactly the same. It was as if the god that made this place got lazy and decided no one would notice if he just copied and pasted the terrain! He couldn't even see the crater that must have been made by that huge ass explosion.

The good news was that they had recovered the ability to use their chakra. It was as if whatever was interfering with their ability to fully use chakra had vanished when the prison had been wiped out.

The bad news is that Haku refused to leave the swamp until they found Naruto and she was well and truly in 'Dark Haku' mode greatly enhancing all of Haku's repressed emotions and memories, meaning any comment from Zabuza would result in senbon in very painful areas of the human anatomy. And though he would never voice it to anyone in the world, even if they promised him the power to kill the very gods themselves, he was scared of Haku in Dark Haku mode.

"I swear when I get my hands on the blonde bastard I am going to put a leash on him and keep him with my eye sight at all times! I'll look after that idiot since he quiet clearly is incapable of living without my assistance." Dark Haku growled.

"How about when he is showering?" Zabuza asked.

"_Especially _when he is showering," Dark Haku grinned. It appeared Haku was actually a closet pervert… until Dark Haku took control then she was Jiraiya in female form.

"You may need to use a whip to keep him in line," Zabuza supplied.

"Well bad dogs do need discipline," Dark Haku agreed.

"And he really needs a… giant snake!" Zabuza pointed ahead.

"I would say he already has one," Dark Haku smirked.

"One, why have you been perving on an underage boy? Two, I meant there is a literally a giant snake heading towards us."

"In response to one, he was an adult ever since he made his first kill back in the town of Lost Innocence, which now I think about it is actually quite the coincidence. Two; it appears to be seven snakes and a cobra." Dark Haku replied calmly.

"How can you be so calm about that?" Zabuza scowled at his apprentice.

"Because I can see what is riding the cobra." Dark Haku responded.

"HEY! EYEBROWS!" Naruto's voice yelled down. "NEED A LIFT?"

"I will strangle that brat," Zabuza declared.

"Naruto-kun is alright," Haku beamed glowing with serenity.

"I am so getting you to a psychiatrist," Zabuza muttered as 'Dark Haku' was replaced by 'Peaceful Haku'. "As soon as I find one that accepts ninjas anyway."

_Rebels Base,__Land of Water_

"Have they returned yet?" Mei called from her bed.

"No Terumi-sama," Ao shook his head as he and Choujoro looked over the maps of the Land of Water. The Mizukage's forces were arriving faster than anticipated. They were now a mere few days from launching their attack on the Rebel base. Morale was low and after two of the leaders had died there were rumours of traitors to the rebel cause who had sold the rebels out in order to earn favour with the Mizukage.

"I need to be up," Mei scowled. "Our soldiers need to see me up and about. They need to know I am alive and ready to stand beside them when the final battle starts."

"If they see you as weak as you are now then Morale will completely collapse and most of forces will flee rather than fight. Not that I'd blame them," Ao sighed heavily, "We are so badly outnumbered we need a miracle to win."

"So long as we believe we can find the strength to win." Mei announced weakly from the bed.

The entrance to the tent opened and Jiraiya walked in tailed by Ardot. All eyes turned to him except Choujoro who refused to look away from Mei in case she needed his held with something.

"Any good news?" Ao turned to the perverted Sannin.

"Not much I'm afraid." Jiraiya smiled weakly, "Konoha can't afford to have an obvious presence in Mist without drawing the other Nation's interest. Kumo and Iwa could side with the current Mizukage simply to have an excuse to fight Konoha."

"I thought Konoha was the strongest village," Choujoro snapped.

"We are," Jiraiya shrugged, "But we have no interest in starting the next Shinobi Great War."

"I see," Ao nodded, "It is as expected."

"Just be glad they haven't sent ANBU to forcefully extract Naruto yet," Jiraiya pointed out, "They would have no qualms about crippling the rebellion in order to succeed."

"How long till that becomes an option?" Mei called from her bed.

"My messages back home are all that are staying them." Jiraiya admitted. "However there may be some unofficial forces sent to reclaim Naruto."

"Unofficial?" Choujoro scowled.

"Every village has their shadowy forces that don't answer to the Kage, but to the safety of the village. I have no doubt they will take every step they can to ensure that Naruto returns to Konoha." Jiraiya shrugged dismissively.

"Why is Naruto so important anyway?" Choujoro turned to the pervert old man.

"He has a unique bloodline, as I am sure you witnessed," Jiraiya took a seat staring at the map.

"So he isn't the son of the Yondaime Hokage?" Mei called from her bed.

"… Why would you say that?" Jiraiya asked.

"He moves fast in a yellow flash, he is practically the spitting image of the Yondaime and it is no secret that the Yondaime was _very _close with an Uzumaki." Mei coughed violently.

"While the similarities are there," Jiraiya admitted, "Naruto has is an orphan who was given the Uzumaki name as his real parents were unknown and an Uzumaki adopted him shortly after his birth."

"I see," Mei closed her eyes. '_You are a terrible liar.'_

"Anyway," Ao drew Jiraiya's attention back to the map. "Does the legendary Sannin have any plans that can help us?"

"I am limited in what I can do I'm afraid." Jiraiya smiled apologetically. "Most of my more destructive abilities are well known so if I use them the Land of Water will become the battleground for the next Great War."

"Maybe we should retreat…" Ao suggested. "The enemy is almost on us."

"No…" Mei dragged herself out her bed. "This is the most organised resistance we have ever had. If we fail there will never be another!"

"Why don't we just retreat out of Mist?" Ao tried. "I am sure Konoha would love to have new bloodlines."

"No," Mei staggered to the table, "This is my home! I will not abandon it!"

"It isn't as if you have to beat all of the loyalist forces," Jiraiya pointed out. "If you can draw the Mizukage away from his forces and defeat him then you have won."

"You say that as if it was nothing," Choujoro snapped, "The Mizukage is one of those Jinchuuriki freaks! The damn monsters are too hard to kill without an army behind you! We cannot lure the Mizukage into a battle where it is all of us against him!"

"The Mizukage has stationed himself in a large city in preparation for his attack on us here. He has spread his army out in the several different bases in order to cut off our lines of retreat." Ao scratched his chin. "If we attack him by setting fire to the city we can cause heavy damage to his forces and also force him to flee. Then we can strike, cutting down any fleeing loyalist forces and the Mizukage himself."

"A fire wouldn't work, this is the land of Water after all," Jiraiya shook his head. "However if we attack using explosive seals, we can inflict very high casualties and then quickly sweep through the debris and neutralise the contingent he has with him and quickly move on to the Mizukage."

"We would risk coming across as the monsters they claim we are if we involve civilians!" Mei yelled before she started coughing.

"Terumi-sama…" Ao scowled, "I know that it isn't honourable but we are ninja. Would you rather die honourably and let thousands suffer or get your hands dirty and save them?"

"I…" Mei coughed again. "I don't like this… but I suppose if I replace the Mizukage I will have to have shadowy deals to ensure the safety of my village."

"That is true," Ao agreed.

"Then if it is the only way," Mei sighed. "It is what we must do."

"Now get your rest," Ao gently led Mei to her bed. "If Naruto hasn't returned by tonight we will have to go without you."

"But…" Mei started to argue.

"You're no use to anyone like that," Jiraiya commented, "You would only get in the way."

Mei coughed violently as she collapsed on the bed. "I hate being poisoned."

"By the way I can't help but notice Ardot is being quiet," Ao looked around. "Where is she?"

"Oh she is…" Jiraiya turned to look behind him, "Ah… when did she leave?"

"Where could she have gotten to?" Ao frowned.

"I like that little girl." Mei murmured from her bed.

"She's like the daughter you never had huh?" Ao commented cheerfully.

"The daughter I'll never have?" Mei responded darkly. "What do you mean by that?"

"What?" Ao blinked, "I said…"

"Are you implying that no man would ever want to sleep with me?" Mei's voice was sickly sweet.

"I never…"

"**Ao, shut up or I will kill you."**

"Yes Terumi-sama," Ao saluted.

_What was formerly the Suffocating Fog Prison, Land of Water_

A lone figure stood amongst the still smouldering ruins of the once proud prison. Through a single eye hole in an orange swirl mask he looked around him, noticing the complete destruction of the base. There were the scattered remains of several of the failed experiments littering the floor. The figure made sure to stamp on one of the skulls and smirked at the satisfying crunching noise of bone cracking.

"So…" The man picked up a piercing blue eye. "It appears the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is probably dead… I wonder how this happened." Crushing the eye in his hand, the figure looked to the sky, "This delays my plans considerably… oh well what's another hundred years in my quest? I can at least have some fun to pass the time."

He brushed off his hands on his black cloak. "I wonder who did all this destruction… I sense no Kyuubi chakra plus I know I sealed it off so what has happened here?"

There was a flicker of paper and a young woman appeared, kneeling behind the man.

"Konan," The masked figure didn't bother turning around. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Lord Pain wishes to know how much longer it will take until you are prepared to release the Sanbi." Konan spoke emotionlessly.

"Lord Pain?" The figure laughed mockingly. "Tell your fake god I will return with the Sanbi when and only when I feel like it."

"You are required back now." Konan replied.

"Oh really?" The masked figure vanished in a swirl and appeared behind Konan and knocked to the floor, strangling her as he pinned her down. "You think you can order me around? Do you forget just who the hell I am? I could take you here and your pitiful powers wouldn't save you." He smirked as Konan realises her abilities weren't working. "I would stain your purity and there would be not a damn thing you could do about it!" To emphasize his point his ripped her cloak open revealing her left breast. "You are but a mere ant to me. A mere plaything for if I should get bored." He growled as he groped her before standing up and kicking her in the chest.

Konan struggled for air as the masked figure walked away.

"I trust you have learnt your lesson." The man chuckled as he left the woman with a swirl of colours.

"One day…" Konan growled as she adjusted her cloak before vanishing in a swirl of paper.

* * *

><p>Yeah sorry this took so long. I'm not that happy with it but it took long enough to be released so I hope you like it. The end of this arc is approaching and then next arc is already planned out. It is called the Subject 34 Arc. Not that that will help you in working out what that arc is about.<p> 


	12. Arc 1, Chapter 7: Best Laid Plans

Naruto: Dark Beginnings

A/N: Not much to say other than a big thank you to all those people who are leaving reviews. This story has passed the 100 review mark and I hope it will pass the record set by the original story (if I remember that was around 260 before it was lost). Anyways on with the story!

This chapter doesn't have much action in it but the next chapters should be action packed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own Ardot and several other OCs that are not other people's submitted OCs.

* * *

><p>Arc 1: The Bloody Mist<br>Chapter 7: Best Laid Plans

_Rebel Base, Land of Water _

Naruto yawned as he entered the base, tailed by a smiling Haku and disgruntled Zabuza. They had left the swamp and bid Yamata (as Naruto had dubbed the giant eight headed monster) goodbye before racing back to the rebel hideout in order to give Mei the antidote for the poison and catch up on lost sleep.

"Tired, Naruto-kun?" Haku asked as they walked amongst the many tents.

"Yeah," Naruto groaned, "It feels like I haven't slept properly in days."

"_**Well you have been awake around 40 hours at this point." **_Kurama helpfully supplied.

"And that's all it took to make your defence this weak?" Zabuza snorted, "I thought I trained you better than that."

"Let's see you be as mobile after having most of your organs harvested," Naruto muttered under his breath, although not quietly enough as Zabuza hit him over the head.

"Quit your bitching," Zabuza growled as they approached the main tent, the two rebel guards saluted the group and quickly moving out of their way.

Naruto nodded to them as he entered the tent.

"Naruto-san," Ao looked up with a tired smile. "I'm glad to see you."

"One antidote herb," Naruto placed the potted plant on the table.

"Thanks you Naruto… Naruto!" Ao caught Naruto as he collapsed and let out a loud snore. "Oh…"

"The damn brat really went all out," Zabuza chuckled, "He even tamed a giant eight headed snake in order to get us out of the swamp."

"That… sounds like an awful lot of effort for him." Mei weakly commented.

Zabuza gave grunt, "It's just who he is, despite my best efforts to instil some sort of a survival instinct in the useless brat. It seems his self-preservation instinct is easily over powered by his sense of helping other people. It is damn annoying at times." He slung Naruto over his shoulder, "I'll take the useless moron back to his tent to rest."

"Right," Ao nodded, "We'll need him at his full strength in a couple of days."

"Why?" Zabuza asked.

"We are planning to end this war. The Mizukage is currently stationed at a town with a small force. If we attack now we can remove him from office while he has a minimal guard. In three days he will receive reinforcements and commence the attack. We plan to attack when we receive the reinforcements we have managed to secure in two days."

"Speaking as someone who fought the Mizukage once, he doesn't need a large army. He is a Jinchuuriki; they are basically one man armies."

"Still we will have to fight him at one point or another." Ao countered. "The less men he has with him when we fight him the easier it will be for us."

"I suppose," Zabuza responded before hauling Naruto out of the tent.

"He really is a kind person isn't he?" Mei remarked as Haku prepared the antidote. "Naruto I mean."

"That's just who he is," Haku responded as she crushed the dragon's weed with a mortar and pestle.

"Going into an area where no one has returned in order to obtain an antidote for my condition… He is very brave," Mei smiled distantly. She felt a strange sensation in her chest but quickly dismissed it as the poison affecting her.

"He would do it for anyone." Haku retorted, "Do not mistake his actions."

"Oh?" Mei smiled slightly, "Is that jealousy I hear?"

"Hardly," Haku scowled as she added a strange clear liquid with a pungent smell to the mortar and continued grinding. "In the three years or so we have travelled together he has done this thing countless times for countless people," She poured the contents of the mortar into a small flask and started to boil the green liquid with a look of intense concentration.

"Really?" Mei raised an eyebrow.

"You're not the first pretty face to think you have him wrapped around your finger," Haku managed to keep a neutral face and hide her satisfaction on the look on Mei's face. "I'll wager you won't be the last. Give it a few weeks he won't even remember you."

"Hmm…" Mei scowled slightly before her smile returned, "Well it wouldn't be fun if it was easy."

"Pardon?" Haku blinked.

"Naruto-chan has quite a wide array of skills. He is definitely very powerful and would make an excellent addition to my forces once I become Mizukage." Mei watched Haku carefully, "I would be a fool to let such a powerful young boy escape. I am sure I can think of _some way _to keep his interest."

"Is that so," Haku's voice almost froze the fire. She took the now purple liquid and added some brown herbs from a pouch hidden on her person before shaking the antidote and handing the vial to Ao. "There, one antidote."

"Here you go Terumi-sama," Ao handed the antidote to Mei who drank it in one go, keeping a straight face despite the foul taste of the antidote.

"Is that all?" Mei asked.

"No," Haku smiled, "The next phase of treatment will happen automatically."

"What do you mean?" Mei's eyes narrowed.

"While the extracted minerals from the herb will purge your blood of the poison, there will be a fair amount stuck in your stomach as you ingested the poison. As such I added an extra ingredient that will force you to be violently sick in order to expel the remaining poison, repeatedly." Haku bowed her head and left the tent.

"Well…" Mei chuckled weakly. "Maybe I shouldn't have pushed her until after she'd finished making the antidote."

"I'll get a bucket," Choujoro volunteered.

Fort Kyuubi, Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto scowled at Kurama, who tilted his head.

"**Can I help you?" **He asked.

"Where is my mother?" Naruto asked.

"**Somewhere in here," **Kurama responded vaguely.

"I want to speak to her," Naruto crossed his arms.

"**And you are telling me this why?" **

"I want your assistance in this. Maybe she can explain what that senile old fart was talking about!"

"**What old fart?" **Kurama scowled, **"Jiraiya?" **

"No… this strange old man, he called me his heir. He said I was the inheritor of the soul or some such nonsense."

"**I don't remember you meeting anyone like that." **

"It was strange… I was blinded by white light when we were fighting Yamata."

"**You mean when that oversized lizard was using you as a chew toy." **Kurama smirked. **"So that's what happened when your voice went weird and you used a Jutsu I'd never seen you use before." **

"You didn't find that weird?" Naruto asked.

"**Everything you do is weird to me," **Kurama snorted, "**If I commented on everything you did I found weird I would never shut up." **

"Well when I was blinded this strange old man's voice was talking to me. Apparently my soul was the reason that I was able to talk to Yamata."

"**Oh… you actually did understand it? I thought you were just talking at it as a desperate last hope and it spat that amulet at you out of pity." **

"You mean you couldn't understand it?"

"**All I heard was a collection of hisses." **Kurama leaned towards the cage bars imprisoning him in the stone cell. "**How very interesting, what else did this voice say." **

"He called you 'Little Kurama."

There was a sharp intake of breath.

"**Little Kurama…" **

"Kurama, do you know who the voice belonged to."

"**If it is who I think it is then your life is going to get very interesting," **Kurama sounded distant. "**You are half of the puzzle… if the old man said you are the soul then that means the eyes must also be around. And I have a bad feeling I know who holds the eyes…" **

"He did mention an 'Other' and said he possessed the eyes. What was he talking about?"

"**You have been blessed with a powerful soul. One that is capable of overcoming the barriers of the flesh. I had thought it strange how you were able to reason with me of all beings but now it is clear. Your soul allows you to connect to beings on a spiritual level. You heal their spiritual wounds and as such they feel and almost irresistible urge to be around you. They want to make you happy and will do anything for you. You are also able to use your soul in attacks. It is an ability that only the holder of the soul can perform. It is a blessing and a curse." **Kurama yawned noisily. "**I am afraid that is all I know. As I was born my father told me of his heir and the war to end all wars. If you want my opinion that guy with the mask that captured you is the one with the eyes. You are nowhere near his level yet but I suppose with my awesome help you may have a chance if we train."**

"I see…" Naruto smiled weakly, "Thanks Kurama."

"**You're welcome," **Kurama yawned loudly, "**And now I tire, if you would be so kind as to leave." **

"Right…" Naruto paused, "But I do want to speak to my mother sooner rather than later."

"**As does she," **Kurama muttered as Naruto faded from view, "**Even if she is such a coward." **

"Who are you calling coward!" Kushina growled as she stepped from the shadows of the cage.

"**The one who hides from her son," **Kurama remarked lazily.

"I…" Kushina bit her lip, "I want to hold him so much… to tell him what he means to me… to Minato but I'm afraid… afraid he'll reject me." Kushina clutched her heart. "I don't think I could take it."

"**If you think that he would reject you," **Kurama lay down on his paws and closed his eyes, "**then you clearly don't know your own son." **And with that last jab Kurama fell to sleep. "**He will forgive you your actions." **

"How can he forgive me," Kushina whispered, "When he shoulders a burden that should have been mine?"

Rebel Camp, Land of Water

When Naruto awoke it was to a strange sight. Jiraiya was stood chasing around what appeared to be some sort of fire monster. On closer inspection it turned out Ardot had invented napalm and was testing out its effects by using it on herself.

"Okay…" Naruto sighed heavily, "This is the last time I entrust anything to you."

"You're awake," Jiraiya grinned. "Thank the Kami, now you can take this suicidal immortal back!"

"Narnar!" The flaming monstrosity ran towards Naruto. "I made fire!"

"So you did," Naruto remarked dryly. "Now put yourself out."

"Ah…" the flaming figure crossed its arms. "I don't know how…"

"I've tried water," Jiraiya remarked. "But as soon as the water flow stops the fire just reignites."

"Well…" Naruto scratched his chin, "I'm sure she will stop burning in time. Are you alright in there Ardot?"

"It tickles my everything!" She giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes," Naruto turned to Jiraiya. "What did I miss?"

"Not much," Jiraiya watched as Ardot summoned her scythe and tried to 'cut' the fires. "There is a big meeting later today. You should still be sleeping. When Zabuza dragged you back you were out like a light. All your chakra levels were dangerously low. It was amazing you went as long as you did without passing out."

"Thanks," Naruto felt his cheeks heat up at the praise. It was something that he was still getting used to. In Konoha he was never praised and when travelling with Zabuza, praise was very hard to come by. The rebels seemed to have a positive view of him though, although he feared that would all change once Kurama was revealed. The rebels had very clear and united views on the Jinchuuriki and none of them were good.

"Apparently Mei wants to 'personally reward you' for bringing the antidote back." Jiraiya giggled lecherously.

"I doubt it is what you are thinking," Naruto sighed.

"I don't know," Jiraiya smirked, "You are her saviour, her glowing knight."

"Besides we have a war to fight," Naruto shook his head. "There is no time for that stuff."

"Brat," Jiraiya's face went serious. "In the next few days you will be fighting for your life. There is a good chance you may not get to see another day. You have to take what you can get." Jiraiya laid a hand on his godson's shoulder. _"Although if it looks like we are going to lose I am taking you back to Konoha regardless. I won't let you die Naruto. I thought I had lost you once, never again." _He thought to himself.

"I'll keep that in mind," Naruto smiled weakly.

"That's all I can ask," Jiraiya smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "If you want any tips…"

"Jiraiya…" Naruto growled.

Jiraiya laughed, "Come on boy, now that you are awake you need to be filled in on our plans and latest Intel. Let's go to Mei's tent and I'll fill you in on the way."

"Lead the way," Naruto cracked his neck and followed the toad sage. "Ardot we're leaving."

"Right Narnar," the flaming shape that was Ardot turned to follow them, leaving burning footprints everywhere she walked.

"Well first things first," Jiraiya called over his shoulder. "The antidote worked. Mei is rapidly returning to her full strength."

"That's good," Naruto responded.

"Indeed," Jiraiya nodded, "With what we've got planned we'll need her. She has issued a call to all rebels and we have seen the rebel forces almost triple. The woman is skilled at manipulating people's feelings so I want you to be careful in your dealings with her."

"Got it."

"Good," Jiraiya dodged a small group of rebels who ran by him. They looked even younger than Naruto. "There is a degree of resentment amongst the older rebel factions who feel they are not being represented fairly. Indeed quite a few rebel groups do not like the idea of following a single person, especially if that person isn't from one of their groups. The fact she is a woman is also causing some dissent amongst the more old fashioned groups but they have been relatively quiet after some of the other factions had their female members demonstrate their skills."

"If they are to defeat the Mizukage they have to be united," Naruto paused to let a small group of children run by him before continuing after Jiraiya.

"It would definitely be easier," Jiraiya admitted. "But so far the only thing keeping them together is the fact that they hate the Mizukage so much they are willing to do almost anything to remove him from power, but from what I hear some of the more radical members are equally against Mei and Yagura being the Mizukage."

"Yagura…" Naruto scowled. "I've heard that he is a Jinchuuriki."

"Yeah," Jiraiya nodded, "Apparently the land of Water has two Jinchuuriki, Yagura and Utakata. Whilst Yagura has been behind the aggressive campaign against bloodlines, Utakata fled the Mist and is viewed as a traitor to both sides of the war. I don't know a lot about Yagura's abilities but I do know he has full control over his Bijuu. That means he will take a lot to put down."

"Full control of his Bijuu?" Naruto snorted with disgust, _"As if the Bijuu are just tools to be used."_

"_**Aww… you've got me blushing." **_

"Don't be upset," Jiraiya remarked sensing his disgust but misreading its source, "He's had a lot longer than you have to master your... unique abilities."

"We'll see what happens," Naruto replied with a smile. "If he is a villain it is up to me to stop him."

"Naruto," Jiraiya stopped causing the boy to slam into his back and Ardot (in an attempt to not set her Narnar on fire) fell onto one of the rebels tents setting it alight. "You are not to engage Yagura. He is too powerful for you."

"But," Naruto started before he was cut off.

"Promise me," Jiraiya turned to face Naruto. "Give me your word that you will not engage Yagura."

"I am the only one who can stand against him," Naruto growled.

"If you don't I'll seal you and drag you back to Konoha right this instant," Jiraiya's eyes narrowed.

"I…" Naruto faltered. "I promise I will only engage him with back up, but that's it."

"So long as that back up is at least me and one other high ranked Ninja," Jiraiya pressed.

"Fine," Naruto threw his hands up in the air.

"And you follow my orders to the very letter," Jiraiya crossed his arms.

"If I must," Naruto glared at the Sannin. "I will do whatever it takes to help these people."

"I suppose that'll have to do then," Jiraiya grinned weakly, "You're just like your father sometimes."

"Thanks," Naruto smirked as he followed Jiraiya to Mei's tent, pausing to call Ardot away from the burning tent she was trying to extinguish by spitting on it.

"Coming Narnar!" Ardot beamed, instantly forgetting about her burning status and igniting at least three more tents in her hurry to catch up to Naruto.

_Command Tent, Rebel's Base, Land of Water_

Mei looked at the faces surrounding her. They varied from old and weary to young and optimistic. There were twenty people stood around the map table, each one representing one of the many rebel factions that had allied with her for this battle. There was also Zabuza, Jiraiya and Naruto stood listening. She gave Naruto a warm smile which he returned before she started the meeting.

"As you can see things are looking grim," Mei indicated the loyalist forces on the map. "The Mizukage has us surrounded."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" A scowling old man asked. Mei found she was unable to remember his name and merely smiled.

"In an all-out battle we would lose. However the Mizukage thinks we are like vermin. He thinks we will hide away and sneak from his forces." Mei pointed to one of the larger cities. "Our intel suggests that the Mizukage is located here. His forces are spread out in order to maintain the blockade keeping us in here. While we do have a few hidden exits from the base, it would be impossible to ensure that we all escaped from here."

"So we are destined to fall?" A young woman scowled softly.

"No…" Mei smiled brilliantly, "As I said, the Mizukage is stationed at this city with a minimal force guarding him. In two days' time he will be reinforced by more ninja from the Hidden Mist. I propose a surprise attack before the reinforcements arrive. We will hit the Mizukage in the city and decimate the small garrison he has. Best case scenario we kill the Mizukage and then march on the Hidden Mist itself. The odds are that the Mizukage will attempt to withdraw however." Mei pointed to the map again. "There is a hidden exit here, where a squad will lie in wait and attempt to stall the Mizukage to allow the main forces to re-engage him."

"What about those reinforcements he is expecting." The old man asked.

"I have allies lying in wait between the Hidden Mist and the city. A small unit will intercept the reinforcements and try and hold them off for as long as possible by whatever means necessary." Mei looked along the row of faces staring at her. "If we pull this off, we can end this war."

"What of civilian casualties," A young man with a scar down the left hand side of his face asked.

"The city has a high civilian population," Mei admitted, "There may be some casualties amongst them but it is imperative to do all we can to minimalize civilian casualties. Our plan of attack is to set a controlled blaze amongst the garrisons to destroy enemy forces and the quickly find and defeat the Mizukage as to reduce the chance of a full blown conflict which would could destroy the city."

There was a general air of approval, with Naruto beaming at Mei who felt a strange sensation in her stomach but she suppressed it.

"Do we know where the Mizukage is?" Jiraiya asked.

"Not exactly," Mei shook her head. "We know he is in the government district," Mei clicked her fingers and Choujoro replaced the map of the Land of Water with a map of the city. "This is the map of Saiken, the city we will be attacking."

The people surrounding the table looked at the map.

"As you can see the city is split into two major areas; the inner walls and the outer walls. The outer walls have four different sub-sections. The military sector which houses the armouries, forges and other military instillations, the civilian sector which is housing and some religious shrines, the workers district which holds factories that produce food and other essentials and finally the slum district, which as its name suggests is just a slum."

"So is there no military presence outside the military sector," A voice asked.

"Unfortunately that is not the case," Mei shook her head. "Each sector has several watchtowers and a central station which has at least one Jounin and three chuunin on duty at any one time. It would be best to expect they have bolstered this number with the presence of the Mizukage. There is also the local militia, although these are relatively untrained and easy for us to defeat if need be."

"I see," The old man scowled. "So we would need to split up our assault in order to cleanse each area before moving onto the inner ring?"

"Yes," Mei nodded, "It is also hoped that we can prevent the Mizukage fleeing if we have the outer walls under our control before we engage him. There are several mounted weapon placements that we can use against him if need be."

There was a general noise of approval.

"Once the outer walls are ours we must then move onto the inner walls. This area purely holds the government sector. Our enemies would be chuunin to Jounin ninja, high ranking samurai and the Mizukage. We need to defeat the outer wall without raising an alarm to maximise the chances of success at defeating the forces claiming the inner wall." Mei stopped to look at the people stood before her. "Once the Mizukage is drawn into combat there is no real plan. We hit that bastard hard and fast and end his bloody war."

"Do we have any plans for containing his Bijuu?" Zabuza grunted. "I fought the bastard before and if he pulls that son of bitch out we are going to need more than a surprise attack and some kunai emplacements to put him down."

"Jiraiya?" Mei nodded to the Sannin.

"I have some seals that were designed to work on the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki," Jiraiya admitted. "I don't know how affective they will be but I would assume if they can stop the Kyuubi from materialising they can stop the Sanbi. You just have to plant one of him and channel a bit of chakra into it before he releases the demon. It's not use if he actually releases the demon though. If that happens I have a few back up plans but they are all based on theory. The Kyuubi-suppressant seals have been field tested."

This caused an audible sigh of relief from many of the people stood around the table, although Naruto filed this under 'Need to Investigate later'.

"Any other concerns?" Mei asked.

"How will we engage the Mizukage?" An old woman asked. "Will it be a first come, first served or do we wait to make co-ordinated attack?"

"The answer to that is I don't know," Mei admitted. "If the Mizukage is carrying out an inspection when we attack then it will be a case of first come, first served. However our intel suggests he should be in the central complex which means that we can surround the complex and attack together."

"Well let's hope he is in that complex. I would not want to attack him by myself," The old man muttered getting some chuckles from the others.

"Worst case scenario we have to abandon our attempts to seize the city and simply focus on killing the Mizukage." Mei admitted. "Now we will assign who will attack which sector. Each of us has roughly the same amount of followers and all of the minor factions will take part in the assault on the military instalment. The first up is the Slum sector. Whilst this has the lowest military presence, it is also a den of thieves and will be the most difficult to fully control without alerting loyalist forces."

"Me and my lands will take that," The old man grinned. "Half of 'em are street rats and will blend right in."

There were a few more raised hands which Mei acknowledged, "So we will send four factions against the slums. Next is the civilian district, whilst this has more of a loyalist presence it will also be easier to remove them."

"I'll take that," The old woman nodded, "My warriors are trained in minimalizing civilian casualties."

There were two more that raised their hands.

"Right so that is three factions against the civilian sector. Remember to keep innocent casualties to a minimum. We don't want to prove the Mizukage's propaganda correct." Mei pointed to the next sector. "The Production district has a large military presence due to its importance to the city. However due to the laws in place, they are only allowed in certain areas. We have no way of knowing if these rules will be followed in the Mizukage's presence so this will require a large group to fully cleanse. There will probably be some claustrophobic fighting as well." Mei looked up as eight of the remaining people volunteered their factions for the job. "And that leaves the Military sector."

"So we'll have 5 of the major factions and all the minor factions assaulting the military district," Ao clarified.

"Indeed," Mei nodded. "Go out and prepare your men. Tomorrow we write a new chapter in the history of the Hidden Mist. Tomorrow we will end the oppression of our people and will raise the Mist back to the status of one of the legendary five!"

There was a small cheer and the leaders all wondered off leaving Mei, Ao, Zabuza, Jiraiya and Naruto.

"You were impressive as always," Ao bowed his head to his leader.

"Thanks," Mei sighed as she collapsed into a chair. "What are the odds of them following their orders?"

"Well seeing as you allowed them to pick their own orders I would predict you have a larger chance of them following them. It is the units attacking the military installations I would worry about." Ao responded.

"Can I count on your assistance?" Mei turned her attention to the three men who were not directly hers to order.

"So long as I get round two with the Mizukage," Zabuza shrugged. "I guess I can play soldier for a little while."

"You can count on me," Naruto grinned at Mei who felt the uneasy feeling again.

"The quicker I end this the quicker I can drag this idiot home," Jiraiya ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately, unaware of Naruto's frown at his words.

"Well you should all rest," Mei smiled politely. "Except you Naruto, I need a word in private with you."

"Er sure." Naruto blinked as Jiraiya whispered in his ears, "Remember what I said. Be careful."

"Yeah," Naruto waved Jiraiya off.

"Well I suppose I best let Haku know what's what." Zabuza grunted as he walked out of the tent.

Mei stood for a moment before turning to Ao.

"What is it?" Ao asked.

She continued staring at him. "You have other jobs to do don't you?"

"I do?" Ao scowled. He was sure that he had finished all of his tasks for the day.

"**Yes, you do**." Mei smiled that sickly sweet smile that promised pain.

"I'd best go and do it then," Ao rushed out of the tent racking his mind for what he had forgotten.

Mei waited until he had gone before turning to face Naruto. His confused expression made her feel weird inside.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for curing me," Mei smiled. "If there is anything you want, just let me know."

"Well…" Naruto looked thoughtful, "Ah never mind."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing," Naruto waved it off, "I'm just glad you're alright."

Whilst all of the twenty leaders had said the same thing on meeting her, for some reason it held a much deeper meaning when Naruto said it. Mei suppressed the strange feeling and stepped forward, clasping Naruto's hand in her own. "If it is within my power you have but to ask."

"It's Jiraiya," Naruto admitted, "He wants me to go back to Konoha."

"And you don't want to go home?" Mei asked.

"Konoha was never much of a home in all honesty," Naruto looked at the floor, "Sure Jiraiya and the old man looked out for me but the rest of the village hated me or at best were indifferent to me. "

"Why?" Mei scowled.

"I don't know," Naruto lied. "I guess it is something my parents did."

"I see," Mei squeezed Naruto's hand causing him to look at her with those deep blue eyes. "After the battle I could make you a ninja of the Mist, if I become Mizukage. Then Jiraiya will have no grounds for taking you back to Konoha. And you would be a hero who helped us defeat a foul demon to save our lands."

Naruto pulled his hands from Mei, "I…"

"Shh…" Mei put a finger on Naruto's lips. "You don't have to decide now. I would be honoured to have you as a ninja but if you don't desire to be one I will not force you to."

"Alright…" Naruto smiled weakly. "Jiraiya will be disappointed; he figured you would take advantage of me or something."

"I was tempted," Mei winked saucily and tried not to squeal as Naruto blushed so cutely, "But I wouldn't wish that on you."

"Pardon?" Naruto looked confused.

"I am a Black Widow," Mei clarified, "I am cursed by the demon Jashin. If I ever kiss or physically love someone they always die."

"Really," Naruto looked doubtful.

"My mother, my father, my little brother, my first love, my second love, my best friend…" Mei listed off people on her fingers, "All died within two days of me kissing them."

"I refuse to believe you are cursed like that." Naruto smirked. "And I'll prove it!"

"How?" Mei asked.

"Simple," Naruto gave her a quick peck on the lips, "See! Now when we meet up after this battle you'll know you're not cursed." Naruto turned around, "So I'll see you after the battle."

Mei merely nodded as she touched her lips. There had been a sudden shock through her body when they kissed. "Wait!" She called out.

"Huh?" Naruto turned around.

"Take this," Mei took off one of her rings and gave it to Naruto, "Think of it as a good luck charm. I expect for you to give it back after the battle."

"Sure," Naruto pulled out a string from a pocket and turned the ring into a necklace and proudly wore it. He then rummaged through his pockets and produced a large violet crystal shard, "You can take this," He handed her the shard, "it's part of a jutsu that someone used on me that protected me from an explosion. I kept it as a good luck charm but you can take it."

Mei smiled as she held the strange crystal shard.

"Oh but you should get some rest," Naruto smiled widely, "You're going red. There must be a bit of poison left in your system."

Mei's blush intensified at his smile and she forced him out of her tent so she can calm herself down.

"Women," Naruto mused as he walked back to his tent. "They are all strange. Haku-chan seems normal though… maybe it is just something that happens as they get older."

"Narnar!" A now extinguished Ardot beamed. "I like fire! It tickles!"

"If women do get stranger with age, I am not looking forward to you in a few years' time," Naruto smiled to himself as he ruffled Ardot's hair and walked to his tent whistling, Ardot tailing him happily like a little scorched puppy carrying a giant scythe.

A single figure watched him go after having witnessed the kiss he had forced upon Mei. The figure's hand gripped the sword he carried tightly. Naruto would have to have an accident during the mission. Choujoro grinned evilly. He would make sure of that.

* * *

><p>And thus begins the end of the first Arc! Sorry that this chapter had not much happening. Just a little plot build up. There are maybe two more chapters left to this arc… then it is the Subject 34 Arc. A hint of what happens in this arc. Remember Koro?<p> 


	13. Arc 1, Chapter 8: Battle For Saiken 1

Naruto: Dark Beginnings

A/N: Not much to say other than this is quite a long chapter. I'm not sure what I think of this. Parts of it I liked parts of it not so much, but I'll let the reviews be the judge of that. This is part one of the final battle which may span either two or three chapters. The next chapter had quite a few little things in it that I might remove in order to end this arc faster… we shall see. Anyways back to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Arc 1: The Bloody Mist<br>Chapter 8: The Battle for Saiken Part 1: The Outer Ring

_Rebel Base, Land of Water_

The secret caverns were a hive of activity. Those who could fight were all getting ready for their assigned tasks. Whilst the majority of their forces were concentrated on the attempt to kill the Mizukage, some of them were designated to help protect the civilians who would be fleeing the base and finding the secondary base that had been established as a last resort. The rebel forces had found themselves flooded with new blood after the Mizukage destroyed several cities for no apparent reason.

"Man it's noisy," Naruto muttered as he sat cross legged on the stone floor in his tent. He was wearing nothing other than a pair of black boxers with several items laid out in front of him on the small futon that had served as his bed. He reached out a picked up a small black kunai, a birthday gift from Haku and Zabuza. He tested the edge with his finger and nodded satisfied before sliding it into a small holster that he strapped to the inside of his left leg.

He then picked up his black cargo pants and quickly put them on, making sure to place several small metal plates inside the many pockets on the trousers. While evading blows was preferable, a little extra armour never hurt. The metal was lightweight and wouldn't stop a sword thrust but it would protect the more vulnerable parts of his legs from any glancing blows.

After stretching and jogging to see if the plates made any noise or restricted him movement, he reached out a picked up the necklace that Yuki had given him with the new addition of Mei's sapphire ring on the chain. Naruto took a small bit cloth and covering the ring and muffling the noise it would make when he moved. Satisfied he proceeded to put on a simple black undershirt which clung to his torso. On top of this went a net shirt with long sleeves and finally his grey flak jacket. He picked up a sheet of black cloth and used it to completely cover his brilliant blonde hair stared at his uneasy reflection. He picked up the last two items from his bed, A dog-eared copy of 'The Gutsy Ninja' which went into the breast pocket of his flak vest, and the ninjato that he had been given what seemed a life time ago when he first started training with Zabuza.

"Nervous kid?" Jiraiya entered the small tent. "Whoa, you actually look professional."

"This is the biggest mission I have ever been involved in," Naruto let out a sigh. "I'm starting to wonder if I've trained hard enough."

"Don't worry so much," Jiraiya chided gently, "I'll deal with the serious threats. I can trust you to deal with the riff raff."

Naruto merely nodded. Each of the 'elites' as Mei had termed them would be paired up and sent on high risk missions. He had been paired with Jiraiya; Zabuza had taken Haku and Ao with Choujoro. Mei herself would be leading the assault on the Military sector after Jiraiya and Naruto had finished setting the seals that would turn the military sector into an inferno. Naruto wasn't sure what the others were doing. Zabuza had been assigned to the civilian sector though what his job was, Naruto had no clue.

"Here," Jiraiya handed a black face muffler that covered everything from his nose down. "Your whiskers are you most obvious feature. This way if you are seen no one can trace it back to Konoha."

"Thanks," Naruto muttered as he put the muffler on.

"It'll also keep the smoke out of your mouth after we ignite the garrisons." Jiraiya added as an afterthought.

Naruto merely nodded as Jiraiya left his tent.

"If you want to get laid before the battle, I know a few girls here who would be willing to help you with that," Jiraiya called over his shoulder as his left.

Naruto merely shook his head, hiding a smile beneath the mask. As much as he liked Jiraiya, he wasn't planning on returning to Konoha with the man. He found himself wishing for a way that would allow him to stay away from Konoha for a little longer, until he sorted out just how he felt about the place, then quickly tried to un-think it.

"The way the gods treat me, they'd probably grant that wish in such a way that I'd regret ever making it," Naruto shook his head.

"Narnar," Ardot called out as she entered the tent. The small girl was looking downcast, never a good sign.

"What is it?" Naruto sat down on his bed and patted next to him.

"They won't let me go with you," Ardot dropped unceremoniously next to Naruto and crossed her arms. "Who's going to protect you if I'm not there?"

"Don't you worry about me," Naruto ruffled the small girl's hair. "I'll be fine."

"I hear the voices laughing," Ardot whispered as she gripped Naruto's arm. "It says your soul shall soon be his."

"Jashin has no hold on my soul," Naruto hugged the small girl. "Even if he did I have no intention of dying just yet."

"The voices say it is fated," Ardot looked up at Naruto tears rimming her eyes, "I don't want Narnar to die."

"I won't," Naruto promised. "I need you to stay with Mei and keep her safe. Alright?"

Ardot nodded and sniffed noisily. "I'll stay with Meimei," she agreed.

"And try to avoid setting yourself on fire," Naruto laughed as he stood up. "Buying you new clothes is expensive."

"Aww…" Ardot pouted cutely, "You're no fun."

Naruto just chuckled and ruffled the young girl's hair before leaving the tent, shortly followed by the small girl.

_Saiken Outer Wall bordering civilian district, Saiken, Land of Water_

Ryouga gave a loud yawn as he paced the ten foot stone wall that marked the border of the city of Saiken. The mist was not so thick around the cities and he could see a good few miles from his vantage point. There were many torches that allowed the newly promoted chuunin to clearly see anyone on approach. They illuminated the pale navy outfit he wore and made his pale skin appear to glow. His red eyes were darting across the darkness, giving the impression that he was chasing a fly with his eyes.

Guard duty was never very interesting, especially at the middle of the night. The rebels only committed hit and run attacks against convoys. They just didn't have the bravery to attack a serious target and with him here they wouldn't dare attack, after all he was a member of the Mizukage's task force. An elite amongst his peers and had been personally selected to reinforce the guard of Saiken, a bunch of wet eared Genin lead by a senile Jounin who wouldn't be able to hear a Bijuu smashing through his city. Still at least the old man was more bearable than that drooling idiot governor who was in theory in charge of this city. I mean what kind of moron would hire complete fools to build his city? The walls were solid yes, but every building inside was made of poor quality stone and held together by the weakest cement possible. It was a miracle none of the buildings had collapsed, although if they were like they were in the military barracks then they were completely supported by an internal wooden skeleton.

Thinking of the incompetent fool, Ryouga cast a look to the twenty foot wall that separated the outer and inner areas. He could just make out the top of the Governor's palace, where his leader and rightful ruler of the Mist was sat meeting his high ranking officials and preparing for the attack that would end the rebellion that had plagued Mist for many years. He heard a cough and span around quickly.

"Enjoying the scenery are you?" His Jounin captain Raido barked. The man was built like a fortress and had a voice like the roar of the Bijuu. He was a twenty five year veteran who had lost his left eye and three fingers in the service of Yagura-sama. The man was always a reassuring sight.

"Sorry sir!" Ryouga glanced out at the shadows surrounding Saiken. "I have nothing to report."

"I'd be surprised if you did," The man snorted. "As if the rebels would dare attack us, still I have been surprised before."

"Hey… is that movement?" Ryouga walked to the edge of the wall and squinted. There was something flashing in the distance.

"Well, well, well," Raido smirked, "Looks like we have some fools sneaking around with shiny metal on them."

"Rebels?" Ryouga asked.

"Possibly," Raido stroked his chin as he watched the shining object move around.

"Shall I go investigate?" Ryouga volunteered.

"It could be a trap," Raido shook his head. "I'll go. If anything happens to me just sound the alarm. Do not follow me."

"Right you are," Ryouga watched as Raido used Charka to climb down the wall.

Suddenly a hand clamped over his mouth and he felt a sudden in his neck and everything went black.

Raido reached the bottom of the wall and turned to face Ryouga. "I'm down boy. Boy?"

"I'm afraid he's elsewhere right now," A voice whispered in his ear before two hands gripped his head and jerked it, causing a loud snapping noise as Raido's neck broke.

Zabuza watched as the body fell like a rag doll. "They just don't make 'em like they used to."

"The chuunin has been disposed of," Haku appeared beside Zabuza. "He won't be waking up again."

"Good," Zabuza squeezed Haku's shoulder. "Show them no mercy…"

"Because they will give you none," Haku finished grimly.

"Right then," Zabuza turned to the small group of wannabe ninja that Mei had given to him, "Kill quickly and quietly. Hide the corpses. Do not let them sound the alarm otherwise you can kiss your ass goodbye 'cause if the loyalists don't kill you," He leaned forward, "I will. Now let's end this war already. Once you've killed 'em steal their uniforms and if they fit wear them and patrol. We don't want anyone suspecting anything until we are ready so that means no chakra. We don't know if they have any sensors but either way let's not give them something too obvious to look for, got it?"

The group of twenty ninja all saluted Zabuza before silently scaling the outer wall.

"They're quiet at least," Haku observed.

"I just hope they don't mess up," Zabuza muttered, "Mei's putting a lot of trust in ninja I wouldn't trust to clean my shoes."

Haku merely shrugged as she held up the two uniforms. "Are you ready to get changed Zabuza-sama?"

"Tch," Zabuza snorted. "I'm pretty sure that I will be identified regardless of my uniform. My sword is a bit of a giveaway you know?"

"You could seal it away and not use it?"

"For this battle?" Zabuza shook his head and drew the large sword. "I swore to end the Mizukage's reign with this blade. Even if I don't kill him with this blade, I will make his forces bleed with it."

"As you will," Haku sighed resignedly before ditching the outfit she was going to change into and nimbly leapt to the top of the wall. "Looks like the maps were right. We are right next to the military section. I can make out the different armouries and garrisons."

"Can you see the watchtower?" Zabuza asked as he climbed up the wall.

"Yes," Haku nodded. "As our Intel suggests they are changing shifts and will not have noticed our invasion of this wall segment."

"So task force 3 looks to be doing well," Zabuza scrambled up onto the wall. "Let's hope the other twenty are having as much fun as we are."

"I wouldn't call this fun," Haku responded as the two clambered onto the roof of one of the houses and made their way from roof to roof towards a small tower that rose above the roof lines.

"Stop," Zabuza grabbed Haku and they flattened themselves to the roof as a small group of Genin walked by talking loudly. There was a group of six children chattering animatedly.

"So Kari, when we have finished wiping out these rebels how about a date?" Genin 1 asked.

"No." Genin 2 responded.

"Oh come on!" That was Genin 1 again.

"Drop it shorty, she'll never say yes to you." Genin 3 cut in.

Zabuza scowled as the small group stopped walking for a second.

"Did you call me shorty? Who the hell do you think you are fat ass?"

"You calling me fat?"

"Yeah, you're so fat you've got your own postcode!" (A/N: Or Zip Code I believe is the American equivalent)

"Oh that is it!" Genin 3 threw a punch at one, who responded with a kunai to his eye socket.

"Damn," Genin 4 laughed. "That was cold man."

"I never liked the fat ass anyway." Genin 1 laughed. "So… Kari about that date."

"Get lost." Genin 2 walked off and the group with her leaving the dead Genin behind.

"Wow," Haku blinked, "That was cold."

"Reminds me of my Genin days," Zabuza whispered with a strangely content look on his face. "But no time for happy memories, on we go."

The two leapt from roof to roof with little to no trouble. Even without chakra the roofs were close enough together to ensure that minimal effort was required to leap between them. The buildings were all in a line with the entrances all facing towards a large street leading towards a gate in the outer wall. The streets were well lit with several patrols walking around. It would be very difficult to neutralise them all without causing a fuss.

The duo finally reached the roof with the watchtower atop of it. It looked like the shift swap had finally occurred and the top of the tower was manned by two people. Zabuza nodded at Haku who stealthily crept to the opposite side of the tower and both of them crawled up, using the special suction seals Jiraiya had given all of the rebels prior to this mission. As they drew closer to the top they could hear the two ninja on duty talking.

"So listen, I was drinking down at the Mermaid's Secret Cavern right, and I you'll never guess what I saw."

"Go on then."

"Liara the lesbian getting it on with Captain Ice bitch herself!"

"No way, Akari's into chicks?"

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself."

"Damn, well that explains why she kept rejecting me."

"I mean it _couldn't _have been your crude sexist remarks that put her off."

"Screw you."

"Hey man, I don't like you like that. Hell I don't even like you. I'd kill you for half of a chocolate bar."

"Seriously, one of these days you are going to die and I am going to laugh."

"I bet you die first."

"Actually you'll both die together," Zabuza grabbed one of the ninja's legs and threw him onto the roof where he landed with a sickening crack as his head ended up at a ninety degree angle to his spine. Haku had gracefully flipped onto the watchtower and snapped the other ninja's neck, flinching at the sound before carefully lowering the body down to the roof.

"If someone is inside they will have heard you drop that ninja," Haku quietly chided.

"Like they'll care if he fell to his death," Zabuza smirked. "This is Old school ninja mentality. Someone wrongs you; you kill them regardless of what headband they're wearing. Why do you think no one so much as blinked when that Genin killed one of his own? This is how the Bloody Mist got its name."

"How long till they notice they are missing a watchtower?" Haku asked to change the subject.

"Not long," Zabuza scowled. "The next shift would start in two hours."

"Is that enough time?" Haku asked.

"I sure as hell hope so," Zabuza grunted as they left the hid the bodies before continuing onto the next target. "Else this is going to go to hell real fast."

"All's going well so far," Haku muttered.

"And know you've jinxed us," Zabuza shook his head, "Well done."

_Outer Ring, Military Sector, Saiken_

Naruto looked to Jiraiya who gave a quick nod and the two activated the sonic seals that Jiraiya had drawn. Their purpose was quite simple and effective. They vibrated at a very high frequency that caused all the cement holding the stones in the wall together to fall off as dust. In a matter of minutes the two were able to just move the rocks quietly and gain access to the building without having to deal with the patrols that were stationed around the entrances, nor did they break any windows and activate the alarms. Fortunately the chakra signatures of the seals were too small to be detected amongst the signatures of the sleeping loyalist forces in the barracks.

Naruto entered the attic first. There were boxes contained some supplies and a single ninja with his back to Naruto was stood watching the window in case anyone tried to break in that way. Naruto slowly crept up to the man as Jiraiya entered. The man was snoring softly. With a glance at the pervert, who gave a nod, Naruto grabbed the man and hauled him over the crates where Jiraiya instantly placed a seal on the man's forehead causing him to have a seizure then die foaming at the mouth.

"It's quicker and cleaner than other forms of fighting and once the seals on that's it for them. The seal also generates chakra so it will look like the victim is just sleeping to any chakra sensors." Had been Jiraiya's reasoning, although the man they had just killed had been asleep whilst standing, something of an achievement in Naruto's eyes.

Jiraiya signalled for Naruto to start applying the seals he had created to specifically burn the building as quickly as possible. When they were all placed to Jiraiya's satisfaction, they left through the gap they had made and quietly replaced the stones. Jiraiya glanced at the moon just visible above the city. If he had worked everything out correctly, he had an hour to place the next set of seals throughout the military district and then he could detonate them. Hopefully the others were having as little difficulty. Jiraiya and Naruto had sealed their chakra off to help with their infiltration and were having no problems so surely the others should be having no problem with their chakra.

Naruto tapped the man on the shoulder and pointed at their next target and pointed to himself.

"Solo?" Jiraiya mouthed.

Naruto nodded before lowering the face muffler, "The quicker we get the seals in place the quicker we can end this thing," he mouthed before raising the muffler.

Jiraiya scowled but relented. The boy had proven he could be quiet. Jiraiya handed him several seals, which Naruto took before leaping across to the next target to place the seals. Jiraiya watched him before he turned to go to a different target.

Naruto's target was another garrison. Just like before Naruto was able to use the sonic seals to weaken the cement and quietly remove the rocks however unlike before though this attic had quite a few people in it.

Fortunately they were all occupied with a card game and Naruto was able to sneak inside and hide behind a crate without being detected. From what he could see there were four ninja all sat around a round table. They were betting by the looks of things, possibly poker judging by the cards they were all holding.

Checking the seals he had been given he realised he could only take out three of the four targets with the seals. Not that this was a problem but there was always the chance that some blood could seep through the cracks in the floor alerting those downstairs that all was not well. That left either strangulation, which would not be quick and had the danger of the target flailing and knocking something over. Scowling Naruto went through his other options, but none of them were particularly appealing. Unless they ended their game quickly, Naruto would have to kill them all in one go, which would be very difficult without using Jutsu.

Whilst Naruto hid from sight he listened to the conversation at the table.

"Royal flush," One of the ninja put down his hand with a smirk.

"There's a problem with that," One of the other ninja growled. "I know for a fact I didn't give you those cards."

"And?" The first voice mocked. "Is it my fault that you are such a terrible ninja you didn't even realise that I was stealing your own hand. By the way you suck at cheating."

"Damn it," a third voice moaned, "This is why I hate playing poker with Ninja."

"What are you complaining about;" A fourth voice chuckled, "I mean not to be picky but you have five aces in your hand!"

"I'm that lucky," The third voice declared.

"Junpei… there are only four aces in the deck we are using," The fourth voice dead panned.

"Oh…" 'Junpei' gave an embarrassed snort. "My bad."

"Damn I need to take a leak," The first voice declared. "Don't get yourselves killed by a rebel whilst I'm gone."

"I'd be more worried about me killing this hopeless idiot," The fourth voiced muttered.

"Which idiot are you talking about?" Junpei asked.

"The fact you had to ask that is all the answer you should need."

"I don't understand."

"Precisely," The first voice snorted.

There was the sound of footsteps going downstairs and Naruto took a deep breath and peered at the table. The three ninja were reshuffling the cards when one of them dropped a card which floated through the air and landed next to Naruto.

"Ah damn it," Junpei groaned. "Don't all rush to pick it up," he muttered as he got out of his seat and wandered over to pick the card up. Naruto placed the seal on his hand and Junpei turned to yell but suddenly collapsed in a heap twitching and writhing.

"Junpei?" The other two drew their weapons and walked over. "If this is a joke I will cut your balls off and sear them to your chin."

Using the crates Naruto quickly crept behind the two ninja and placed the two remaining seals on them, causing them to flop to the floor like and twitched like fish on dry land. Naruto dragged the corpses behind the crates and awaited the arrival of the first ninja.

"_Looks like the gods are on my side for once," _Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey moron's we've got a visitor." The first voice called. "It's Tobi, apparently the Mizukage sent him to check our fortifications."

"They're chakra is quite low," The voice muttered, "Are they sleeping?"

That voice was familiar to Naruto and made his blood freeze. That voice accompanied an orange swirl mask with a single Sharingan staring out of it. _"Seriously… every time I think the gods are on my side something like this happens… He can't sense me though which means I have the element of surprise. I can end that creepy S.O.B. right here and now." _

The first ninja had reached the top of the stairs and Naruto reached from the black kunai hidden on his calf, quietly withdrawing underneath his trousers and gripping the blackened metal tightly. He waited until the hooded figure was in sight and threw the kunai where it hit him in the eye. Naruto leapt after the kunai slamming his hand into the first ninja's throat and was rewarded with a gurgling noise.

"_I did it! I nailed the bastard! He never saw it coming. Maybe the gods are… wait no the last time I thought that," _Naruto thought before turning to face the masked man. "Oh crap…"

"Well that wasn't friendly," The masked figure tilted his head. There was no sign of injury in the lone eye but Naruto had seen the kunai pierce the man's eye.

"Impossible…" Naruto staggered backwards, "I hit you straight in the eye!"

"You know you remind me of someone little rebel," The masked figure chuckled. "A young boy who had similar eyes… he is dead now though," The man looked thoughtful. "Or is he?"

Naruto leapt away from the man, cursing Jiraiya for sealing his chakra. So what if he was practically a beacon when unsealed. He would feel less helpless and would have Kurama's sagely input.

"Strange that I cannot sense your chakra," The masked man shrugged. "Oh well, you will speak little rebel and then you will die. Now spill all your secrets" The lone eye seemed to transform then the world sudden flashed. The colours all inverted and time froze.

"_Seriously gods… go fuck yourselves," _was all Naruto could think.

_Factory District, Seikan_

Ao nodded to Choujoro as the two hid the corpses of the Jounin that had been stationed at the main garrison for this sector. The two had made quick work of their opposition which had been mainly unskilled. Their progress was nothing short of amazing, which had both of the experienced ninja worried. _Nothing _ever went this easily.

The two were current atop a roof of some sort of factory. The insides had been abandoned and it was eerily quiet, although as Choujoro had stated it was where the people who lived in the civilian quarters worked, so it shouldn't have been a surprise to find it empty besides a minimal combat force. Even so it seemed under manned considering the Mizukage himself was here.

There was a burst of activity as some of the rebel forces crossed the wall and began racing towards the targets they had been assigned. Ao watched them with distrust. These newbies were all about pillaging, which was the only reason they had chosen the factory district. The best spoils with the least danger must have been too good an opportunity to pass up for them. They had no honour which was fine, but they seemed to take great pride in how little honour they had. A true shinobi had next to no honour, but treasured what little honour he had. It was all that separated them from scum.

Ao himself was an old school shinobi. He had cut down the man who was like a brother to him in order to earn the right to wear the headband he had treasured. He had no problem with this practice. It forced you to realise the darkness you were getting involved with from the very beginning. His friend had gotten wasted together the day before the exam and had sworn whichever one survived would live for the both of them. It was for that friend that he fought for the rebels. Keisuke had been a member of some blood line or another that could make the bones into weapons, however he wasn't much good at it, he was the runt of his clan yet he lived life to the full and Ao had admired that about him. Of course living your life for such a person was tiring but Ao hoped when they met up again in the afterlife, Keisuke would forgive the lack of whoring and boozing in light of his efforts to protect those who carried bloodlines.

"Probably not," Ao muttered to himself with a smile before scowling at the common bandits that claimed to be rebels.

"They are tarnishing Terumi-sama's reputation," Choujoro was grinding his teeth.

"There is little we can do until after Terumi-sama is named Mizukage," Ao placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Until then we have to ignore their faults."

Choujoro merely scowled as he turned his back on them, "Our next target?"

"We are to meet up with Jiraiya and Naruto and move onto the government complex," Ao remarked. "We'll leave clean-up to the bandits. Terumi-sama should be starting the main assault shortly. Once we see the fireworks we know the battle had begun in earnest."

"The end is in sight," Choujoro muttered. "I hope Terumi-sama is alright."

Ao shook his head slightly. Choujoro would never have even survived the academy in the old days. He was too soft. Mei had him wrapped around her finger which, Ao assumed, was the only reason she let him guard her. He was almost fanatical in her defence and Mei was a smart woman to manipulate him. Not that he thought this was a bad thing. If anything he was proud of her skills at manipulation. If the Mizukage was half as good as Mei was he would have the bloodline wielders killing each other and save a lot of ninja's lives. "We'll see, now come on." Ao leapt towards the centre of the city and its giant inner walls, Choujoro closely behind.

_Governor's Palace, Seikan_

The Mizukage sat upon a throne of stone, staring into space. If not for the slow rising of his chest, you could have mistaken him for one of the many fine statues that filled the marble room in which he sat. There were expensive tapestries and two samurai stood silently besides the throne.

Yagura stared forwards into space. He wished he could move his body but the Genjutsu he was under controlled his every action. Only his mind was free and even then it was only when that bastard Madara wasn't nearby. His body moved without his consent, his mouth gave orders that he would have never issued and as a result his people were dying in a pointless battle.

He had raised the village of the mist to be ruthless; building on the already barbaric traditions that had given mist is moniker as 'The Bloody Mist', as it was the only way a smaller village could compete with the great Konoha. It had worked too, Mist ninja were hired for missions where you absolutely must not get discovered. They were the best at the dirty side of ninja work. Let Konoha take the heroic missions, Mist would be the silent killer and when Konoha was bloated with its victories, the Mist would deliver its fury unto them.

At least that was what he thought when he first became Mizukage. Age tempered his fiery wrath until he barely had any thoughts of the arrogance of the leaf at all. He had calmed down and focused on building up his forces but still he wondered what it would be like if he had tried to instil some camaraderie into the teams. Would they be so willing to spill each other's blood? Still it was a pointless thought at this point. How could he expect his Ninja to act in the best interests of the village if he couldn't get his own body to do it?

Another ninja came in and bowed before him.

"Speak," Yagura's voice was dead.

"We have not had any reports from our outposts for some time. Our scouts have stopped reporting entirely and should have been back some time ago." The ninja raised his head.

"And?" Yagura asked.

"I was wishing to know how you would like us to proceed." The ninja lowered his head as Yagura turned his dead eyes towards the luckless messenger.

"Do my ninja not know how to investigate a threat?" Yagura asked.

"I…" The ninja seemed to be shaking slightly, "I was wondering if you would like me to take a small squad to investigate."

"What could the reason be for their lack of contact?" Yagura's eyes returned to stare off into space.

"Rebels?" The ninja suggested.

"It is possible," Yagura bowed his head, "Take your squad to the outposts."

"As you wish," The ninja bowed and ran away.

"_That man will not return," _Yagura thought to himself. _"Damn this body of mine! We should go to full alert! It is clearly the rebels. Does that bastard want me dead?" _

As much as he mentally raged, his body remained cold and distant, ever the puppet of the masked man as it would until the man's death.

_Military Sector, Saiken_

Naruto scowled as the world seemed frozen. His mind wasn't clear he needed to…

"Where is the rebel leader?" A voice cut through the fog of his mind.

"I don't know," Naruto heard a voice and realised it was his own.

Naruto tried to move, to struggle but his body felt as if it were frozen solid. His mind was hazy and he found himself struggling to remember where he was and what he was doing.

"Where is Utakata?" The masked man asked.

"I don't know," Naruto's toneless voice responded.

"What are your plans?" The masked man asked.

"We plan to…" Naruto's voice trailed off. _"I WILL NOT BETRAY MEI! I REFUSE!" _Naruto felt something inside him, the same feeling he had when he fought Yamata. He called upon the strange sensation and felt power flood his body

"You will speak," The masked man scowled.

"We plan to argh…"

"What the…" The masked man walked up to Naruto. "How are you resisting?"

There was a sound of shattering glass and the strange inverted colour scheme fell apart before Naruto's eyes.

"You… broke my control?" The Masked man staggered back. "These are the eyes of the Rikudo Sennin! No ordinary person should be able to resist their powers!"

"I'm just that good," Naruto smirked.

"Hm," The masked man tilted his head. "I suppose this is the part where I kill you."

"How about not?" Naruto hurled the incendiary seals at the man and ignited them, causing a huge explosion that sent Naruto flying out backwards where he landed on the roof before fleeing the building. "Jiraiya's going to be pissed…"

_With Jiraiya _

"What the…" Jiraiya saw the garrison explode. "Too early damn it!" He ignited all of his seals causing and series of detonations to occur throughout the sector. "I just hope we don't pay for it," Jiraiya growled.

_Outer Wall, Saiken, Land of Water_

"That's our signal!" Mei turned to the rebels behind her, "For the Mist!"

"For the Mist!" All of the rebels took up the cheer and surged over the walls. The defenders were already confused by the explosions and required time to organise an effective defence, time that Mei was determined to deny them.

She reached the top of the wall and jumped down on the other side as a hail of kunai felled the small group she was with in the first wave. The second wave fared little better and out of the hundred that had tried to scale the wall, 32 were left alive on the other side of the wall.

"Hold damn it!" Mei dragged the rebels into cover behind a building. "That turret was supposed to be taken out!"

Glancing out of cover she saw Zabuza killing the turret holder and emptying its ammunition on several loyalists that were advancing on her position. Charging through the burning wreckage of one of the garrisons, Mei promptly killed several chuunin who staggered out of the burning building, screaming in pain, eyes blinded by the intense light the initial blast had generated. Melting them with her breath felt like a mercy.

"Everyone come on!" Mei yelled and the rebels continued their advance into the military sector. The loyalists were all falling back to the Government sector, which Mei couldn't allow. They may have the advantage in numbers but if they allowed the loyalists to regroup, the superior training of the Mizukage's elites would render their numerical disadvantage meaningless.

A small squad of rebels starting using Doton jutsu to create shields to ward off the enemy kunai and the occasional jutsu whilst another squad used suiton jutsu to send roaring dragons of water forwards into the fleeing loyalists.

The street was unbearably warm in the unnatural blaze of the seals. It looked like the plan had been a success. The majority of the loyalist forces had been inside the garrisons when they exploded and those that survived the initial blast had been next to useless in defending against the furious onslaught of rebels. Skill meant little if you were deafened and blinded.

The loyalists had started to regroup and charged her small band of rebels. It is said that once a ninja battle with more than two people in it occurs, it becomes a free for all. There is no time for Jutsu in a large brawl like this. Kunai were thrown haphazardly as both sides had no shortage of targets and at this range missing was almost impossible.

The next few moments were in slow motion for Mei as she charged the loyalists. A kunai nicked her ear and hid the rebel behind her causing him to fall over where he was trampled by his fellow rebels. There was a fire jutsu that screamed through the air and struck one of the rebels in front of her. His death cries seemed to be lost in the furious cries of combat. She watched as the man slowly tumbled over flesh charred completely from the bone.

Mei returned fire, launching several kunai which found their target causing several loyalists to fall down and be trampled by their own. A rebel water dragon smashed through a rebel on its way to the loyalist lines, where the dragon ripped flesh apart dying its water a weak red before splashing against the inner wall.

When the two sides finally met it was as if the world had stopped for a second. She could count the twenty loyalists still standing. Each of them had a frenzied look in their eyes; mouths open as they screamed their defiance to the rebels. Out of the corner of her eyes Mei could see a rebel with a kunai lodged in his chest, his lifeblood pooling down his chest and staining his grey clothing, yet his eyes still showed the same fire as the rest. His mouth just as wide, roaring at the enemy even as he coughed up blood, he would not see the end of this battle but Mei swore he would not die in vain.

Suddenly there was a rush and time resumed. Mei slashed out desperately and slashed the throat of one of the loyalists, ducking beneath another blow and disembowelling the aggressor, who screamed bloody murder as he guts fell onto the floor and tripped him over. She saw a kunai heading straight for her until a smaller rebel, must have been only ten years of age, ran to defend her and took the kunai straight in the heart. She fell over a wordless prayer on her lips.

Mei roared and threw a kunai at the loyalist responsible and felt a sick sense of satisfaction as the man clutched desperately at the blade lodged in his throat. She had no time to watch him die as the next contestant closed in on her and she defended herself. She noticed a small group suddenly burst into flying limbs and confused expressions as Ardot used her scythe the way only she could.

This was fighting at its most brutal. There were no rules, no honour to be found in this fight; only the desperation of those about to die and their determination to take as many of the enemy down with them.

After what seemed like a lifetime but must have been at the most ten minutes, Mei stood surrounded by panting rebels. Blood was splattered across her face and armour making her look like a barbarian queen. They had taken heavy losses but they had won the skirmish.

The rebels around her were grinning and chanting her name. Some were tending to the dead rebels, others looting the fallen enemies. Mei had never felt so tired and she had barely used any Jutsu. She could only pray their luck would last. She smiled at the sight of more rebels making it over the wall and joining her group.

"Do we have news of other engagements?" Mei asked the rebels with her.

"From what I hear, the Factory District fell without problem," One of the rebels who had just come over the wall stood forward, "The civilian district was successfully neutralised and we have control of it. The slums have turned into hell though, with thieves, rebels and loyalists in a massive free for all."

"I see," Mei wiped the sweat from her brow and glanced around. Small groups of rebels were tending to the wounded as larger groups continued pursuing the fleeing loyalists. "We must continue onwards to the main gate to the Government sector." She turned to the small band of followers she had; a collection of rookie ninja and civilians who knew how to wield a weapon. It looked bad until you saw a small girl turning ninja into mincemeat with her scythe spinning faster than the eye could track. "Onward, to victory!" she cried as she punched the air.

"Onward to Narnar!" Ardot proclaimed twirling her bloody scythe like a cheerleading baton and punching the air in imitation of Mei

The rebels let out a cheer and followed Mei as she led the assault, making sure to save her chakra for the main event. In order to secure her position as Mizukage, she had to defeat the current one. It was not a task she was looking forward to.

_Government Sector, Saiken, Land of Water_

Naruto nodded to Jiraiya as the two met up on top of the giant inner wall.

"What the hell?" Jiraiya snapped.

"There was a check-up whilst I was halfway done…" Naruto bowed his head. "The guy… I thought I killed him. I saw the kunai pierce his eye yet he was perfectly unharmed. He had me trapped in a Genjutsu…"

"Whatever," Jiraiya cut Naruto off, "Hopefully acting half hour early won't get too many rebels killed."

Naruto flinched at the barb, "I panicked."

"Naruto…" Jiraiya let out a sigh, "You are what… 12 years old? The fault is mine. I should have gone with you."

"I…" Naruto was about to say he didn't need Jiraiya's help but the case against him was looking strong right now. "Sorry."

"Don't worry," Jiraiya ruffled the boy's hair, "When we get back to Konoha no one will know about your mistake there and I won't be in a hurry to tell anyone."

"Yeah," Naruto scowled slightly.

"What the hell!" Zabuza growled as he and Haku landed besides Naruto and Jiraiya. "You blew the seals too early!"

"It's my fault," Naruto bowed his head.

"I taught you better than that," Zabuza shook his head.

"I'll make up for it." Naruto promised.

"At least two hundred rebels died because the turrets were not under our control," Zabuza turned to Naruto. "Admittedly if they fell to the turrets we are better off without them but you seem to care about these things so I figured you'd like to know that at least 200 people are dead due to your incompetence."

Naruto flinched.

"That's enough," Haku's voice had a rare edge of steel. "Naruto doesn't need reminding of his mistakes."

"Yeah," Jiraiya scowled at Zabuza.

"Tch," Zabuza shrugged, "Whatever. Are you going to unseal us now?"

"Yeah," Jiraiya deactivated the seals on all four of the group. "Now then," They turned as one to the governor's palace. "We have to go in there."

"Shouldn't we wait for Mei?" Naruto asked.

"No…" Jiraiya shook his head. "We have to ensure we can seal away the Bijuu. The Mizukage could be preparing to release it as we speak. We have to hurry."

"Right," Naruto nodded. "We end this as soon as possible…"

"That won't bring back the two hundred you already failed," Zabuza replied before Haku kicked him on the shin, "What its true! I just want Naruto to realise that people are going to die because of him and not just his enemies. You can't be a hero and save everybody."

"Then I'll become stronger so I can," Naruto replied calmly.

"You know something," Zabuza chuckled as the four advanced on the palace, "Coming from you I actually believe it."

* * *

><p>This is one of my longest chapters to date. Not entirely sure what I think of it to be honest. Some parts seemed to flow well, others not so well. Though on the bright side my updates are speeding up a little bit…<p> 


	14. Arc 1 Finale: The Cost of the Title Hero

Naruto: Dark Beginnings

AN: I've reached the 10 C2 mark! And we are still to reach the beginning of Canon. So read on and review!

Sorry this chapter took longer than expected. I have no excuses. There will be a brief hiatus after the end of this arc as I sort a few things out in my life but this story isn't dead. The hiatus shouldn't be more than a month but we will see.

Not sure whether I like this chapter or not. I enjoyed writing it but it took a while to do so I'll let you guys and gals be the judge of that.

EDIT: Seeing as I had removed all of the Ardot scenes I added her epilogue kind of thing to the end of this chapter. Not a huge change but it sets the stage for her parts in the story later. And Yes she will re-appear before what would be Shippudden.

* * *

><p>Arc 1: The Bloody Mist<p>

Chapter 9: The Battle for Saiken Part 2: The Cost of the title 'Hero'

_Slum District, Saiken_

The rebels were making slow progress through the densely packed housing and the filth that littered the gaps between them. Where they weren't being ambushed by loyalist forces they were being harassed by the local crime syndicate. The Mizukage's rule had causes several such organisations to spring up throughout the many cities and villagers that littered the swamps that made up the land of Water and the crime syndicates were not keen on a new leader ruining everything they had built. Fortunately the members of these syndicates with the skill to fight the rebels were few, unfortunately in this environment the rebels were at a severe disadvantage and were unable to retaliate to the civilian attacks before the perpetrators had scurried off into one of the many hideouts that littered the slums like pin pricks on an Orochimaru voodoo doll in the possession of Anko.

Still the rebels were able to deal with the minimal security presence quickly but were forced to withdraw after losing almost half their force to the locals. Even so morale was sky high. The loyalists were back pedalling and it was only a matter of time until they achieved their victory.

Then there was an almighty explosion and the world went mad.

_Factory District, Saiken_

Ao and Choujoro watched with small smiles as the last of the loyalist forces were defeated and the rebels gave a cheer and began to march onto the central government area. The casualties had been very minimal, one rebel had wounded himself trying to break into a building and had needed several stitches and twelve had been killed by the minimal loyalist garrison but that left at least thirty still at full combat effectiveness, not counting those who had fought and were still able of continuing.

"Things are looking good," Choujoro muttered, "So why do I have a terrible feeling…"

"It's just your mind playing tricks on you," Ao remarked. "Though I would advise you not to ignore your feelings, don't let them rule you."

"As you say," Choujoro scowled slightly, "We should reinforce Terumi-sama."

"I'll do that," Ao shook his head, "You just focus on getting as many of these morons to the central area as quickly as possible."

Ao vanished in swirl of mist leaving an uneasy Choujoro. The common bandits had finished looting the district and had fled the battle field, leaving behind those who truly believed in the creed of the rebellion. It was something of a relief to Choujoro, the fact they had betrayed the rebels meant their actions would not be associated with Mei. He looked forward to hunting them down for their treachery later.

"What is that?" One of the rebels pointed to the central gate.

"Oh no…" Choujoro blinked in disbelief as an explosive shockwave tore the inner wall apart and scattered rebel and loyalist alike through the air as it destroyed everything in its path. "This cannot be happening…"

_Government District, Saiken Half an Hour Earlier_

Naruto scowled as he crept through the hallway of the Governor's palace. The place was deserted. After entering the building there had been a flash of light and Naruto had found he was alone. Even Kurama wouldn't answer Naruto's calls.

"Where is everyone," He muttered as he walked down a white marble hallway. The entire corridor was devoid of any identifying features and seemed to stretch on for infinity. Glancing over his shoulder Naruto noted the same could be said for the way back. "Genjutsu…" He muttered and tried to break the Jutsu but nothing happened.

"It is too soon," A ghostly voice unfamiliar to him seemed to call from all directions at once.

"Who's there?" Naruto scowled as he searched for any hostile life signs.

"You are not prepared inheritor of the soul," A different voice called out. "The Eyes wait at their full power."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto growled.

"Retreat while you still can or doom the world to eternal darkness…" A third voice whispered.

"Show yourselves!" Naruto yelled.

"Consider yourself warned…" The three voices spoke in unison and Naruto found himself struck by a powerful blast of wind causing him to fall over backwards. When he hit the floor he was staring at the sky outside the Governor's palace. "An illusion?" He muttered groggily as he clambered to his feet.

"_**What are you talking about?" **_Kurama remarked. _"__**You were just stood staring into space then fell over backwards." **_

"A Genjutsu… it had to be," Naruto declared.

"You alright kid?" Jiraiya waved a hand in front of Naruto's eyes.

"Fine," Naruto glanced at the others. Zabuza was looking annoyed and Haku was looking concerned.

"Don't be wimping out on me now," Zabuza growled. "The whole reason I let you live was for this fight."

"He doesn't mean that," Haku smiled warmly, "But if you feel you aren't ready…"

"I am fine," Naruto cut her off. "I just… was preparing myself."

"Whatever," Zabuza snorted and turned to the large palace, "We taking different entrances?"

"Split up into teams of two," Jiraiya started before Zabuza cut him off.

"We all go solo; first person to find the Mizukage slaps a seal on him and starts the fight."

"…Very well," Jiraiya scowled at the Missing Nin, "Someone should wait for Mei."

"Well the whole reason for my joining the rebellion was to kill Yagura. You think I'm waiting then we're going to have a problem."

"I am a seals master and will be needed to ensure Yagura stays human," Jiraiya turned to Haku, "You are a medic and will be needed to support us so Naruto, you're waiting for Mei."

"What" Naruto crossed his arms, "I am not backing down!"

"Remember our agreement," Jiraiya snapped, "You follow my orders and I say you stay."

"Can't you leave a clone or something?" Naruto asked.

"Clones can be disrupted." Jiraiya shook his head.

"I can be killed," Naruto countered.

"You are more likely to die fighting the Mizukage than waiting for reinforcements." Jiraiya placed a hand on Naruto's shoulders. "You are not ready for this fight."

"Like hell I'm not," Naruto pushed the hand away. "You keep saying these things but have you ever seen me fight at full strength?"

"No but…" Jiraiya started.

"Tell him how strong I am!" Naruto demanded of Zabuza.

"Tch," Zabuza scoffed, "You're just a little kid with a few neat tricks."

"What?" Naruto turned to Haku, "Come on Haku-chan, you know I am a strong fighter."

"Regardless Jiraiya and Zabuza hold seniority," Haku smiled apologetically. "I am sorry."

"Damn it all," Naruto growled.

"You'll get your chance at being a hero later." Jiraiya walked away. "As a Konoha Ninja you'll…"

"Has it ever occurred to you that I don't want to go back there?" Naruto snapped.

"But… it's your home," Jiraiya countered.

"Home?" Naruto stared at the ground fiercely. "I was nearly assassinated by one of the Hokage's elites. I was despised for a crime I had no part in, merely because I had the misfortune of being born the Yondaime's son. Konoha was no home for me."

"But what about the old man?" Jiraiya asked, "When you went missing he nearly died with grief and worry for you. And he wasn't the only one."

"Wow," Naruto responded darkly, "A whole four people cared against an entire village who wanted me dead."

"That's not true," Jiraiya snapped. "It isn't you who the village hates!"

"No…" Naruto growled, "Its Kurama."

"Kurama?" Jiraiya scowled.

"Yeah," Naruto looked at Jiraiya, "The so called 'Mindless core of Chakra' that Konoha fears and with good reason. If Kurama desired Konoha wouldn't even exist."

"I think you'll find the Yondaime…."

"The Yondaime only succeeded because Kurama was under someone else's control!" Naruto snapped.

"Whose?" Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know," Naruto snorted. "Damn fuzzball always get uneasy about that subject so I stopped asking to preserve our relationship."

"Relationship?" Jiraiya's eyes widened, "The Kyuubi is manipulating you!"

"Kurama has not forced me to do anything." Naruto turned away from Jiraiya,"Unlike someone I could name."

"As amusing as this little drama is," Zabuza cut in, "We are supposed to be sneaking into a highly guarded complex. Can we put the drama on hold for now?"

"This isn't over," Jiraiya turned to Naruto, "I will free you of that monster's influence."

"Define monster," Naruto responded, "Because from where I stand the only monsters I know live in Konoha."

Jiraiya snorted in rage as he, Zabuza and Haku entered the government complex leaving a glowering Naruto behind.

"_**Well… do you feel better now you've got that off your chest?" **_Kurama chuckled.

"I shouldn't have snapped like that," Naruto sighed heavily. "I just hate him treating me like a child."

"_**Well technically speaking you are a child." **_Kurama retorted.

"Only physically," Naruto muttered as he glanced towards the building. "I hope Mei hurries up."

_Inside Governor's Palace, Land of Water_

Haku stealthily crept along the white marble floors. After entering they had all split up to ensure that the Mizukage wouldn't escape unnoticed. This was all well and good but Haku wasn't sure what she could do if the Mizukage were to come here way. The best she could hope for was that she was able to slightly slow him down. She really wished that they had told her to wait for Mei and sent Naruto instead. She wondered why Zabuza had sided with Jiraiya. Clearly something was going on here that Haku wasn't privy to. Maybe Jiraiya and Zabuza had made an arrangement.

The sound of voices caused Haku to dart behind a small ivory statue depicting some finely dressed fat man holding a wine cup. Just ahead she could see three samurai walking towards her. They wore the standard armour of one of Mist's elites, pale navy blue samurai armour only rather than the standard crested helmet; they wore a series of bandages, much like Zabuza himself. She also noticed that they carried strange looking swords that were wrapped in fine silks. They were walking in a triangle.

"Did you hear those explosions?" The first samurai had a gruff voice, as though he had been gargling gravel. He had one blue eye and one green eye.

"Do y' thinks it's another peasant revolt?" The rear left samurai had a more pleasant sounding voice and had two silvery eyes that scanned the hallways almost lazily.

"I doubt it," The first shook his head.

"Could be the rebels," The third sounded much older and more tired than the others. He had weary bloodshot eyes that made it difficult for Haku to work out his eye colour.

"Those cowards would never dare attack a protected target," The first snorted, "The Mizukage says there are only about thirty rebels. All they can manage are sneak attacks on lightly protected convoys."

"Aye I caught me a rebel," The silver eyed one chuckled. "'cause I had to cleanse her off her defiance with a little tough love and a lot of my loyalist seed, think she's probably with my child in her belly."

"You forced yourself on her?" The first sounded amused.

"Well I think she was a rebel," The silver eyed one laughed. "I ask her to sleep with me and she said no. Not following a Loyalist order makes her a rebel right?"

The three laughed unaware of Haku's building killing intent.

Haku quickly went through hand signs and the walls surrounding the samurai turned to ice.

"What the…" The first samurai walked over to the wall scowling.

What happened next seemed to be over before anyone could actually tell what had happened.

Haku leapt from a mirror grabbing the third samurai and smashing him fiercely into one of the walls where he slumped to the floor. The first samurai barely had time to draw his sword before Haku had retreated into the mirror only to reappear at behind him and jab a senbon deep into the man's neck. He tried to struggle unintentionally tearing a chunk of his throat out and staggering to the floor, his life blood pooling out of him.

Before the first even had time to hit the floor Haku had vanished into the wall and leapt from the ceiling, driving a kunai deep into the silver eyed man's skull where he made a strange guttural noise before falling to the floor dead.

The whole battle had taken less than four seconds and ended with Haku leaning against a wall trying not to be sick. That was the first time she had ever gone for a head wound and the noise as the skull had given up its struggle against the kunai had made he feel ill. She quickly shook the feeling off and left the three corpses behind as she continued searching for any sign of where the Mizukage could be.

As she walked she encountered a few more patrols, each were quickly and stealthily removed via her mirrors, although she was starting to feel the drain a little. It suddenly occurred to her that she had never seen Naruto suffer from Chakra exhaustion, at least not a proper case. She allowed herself a small smile at the thought of Naruto and his constant energy. When she had first met him she was wary, although he was a young boy, it wouldn't be the first child prodigy Konoha had produced.

After she had spent time with him she had noticed his kind and honest nature, which whilst a great hindrance to a shinobi, somehow made him a better ninja. He was compassionate and those cute whisker marks of his…

Haku slapped herself lightly to focus on the mission.

"_**And don't forget his gift downstairs…" **_A dark version of Haku's own voice giggled perversely.

"_Oh… it's you again," _Haku thought to herself as she hid in the roof and watched a small patrol pass beneath her. Three Genin and a chuunin by the looks of them.

"_**Come on… why do you fight me?" **_Dark Haku chuckled as the real Haku fell from the ceiling, slitting the Chuunin's throat before he even had time to react.

"_You are just a symptom of my suppressed desires," _Haku thought back as threw a senbon into one of the Genin's eyes were it continued into his brain, causing the boy to shudder then collapse foaming at the mouth .

"_**So you acknowledge that you have desires?" **_Dark Haku sounded smug as Haku ducked under a clumsy slash from one of the Genin and counterattacked buy thrusting a kunai into his throat, causing him to stagger backwards.

"_I am a healthy teenage girl. I get… urges just like the rest of them." _The last Genin tried to flee but several senbon to the neck brought him down like a sack of bones, leaving him in a crumpled heap.

"_**About our cute little fox?" **_

"_Sometimes," _Haku checked the corpses and dragged them to the side, "_But he sees me as his sister… if that is my role then I shall accept it." _

"_**Your role is what you make it." **_Dark Haku snorted before fading into the depths of Haku's subconscious.

"Naruto really has driven me crazy," Haku muttered to herself as she continued down the corridors.

She continued walking until she found herself in a large throne room. The ceiling was so high up that it was clouded in shadow. There were a few torches that revealed two figures but the rest of the room was lost in darkness.

"Haku," Jiraiya and Zabuza were stood waiting for her.

"Glad you could make it," Zabuza grunted, "What took you so long?"

"I ran into enemy patrols," Haku bowed slightly.

"Strange," Jiraiya scowled, "We didn't."

There was a sudden flash of light and Zabuza and Jiraiya instinctively their eyes, Haku was caught off guard and her eyes felt like they were on fire. She blinked furiously but all she could see was a glaring white. When he vision finally returned she saw Jiraiya and Zabuza in combat ready positions staring at a large obsidian throne. On the throne sat the Mizukage who was staring straight past them.

"Yagura!" Zabuza roared. "Today you die!"

The Mizukage showed no sign of hearing them.

"I'm afraid the Mizukage isn't in right now," A bemused voice seemed to echo from all around them.

"What the…" Jiraiya scowled as a cloaked figure seemed to appear from nowhere, a few feet in front of them.

_Government District, Land of Water_

Mei noticed Naruto stood looking uninterested outside the governor's palace.

"Naruto!" Mei nodded to him, "Where are the others?"

"Jiraiya and Zabuza are inside with Haku," Naruto frown turned to a smile at Mei's approach, which for reason's she couldn't understand made Mei feel warm inside.

"You volunteered to wait for me," Mei smiled, "Why thank you. You are a true gentleman."

"Meh," Naruto ran a hand through his hair, _"Best not tell her I was forced to wait for her." _

"I will go ahead, I need you to find Choujoro and Ao for me," Mei smiled.

"But…" Naruto opened his mouth to argue.

"Zabuza tells me that your golden cloak allows you to find people better than most sensors," Mei continued. "They will both be needed for the final assault and I'm counting on you to find them quickly then re-join me for the final assault."

"Right," Naruto sighed, "If that is what you want." _"Why does everyone insist on denying me the chance to prove myself? I am Jinchuuriki like Yagura; surely I would be a better choice to fight him. I suppose Mei doesn't actually know I am a Jinchuuriki but Zabuza and Jiraiya do! Hell Zabuza admitted the only reason he let me travel with him was so he could use my Kurama-boosted abilities to fight the Mizukage…" _

"It is," Mei smiled as Naruto was enveloped in a yellow aura and raced away. _"This way there is less chance of you dying. I refuse to let my curse kill you as well." _Mei sighed sadly and entered the government complex.

Naruto scowled at the strange emotions he was getting off Mei as he left. She seemed to be a mixture of happiness, sadness and guilt.

"_**She's a woman. Even if you can sense her emotions doesn't mean a man can understand them," **_Was Kurama's explanation.

"I guess not," Naruto focused on searching for any chakra signature that could be Mei's two guardians. This was the second time Naruto had ever used his golden cloak in a massive battle and he was finding it hard to concentrate. The emotions were more intense than at Fort Freedom as the enemy also seemed to be full of fear and anger, whereas as Fort Freedom the Loyalists had been mindless monsters.

Everywhere was the sense of fear, of anger. He could almost hear the screams of the dying and the roar of their comrades over the blazing inferno that was once the military sector. The rebels were identifiable by their sense of pride and higher morale. They knew they were winning and were about to end the war and some were actually chanting about their impending victory.

"_**Isn't that jinxing it?" **_Kurama muttered idly.

"Found them," Naruto smirked. Choujoro was easy to find thanks to his overwhelming affection for Mei. Ao was much harder to read, his reading was more tired than anything else. Naruto found out why quickly as he raced across the roofs into the Civilian district. Ao and Choujoro had been ambushed and Ao was badly wounded. It looked like they had been forced back into an alleyway and were surrounded. Ao was too injured to leap to the roofs and Choujoro would not leave him behind. Choujoro was trying his best to overcome the several wounds that he had in order to force the seven attackers away from him and his wounded partner.

"_Banzai!"_ Naruto thought as he leapt from the roof like a falling star, crashing into one of the loyalists and making a small crater as well as liquefying the bones of the unfortunate ninja who had been below him. Before the other loyalists had time to blink, Naruto pulled out two kunai and promptly cut down two more of the loyalists.

Choujoro charged the remaining four, almost blinded by his rage and carved his way through the broken ninja who were cut down as they tried to flee.

"You two alright?" Naruto deactivated his cloak to prevent drawing any hostile attention.

"I've been better," Ao muttered weakly.

"Here," Naruto pulled out a medpac, "We'll see if I can't patch you up. Zabuza made sure I knew enough first aid to stabilise a wounded ally."

"Don't waste your time on me," Ao croaked. "I've lived a long life, for a ninja at least."

"I'm saving you whether you want it or not," Naruto replied as he examined Ao's injuries. He had taken a nasty cut to the leg. It wasn't deep but it looked like the blade had broken in the attack and there were small shards of metal in the wound. Ao had also taken a nasty blow to the head as was bleeding about his left eye. There were several minor cuts across his arms and legs that whilst not severe, could result in a lot of blood being lost in total. Cursing his limited supplies Naruto set to work doing what he could.

So focused he was on treating Ao that he was completely ignoring Choujoro who was looking between Naruto and his sword.

"_It would be so easy…" _Choujoro bit his lip, "_He forced himself on my Mei-sama. I could kill him here and now and save my goddess the shame. I could end him and nobody would judge me. I am doing what is right!" _Choujoro's gripped tightened on his sword. _"What I do, I do for Mei-sama!" _

Choujoro raised his sword and brought it down…

_Governor's Palace, Land of Water_

Jiraiya scowled, or at least he tried to but his entire body seemed frozen. The same appeared to be the case for Haku and Zabuza, each one was frozen in mid attack as they had tried to charge the Mizukage and his mysterious cloaked ally.

"Tut, tut, tut," The cloaked figure waved a finger lazily. "That's no way to behave in the presence of a God."

Jiraiya tried yelling at the man that Yagura was not god but his mouth was still frozen in mid yell. He had been halfway through forming hand seals that would have blown the masked man away and left just the Mizukage to deal with. The man had no chakra signature to speak of and certainly didn't carry himself like a ninja. Jiraiya couldn't even remember the Genjutsu being cast that trapped them.

"And before you say anything," The man chuckled, "I am the God."

Silence greeted this statement, although this was mainly due to the fact no-one could speak. If they could however their responses would have been:

"Great, another idiot with a God complex," Would have been Jiraiya's exasperated remark.

"We'll see how much of a god you are with my sword down your throat!" Would have been Zabuza's enraged response.

"Even gods fall," would have been Haku's calm response, although her inner voice was telling her to kick his ass.

"I can sense your disbelief," The masked figure sighed, "I suppose I could just kill you but that feels so unsporting," The figure walked up to Jiraiya. "Wouldn't it be embarrassing, the great Jiraiya falling like a weakling," The cloak figure walked up to Zabuza, "The legendary Zabuza being slain before he even had time to finish an attack," The figure looked at Haku, "And to be perfectly honest I have no idea who you are. You are beneath my notice." The cloaked figure walked up to Yagura and placed a hand on his forehead. "I have other places to be. I am sure that fighting a fully recognised Jinchuuriki will provide you with a death worthy of your ranks."

"So you will it, so shall it be done," Yagura intoned.

The masked man vanished as quickly as he had arrived. The instant he left the Genjutsu ended and the three ninja charged the Kage as if in slow motion.

Jiraiya fumbled with the seal in his hand, ready to apply it to prevent the Mizukage's full transformation. He was a metre away as the foul charka began to swirl. He was half a metre away when the cloak began solidifying. He was a millimetre away when there was an almighty explosion that sent him, Zabuza and Haku hurtling backwards, smashing through the palace and into the black depths of unconsciousness.

Civilian District

Choujoro dropped his sword in shock as the explosion tore through the government sector.

"What the hell?" Naruto looked up. "What was that?"

"Mei-sama…" Choujoro fell to his knees. "She was in the government sector…"

"Get a hold of yourself," Naruto reactivated his cloak, "She is still alive, weak but alive. Mei, Zabuza, Jiraiya and Haku are all unconscious and scattered throughout the military sector."

"That's on fire!" Ao struggled to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Choujoro asked.

"Tch, in my day we got injuries like this training, not like you soft ninja," Ao smiled. "I may not be able to fight but I can find and secure our wounded generals."

"I'll go with you," Choujoro picked up his sword.

There was an ear shattering roar.

"Oh no…" Ao blinked. "Order a full retreat! The Mizukage has unleashed the Sanbi!"

"Crap!" Naruto turned to Ao, "Find Mei and the others and get the civilians out of here!"

"What are you going to do?" Ao scowled at the young boy.

"Me?" Naruto grinned evilly. "I am about to show the world the greatest tag team."

"Tag team?" Choujoro scowled.

"Just focus on Mei and the others," Naruto waved the two off and charged towards the government sector. The inner wall was completely destroyed revealing a huge crater that had once been the heart of the city. With the loss of the military and government sectors, Saiken would take a long time to repair.

Naruto stood before the Bijuu in awe. The massive beast was content at roaring at the sky, screaming out in rage and pain. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them he was in his mindscape. One vivid eye was glaring at them, whilst the other remained sealed. If he squinted Naruto could make out a weird shape in the eye of the Bijuu.

"**So… you really want to give it a go?" **Kurama lazily opened his eyes.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled. "Without Zabuza and Jiraiya, I think we are the only hope they have."

"**True…" **Kurama stood up "**Remember, you only have at the most eight minutes." **

Naruto threw open the gates keeping the Kyuubi sealed. "We'll only need four."

"**Truer words were never spoken," **Kurama laughed.

"Let's do this," Naruto held his fist out to Kurama.

"**I believe the phrase is… let's rock!" **Kurama fist bumped Naruto.

Naruto felt the power entering his body. He could sense Kurama stood with him, helping him control the immense power that soared through his body. He opened his eyes and realised his golden cloak now had golden horns and a cloak. A magatama necklace had formed around his neck.

"Wow," Naruto marvelled at the power he felt going through him.

"_**We are on a time limit here**_**," **Kurama reminded him. _**"Just let me control the power and we will crush him like the insignificant little ant he is." **_

Naruto grinned as he felt the energy build and launched himself at the towering for of the Sanbi. The Bijuu seemed almost amused until Naruto punched him in his face. A punch with a whole nine tails of chakra behind it tends to leave an impression on even Bijuu.

The giant beast reeled backwards, destroying what was left of the military district before unleashing an unholy roar that caused several weakened buildings to collapse.

"Well… I kind of imagined that having more of an effect." Naruto scowled.

"**Kit… you just punched one of the Bijuu and managed to knock it back, most mortals would be proud of that achievement." **

"But most mortals don't have the Kyuubi as back up."

"**Point," **Kyuubi responded.

The Sanbi started gathering chakra in a spirally ball in its mouth.

"What the hell is it doing?" Naruto remarked.

"**STOP IT!" **Kurama roared. "**If that bastard let's off a bijuu-dama there'll be nothing but a crater where everything for a good few miles used to be." **

"On it!" Naruto charged towards the Bijuu, whilst in his cloak he usually appeared as a yellow streak, thanks to the extra eight tails worth of chakra he looked to be literally teleporting across the field. In a matter of seconds he was in the face of the Bijuu and delivered an uppercut forcing the Bijuu to pre-emptively launch his attack into the air where it exploded sending a shockwave that caused several more houses to collapse on rebels and loyalists alike.

It made Naruto smile a little when he sensed that the loyalists and rebels were setting aside their differences to get as many people out of Saiken as possible. Admittedly it was so they could launch a combined attack on the Sanbi then get back to killing each other, but it was a start.

"**YOU ANNOYING INSECT!" **The Bijuu roared and swung one of its arms at Naruto, who teleported out of the way.

"So… do we have anything that will harm it?" Naruto asked.

"**Give me control of your body and I'll use an attack that is guaranteed to put it down… problem is I doubt you will be able to do much afterwards."**

"If it works I won't need to do much!"

"**Point," **Kurama grinned as he took over Naruto's body. It was strange, the senses that Naruto had were not the same as a Bijuu. As a rule Bijuu only had sight and hearing. Some (such as the Nibi) also had taste but for a creature that didn't really eat it seemed kind of pointless. Touch was another pointless sense. It was a bodies self defence mechanism warning the user when the body was in trouble. As a mass of Chakra, Kurama had no body to worry about. Admittedly being sealed in a human so long had given him habits of wincing and complaining about the cave being cramped and uncomfortable but he was just doing that because he secretly like companionship.

"**So… Isonade?" **Kurama stretched out the body, sensing its limits, of which there were so many. How did humans even live past their first few moments with such weak form? "**You in there?" **

"**ARGH!" **The Bijuu roared as it lashed out a Kurama with a tail, who blocked it with Naruto's arm.

"**Hmm… so this is pain," **Kurama forced the tail back and allowed his chakra to reset the bone that had broken. Even with his charka supporting it this body was not capable of taking such a blow. "**Can't say I'm a big fan. Hey Isonade, you in there?" **

Another roar and a lunge was his answer.

"**I see," **Kurama raced up to the giant turtle and punched him repeatedly, each blow forcing the giant creature away from Saiken. "**This looks like far enough. I warn you Isonade, this next attack may leave you… shell shocked."**

"_Urgh… I think I just died a little inside…" _Naruto moaned.

"**You see... because he has a shell…" **Kurama explained.

"_Just kill the damn thing before you kill what little reputation I have managed to build." _Naruto groaned.

"**Tch… youngsters today," **Kurama launched himself into the air and began gathering his chakra in his hands. "**They just don't understand comedy." **

The Sanbi roared as it began to gather its chakra in a similar fashion.

"**Oh… you want to challenge my Bijuu-dama?" **Kurama grinned evilly. "**Well this should be interesting." **

_Ruined Civilian sector, Saiken, Land of Water_

Loyalists and rebels alike were racing through the ruins, trying to gather survivors and launch a counterattack against the Sanbi that had destroyed their homes. Several tents had seemingly materialised out of nowhere and the wounded were being treated. Inside one of the tents a heavily bandaged Mei sat staring into space as the medics treated her. Jiraiya and Zabuza were both badly wounded and out cold and she could hear the Bijuu roaring in the distance. When the Bijuu had been released there was a shockwave that had blasted them out of the room. The only person who was uninjured was Haku, as she had managed to use Ice mirrors to avoid crashing into the inner walls but it had drained her off her chakra and she was resting.

"So what's the latest," Mei asked Choujoro as Ao treated her injuries.

"Well… it appears Naruto is actually holding his own against the Sanbi." Choujoro looked out of the tent. "I… He is coping well."

"That damn brat," Jiraiya groaned as he tried to ignore the shooting pains in his ribs and get up.

"You are wounded Jiraiya-sama," A medic in a nurse's outfit tried to force him to lie down. "You will just get yourself killed if you try and fight."

"Better I die than the kid does," Jiraiya growled.

"He is coping well," Ao shook his head. "Right now we need to use the time he is buying us to organise a counterattack. The quicker we come up with a plan the quicker we can save Naruto."

"Urgh," A groan sounded from Zabuza and several nurses ran over to check on him.

"Who was that man?" Jiraiya scowled.

"He called himself a god," Mei winced as a lance of pain shot through her body. "What kind of mad man is he?"

"Someone with power enough to completely control the Mizukage, not to mention completely paralyze three Ninja of our stature." Jiraiya frowned. "He is more powerful than anybody had a right to be."

"It looked like he had the Sharingan," Mei turned to the pervy sage, "Is he from Konoha?"

"He's not a ninja I know, not that there are many Uchiha around anyway. The only ones I know of are the Missing Nin Itachi Uchiha and the last loyal Uchiha." Jiraiya shook his head.

"Maybe one survived the massacre by fleeing or simply being absent at the time of the attack?" Mei offered.

Jiraiya shook his head, "All of the Uchiha were accounted for. Whoever this guy is he is not a Konoha Uchiha. I can't help but feel something about him is familiar though…"

There was an almighty explosion that caused the tents to scatter. Jiraiya opened his mouth to yell but found himself deafened by the fierce winds that were sweeping through the remains of Saiken. After what seemed like an age the wind stopped leaving the wounded scattered and confused.

"What the hell was that?" Jiraiya yelled.

"Er… Naruto and the Bijuu launched attacks at each other… they kind of exploded."

Jiraiya hauled himself to his feet, "Take me there!"

"You are too ill to go!" A nurse crossed her arms. "Please speak some sense into him Terumi-san."

"I'm going with you," Mei pulled herself out of her bed and grabbed some crutches.

"Mei-sama…" Ao started.

"Are you going to tell me not to go?" Mei asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"No Mei-sama," Ao picked up some medical supplies, "I was going to ask for you to wait until I could gather sufficient medical supplies to ensure I can treat any injuries Naruto-san may have received."

"Good," Mei smiled warmly as she led the limping ninja towards the massive crater that was outside of Saiken.

_Crater outside Saiken, Land of Water_

It was an impressive sight. The small red sphere from Kurama and the giant grey sphere from Isonade collided and the larger sphere was forced back. Then both spheres exploded causing both Naruto and the Sanbi to go soaring through the air. After a series of collisions the Sanbi vanished leaving a satisfied feeling Naruto.

"Damn…" Naruto tried to move his body. Every muscle screamed at him in agony. He couldn't even feel his chakra. "Is this chakra exhaustion?"

There was no response from Kurama.

"Impressive…" Yagura limped towards Naruto. His Mizukage robes were torn and his face covered his cuts.

"Damn it," Naruto tried to get up but his body wasn't listening. "How did you survive that?"

"I have to admit it was difficult but it appears your control is not as good as mine... that is fortunate," Yagura chuckled weakly, "I thought I would be under that man's jutsu for the rest of my life. He is insane you know? He has a plan that requires all the Bijuu…"

"You were under a Genjutsu?" Naruto croaked, trying to buy time.

"You seem like a really nice young boy," Yagura looked downcast. "It is a shame you have to die."

"But…" Naruto started.

"You see… if a Jinchuuriki dies, it takes their Bijuu at least a hundred years to fully reform. If you die… given how intertwined you and the Kyuubi are thanks to the Yondaime's seal, that number could go up to 1000 years. So you see… killing you is the only way to put a stop to his plans… Don't worry," Yagura chuckled weakly, "We both will die this day." The man pulled out a string of explosive notes. "I wonder if you share the regeneration factor of the previous hosts. Still this amount of fire power could level a city."

"We can work together to beat the guy who was controlling you!" Naruto tried to move but his body wasn't responding.

"I am sorry," Yagura looked down, "But his control cannot be denied. This is the only way."

"Wait!" Naruto yelled in vain. The world seemed to slow down to a crawl. What happened next happened over the space of half a second, yet it seemed to last forever to Naruto.

_The explosive seals fell slowly to the floor. A seal on the Mizukage's robes glowed._

_There was a distortion in space and the masked man appeared from the seal on the Mizukage's robes and grabbed Yagura. _

_The _explosive_ seals started to glow. _

_The masked man reached out to grab Naruto. _

_The _explosive _seals set on fire. _

_Naruto is jerked just out of the man's reach. The man vanishes taking Yagura with him. _

_The world exploded and Naruto knew darkness. _

_Three Weeks Later, Hero's Crater, Saiken, Land of Water._

It hadn't been easy but the war was finally won. There was something about a heroic sacrifice to make people unite and work for a better cause. Three weeks after Naruto's death, the village hidden in the Mist had proclaimed Mei their new Mizukage. The first thing she did was build the Hero's Crater Memorial, where she stood staring at the marble Naruto standing proud. The crater where he had died was converted into an elegant marble structure honouring all those who fell in this war. She had to hide the tears for now. In private she could weep but in public she was their Mizukage and she needed to be strong. Her loyal ninja stood in mourning around her. Ao and Choujoro were saluting the marble effigy of the young blonde. Zabuza stood solemn, Haku behind him staring at the floor fighting back tears. Jiraiya had vanished after the battle, broken physically and mentally. The world had lost two of its greats on that day.

"We stand today, united in our victory. Yagura was a mad man who caused senseless loss of life, by his orders the Mist tried to destroy itself. By his orders good men and women were killed for no reason other than to weaken the Mist. He almost succeeded in destroying the village we called home. He would have succeeded if not for the brave actions of one man. When all hope was lost, he took the fight to Yagura. He stared down the Bijuu we had dreaded to face and forced it to flee. But that was not enough for our brave hero. He could not allow the menace to threaten our lives any longer. For our future, he, no more than a young boy, sacrificed his own. Today we acknowledge the sacrifice he and all those, both loyalist and rebel, have made in order to serve the Mist. For Naruto Uzumaki and the Mist! May his sacrifice never be forgotten!"

"For the Golden Hero!"

"For the Uzumaki!"

"For Mist!"

After the cheers had finished Mei turned to the statue as the others left.

"You weren't able to escape my curse," Mei whispered softly. "But you shall be the last to suffer from it. I won't forget you and I will bring the Mist back to strength and fulfil your goal of uniting the world and bringing peace to the land." She softly kissed the effigy on its whiskered cheek then quickly left to reach the safety of her private home, Uzumaki Manor, where she could release the tears she felt building.

"Well brat," Zabuza walked up to the effigy. "I guess… thanks. You did what I asked of you." He looked uneasy, "I… failed you." He clenched his fists, "I never though… you were practically indestructible… I mean you survived everything I threw at you… I was proud to call you apprentice." Zabuza pulled his sword of his back and embedded it before the effigy of Naruto. "Watch my sword Gaki. I am not worthy of it… not as much as you were at any rate. So I'm going to re-join the Mist and protect Mei like you'd want. I will prove I am man enough to carry that sword so… save a spot for me at that bar in that next life." Zabuza turned to walk away, "I'll live life for the both of us brat."

Haku was the last to approach the effigy. She just stood for several minutes, "I... can't believe you are gone," she whispered. "I mean… you were always so full of life… constantly getting into trouble for other people's sake." She brushed away a tear, "I always told you…" Her voice started to break, "You'd get yourself killed one of these days…" She sobbed, "I should have been there to save you… it was my role, I always was there for you but the one time I failed…" She collapsed to her knees, "Why you? Why not me, why not Mei? Why did it have to be you and your smile? I swear I will never fail to protect someone again." Haku wiped her eyes and stood up. "I will protect my precious people Naruto." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left him alone.

Choujoro glanced around before approaching the marble statue. "It's kind of funny," He sighed, "At the moment I was prepared to kill you. If I had I would have doomed the Mist. I think I know what is best for the Mist but clearly I don't. I need to learn… looks like I was right though," Choujoro turned to leave, "All Heroes are good for is dying heroically… so why does this feel like such a hollow victory…" He muttered as he left the statue alone. "We couldn't even find enough of you to bury… Just that strange crystal…"

_Unknown Location. _

_Pain… All it could remember is pain. There wasn't a part of it which was pain. All it could remember was a bright light then pain. Sometimes the pain seemed to get worse in certain areas. It could hear mutters occasionally. Then there was pain. The voices always brought pain. _

_A bar somewhere_

Tsunade scowled as Shizune lectured her on her drinking. The bar she was in was a dingy affair and the clients all looked liable to kill someone at the drop of the hat. One patron was practically dead at the bar and seemed familiar to her but Tsunade couldn't place the face. An unkempt beard covered most of the man's face and filthy mattered hair covered what the beard didn't. Occasionally he would slur out an order and the barman would serve him.

"Do you want to end up like him," Shizune pointed at the man she was staring at.

"Does he look familiar to you?" Tsunade asked.

"Kind of," Shizune nodded.

Tsunade got up and approached the man, "Excuse me?"

"What der y' wan wi' me?" The drunk growled and staggered to his feet.

"Oh my gods…" Tsunade gasped as she realised who stood before her, "Jiraiya?"

"Oh itsh you," Jiraiya was a mess. His outfit stained by various drinks. His once white hair was not mattered with blood and vomit. He was missing one of his sandals and was struggling to stand up.

"Come with me," Tsunade grabbed him and dragged him to their hotel. He put up a suprising fight for one so drunk but Tsunade was easily able to manhandle him out. It took several hours to clean the drunk (via the use of high powered water jutsu since neither of the women were willing to undress him) and in that time he had sobered up enough to wash himself. Five hours after they had dragged him from the bar, he looked almost as good as new. He had destroyed the clothes and was simply wearing a navy blue kimono. He was sat opposite a table to the two medics who looked to each other as if trying to get the other one to start the conversation.

"So…" Tsunade turned to Shizune. "What's got you into this state?"

"He's dead," Jiraiya responded.

"Who?"

"Naruto… Minato's son. I swore to protect him… I had him under my wing." Jiraiya waved an arm emphatically, "You were right Tsunade-hime… this world just takes away everything you care about."

"Well…" Tsunade scowled, _"Is this how pathetic I was after Dan died?" _

"What's the point in trying anymore?" Jiraiya slumped down.

"Listen…" Tsunade tried to encourage Jiraiya. "What would Naruto want? He wouldn't want you to sulk…"

"The last conversation we had was an argument." Jiraiya stared off, "I told him to stay behind so he wouldn't have to fight that monster… but if he had been with me he wouldn't he been able to fight him… we would have both been out of the battle and he would still be here…"

"Are you just going to mope around then?" Shizune snapped.

"Shizune?" Tsunade and Jiraiya were both taken back.

"I've had it with you old people and your pity party!" Shizune scowled, "It was bad enough with just one but now both of you are like this!"

"You have a point," Tsunade chuckled, "How long till Orochimaru joins our little band?"

"Orochimaru…" Jiraiya sat up straight. "You are a genius Tsu-hime." Jiraiya proclaimed then kissed her leaving her flustered. "He was working on resurrection… I can go and see him!"

"Konoha would never accept that…" Tsunade shook her head. "If he was brought back Konoha would kill him and the odds are Konoha knows he is dead."

"And why should I give a damn about what Konoha wants," Jiraiya grinned. "My godson is worth more than a shitty little village… shame it took him dying for me to figure it out."

"Jiraiya… if you go down this path you will end up like Orochimaru!" Tsunade warned.

"That's why I have a favour to ask," Jiraiya grabbed her hands, "Come with me and stop me from losing my way."

"Tch…" Tsunade scowled, "You swear you are no longer with Konoha?"

"Yes," Jiraiya nodded. "This is not an elaborate scheme to trick you into returning to Konoha."

"Well… I suppose." Tsunade relented under Jiraiya's puppy dog eyes. "Beside if he truly can bring back the dead…." She paused. "_Dan and Nawaki could be brought back."_

"I could kiss you," Jiraiya grinned.

"You got away with the first time," Tsunade deadpanned, "The second time I'll rip your balls off and stuff them down your throat."

"Point taken," Jiraiya bowed.

"You know the way to Orochimaru's?" Tsunade stood up.

"I know where some of his bases are." Jiraiya admitted.

"Well… let's get going." Tsunade announced.

Shizune sighed as the two strolled away staggering uncertainly. Two drunken broken people going on a long journey to bring back the recently departed. She crossed her fingers and prayed the inevitable old, drunk and depressed sex wouldn't wake her up.

_Orochimaru's Base, Kumo_

Orochimaru looked at the heavily burnt tissue.

"Can it be regenerated?" He asked.

"Err yes," Kabuto nodded. "Thanks to some recent breakthroughs we can regenerate her wounded arms.

"Good," Orochimaru smirked as he beheld the badly wounded form of Guren, "She was served me well. I suppose I could at least see her healed."

"As you wish," Kabuto made some notes on his clipboard. "Anything else?"

"What news do we have on _that_ project?"

"Ah subject 34," Kabuto nodded. "It is coming along nicely. All the modifications have been successful although we are yet to see if the more serious modifications have any side effects."

"Good," Orochimaru smirked, "The recently acquired doctor is working well then?"

"Indeed, the perfect vessel will soon be ready for you to inhabit." Kabuto smiled.

"Still…" Orochimaru stared into the distance, "Continue our work in the Leaf, if Jiraiya really is MIA then we will find ourselves with a weakened opposition. We may even be able to secure the Uchiha early. The one eye we found whilst useful was not possible to producing more. Our only option is to steal the last Uchiha and breed him."

"Understood," Kabuto checked his clip board. "The boy has recently been placed into a Genin team along with two civilians, One Sakura Haruno, academically smart but physically incompetent and some other civilian who's only claim to fame is to get the lowest ever pass grade in the history of Konoha."

"Sounds like given enough time Sasuke will leave of his own accord," Orochimaru smirked. "Still we will see."

"Their sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

"I see," Orochimaru smirked. "Well I wonder who this changes things…"

_Memorial Stone, Konoha _

"Hey it's been a while," Kakashi smiled weakly as he stood before the carved stone. I never thought I would see your name on here," Kakashi ran a finger across the latest addition, 'Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze'. When news had returned from Mist about Naruto's death, the council claimed as Jiraiya's apprentice he was a member of Konoha in order to try and get the Mist to pay compensation. So far talks had been unproductive although it had gotten Naruto a space on the memorial, along with his mother and father.

"I don't know what to make of this team… but I do know one thing." Kakashi looked at the sky. "I will make sure they are ready to face whatever may come. Without Jiraiya we are blind here and now would be the perfect time for an enemy to attack so… I guess I won't be spending much time here… just thought I'd let you know."

Kakashi stood in silence for a few moments before her turned to leave. A grim frown set on his face as he looked towards an uncertain future.

_Unknown Location_

_The voices are louder this time. One of the voices seems to be in charge. It doesn't recognise the voice. The right eye lid is prised open and the bright light burns. More pain screams from its eye until the eyelid is shut. The voices are talking again. They are talking to it but it can't make out the words. _

"Subject 34," _a slick voice calls out. _"Can you hear me?"

_It tries to speak; opening its mouth but only a dry his come out. _

"As expected, damage to vocal chords irreparable," _Another voice called out._

"But he can hear us," The silky voice responded. "I am Orochimaru. You may call me Master."

_It croaks in response. _

"The pain will pass," _The one called Orochimaru assures it. _"And you will be stronger for it 34. Now rest… tomorrow your start your new life."

_It nods, ignoring the burning pain in its neck. It has a name now. It has a purpose… to serve this Orochimaru. 34 will not fail its duty._

_Unknown Location #2_

The wagon train slowly moved across the swampland. It had been a profitable trip with the recently liberated masses having plenty to celebrate for the first time in a while. On the lead cart a mustached old man found himself being stared down by a small girl.

"Have you seen this man?" The small girl wore a cloak and held up a crudely drawn picture showing what looked like a squiggly blob with two blue dots and six slashes on it. The pink blob was framed by what looked by lightning.

"Can't say I've ever seen anything like that," The old man laughed. He had been part of a caravan that had traveled through the Mist after the war had been announced over and this little girl had stowed away.

"Hmm..." The girl pouted. "Where are you Narnar?"

"Narnar? Would this boy be Naruto Uzumaki?" The old man placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "I am afraid your friend has gone to a better place."

The little girl looked confused for a second. "Can you take me there?"

"I am afraid it is not your time to go there yet," The man smiled kindly.

"Take me there or **I will kill you." **The girl used her observations on Mei to deadly effect as the old man had a mini-heart attack.

"I can't do that... hey wait!" The old man called out as the girl pushed herself off of the wagons and scowled.

_"**I can lead you to him." **_

_"_Narnar told me not to listen to you," Ardot told the voices in her head.

_"**His soul is mine... as is yours. I can lead you to him..." **_

"Narnar said..."

"_**Won't he be proud of you when you show up?" **_

"He will?"

"**Yes..." **

"Mm... 'kay where do I go?"

**"First... there are some things you must do in order to find him. You must find a priest of mine... Hidan. He will teach you what you need to know to find your Narnar." **

"Okay." Ardot summoned her scythe and marched off into the sunset. "_Maybe Narnar was wrong about the voices in my head..." _

* * *

><p>And thus ends the Blood mist arc! (Finally) Didn't really like the fight scenes so I apologize if they aren't good. The next arc is the Subject 34 arc. Thanks to all the brilliant OCs people are submitting. They should make their appearances sometime next arc. Most will be cameos but one or two may be recurring characters.<p> 


End file.
